<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Experimento Apocalipse by chan_sango</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998385">Experimento Apocalipse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chan_sango/pseuds/chan_sango'>chan_sango</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apocalypse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Human Catra (She-Ra), Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Post-Apocalypse, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, alternative universe, catradora, catradora au, princesas do poder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chan_sango/pseuds/chan_sango</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“No fundo, não importa quem começou o que, mas para onde isso nos levou. De um lado, os que usam a magia e a habilidades híbridas para combater os líderes autoritários que nunca desistem de ter mais poder, conquistar mais territórios. Do outro, o império do mal, com um líder supremo oculto protegido por vários feudos que ordenam ataques aos oprimidos com seus poderes, de super força à magia negra. Eu estou do lado do mal. Quem diria, não é? Não tive muita escolha. Não é como se eu tivesse mais alguma coisa para perder nessa vida. Ou alguém.”</p><p>~OU~</p><p>Catradora em: AU de drama pós-apocalipse com humanos e híbridos criados através de experimentos em laboratório que ninguém pediu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bem e Mal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cá estou eu, novamente, porque sou muito ansiosa e não consigo mais esperar kkkcry<br/>Meu objetivo era terminar TODOS os capítulos e postar de uma vez. Só que ela se auto sabota ela...</p><p>Esse é um AU que não tem relação com Etheria. Se passa no planeta Terra mesmo, que sofre uns negócios aí que não posso contar para não dar spoiler. É um conto um pouco mais dark do que a fic anterior. Não espere momentos engraçadinhos (eu acho). Só espere muita angústia e sofrimento mesmo.</p><p>No mais, espero que embarquem comigo em mais uma, e boa leitura &lt;3</p><p>P.S: O POV de cada capítulo é alternado entre Catra e Adora. Esse primeiro começa com Adora.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>She Ra corria por uma floresta de altos pinheiros que parecia não ter fim. Seu corpo pesava, sua visão embaçava, tudo estava próximo a acontecer com ela ali, um desmaio, uma captura. Tudo, menos a fuga. Ela olhava para os lados, olhava para trás. Estava esperando que alguém viesse também. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Onde ela está?”</span>
  <em>
    <span>, perguntava em pensamento. Quando finalmente chegou perto da barreira que separava o mundo recluso que vivera por toda a vida do mundo livre que tanto almejava, uma mulher mais velha alta, de cabelos negros longos e máscara no rosto lançava uma conjuração que a impedia de se mover.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>– Não tenha pressa para ir embora, minha </span>
  </em>
  <span>querida</span>
  <em>
    <span> Adora.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A voz ecoava na floresta e em seus ouvidos. A mão da feiticeira acariciava a bochecha de She Ra. E ela só sentia o impulso de esmagá-la até quebrar todos aqueles longos e frios dedos. Ainda estava sob a magia paralisante.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>– Nem você e nem aquela </span>
  </em>
  <span>aberração</span>
  <em>
    <span> vão sair daqui enquanto não completarmos os experimentos. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>– Cadê ela? O que fez</span>
  </em>
  <span> com ela</span>
  <em>
    <span>, Shadow Weaver?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A resposta da mais velha foi apenas uma risada. A mais aterrorizante de todas. A que expunha a satisfação em ver o sofrimento alheio. O coração de She Ra era o de Adora, nenhum poder no mundo poderia impedi-lo de bater tão dolorosamente alto quanto naquele momento. Chegara tão perto da fuga, estava tão perto de se livrar dos jogos psicológicos e dos testes de laboratório um tanto quanto abusivos. Ela e </span>
  </em>
  <span>alguém</span>
  <em>
    <span>. Seus olhos lacrimejaram e um suspiro sufocado saiu da boca. Chegaram tão perto, e voltaram à estaca zero. Aliás, quais seriam as punições que receberiam por mais essa tentativa? As ameaças não eram tão duras quanto as punições. O medo começara a tomar o controle. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She Ra não mais estava em suas mãos. Junto com o medo surgiu o ódio, a raiva. E tudo isso despertou um poder fatal em seu interior. Os olhos, de azuis, ficaram vermelhos, as veias traçavam caminhos da mesma cor em seus músculos, e a mente se apagava gradativamente. Seu corpo era uma máquina de matar, seu cérebro jamais comandaria isso. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Perdeu o controle totalmente. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soltou-se das amarras de magia do mal e o que viu pela frente foi um ato sanguinário. Passaram-se segundos até que chegasse no salão principal do orfanato para complementar sua chacina. Matava quem aparecia na sua frente, não importa como, não importa quem. Seu desejo era ver sangue. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Muito sangue</span>
  <em>
    <span>. She Ra e seus olhos vermelhos com desejos sanguinários chegaram até uma menina de aparentemente 12 anos. Ela era a próxima vítima, mesmo com aqueles olhos, um de cada cor, azul e âmbar, implorando pela vida.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>– ‘Dora, não, por favor!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Um grito desesperador. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>E daí que a menina se encolheu no canto da parede e pôs os braços na frente do rosto choroso para se defender? She Ra não tinha misericórdia. Levantou a espada e cortou tudo junto: as mãos, antebraços e pescoço.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>– NÃO!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora levantou o tronco e sentou-se no saco de dormir em um só movimento. O rosto estava suado, com alguns fios de seus cabelos loiros colados na testa, e a boca seca, como se estivesse caminhando pelo deserto por dias ininterruptos. A respiração era de quem acabara de correr uma maratona, descompassada. Ainda estava tentando dizer para si que não passara de um sonho, dizer para o nó na garganta para segurar esse choro porque nada disso foi real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tarde demais. As lágrimas eram reais e saiam do azul ciano de seus olhos para correr pelas suas bochechas, como o sangue corria nas mãos da She Ra assassina em sua mente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pelo visto, seu grito de negação também aconteceu na realidade, já que seus amigos já estavam rodeando sua cabana para saber o motivo do desespero. Ela adoraria responder, mas seu choro copioso não deixava qualquer outro som sair de sua boca sem ser o de soluços.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Você... Teve mais um daqueles sonhos de novo, não é? – Uma voz levemente aguda e preocupada competia com o silêncio da noite e o choro de Adora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Adora... Estamos aqui se quiser conversar – a serenidade surgia de uma voz masculina dessa vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Glimmer, Bow... Eu... – o choro traía a vontade de falar de Adora o tempo todo. – Vocês podem dormir comigo hoje?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não era de conversa que precisava, era de companhia, algo muito eficiente para esquecer seu passado e enterrar os pesadelos no fundo da alma. Seus amigos eram excelentes calmantes nesse sentido. Já que dormir tinha se tornado um problema nos últimos dias, precisava, consequentemente, aumentar suas doses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esses 13 meses vivendo na Aliança e reaprendendo o significado de socialização novamente, depois de anos reclusa, foram mentalmente caóticos e satisfatórios ao mesmo tempo. E das conquistas realizadas, a amizade com Bow e Glimmer era, de longe, a mais preciosa. Quando os conheceu, já eram inseparáveis, uma amizade tão completa que por muito tempo duvidou se havia espaço para ela ali. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bow era o sentimental mais racional que Adora conhecia. Ele consegue equilibrar a responsabilidade emocional que se deve ter para com outros em literalmente todas as atitudes, sem perder o objetivo. Era tão forte, tão confiante por isso. Foi Bow quem provou à Adora que expressar intenções não era uma fraqueza horrenda, como sempre fora ensinada no orfanato. O jovem de porte atlético, cabelo curto e olhos pretos que se harmonizavam tão bem com a sua pele negra era um dos poucos humanos da Aliança. Estava ali porque a Biblioteca de sua família fora atacada e seus dois pais, assim como seus irmãos, morreram. O ataque? Um incêndio. Cruel e rápido. Não teve tempo de ajudá-los num resgate. Bow mesmo quase morreu, se não fosse pela aparição de Glimmer que a resgatou através de um teletransporte milésimos de segundos antes de tudo ir para os ares em uma explosão final. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na Aliança, ele é o especialista em tecnologias e o melhor arqueiro da equipe, pois, além de boa mira, suas flechas são personalizadas para atacar e surpreender os adversários. Ainda que Bow tenha muitas qualidades que encantam Adora, a sua favorita é a maturidade emocional mesmo. Estava longe de ser como ele. Ainda bem que usufruía de sua disposição em ensiná-la a lidar melhor com suas feridas do passado, com as lacunas em seu coração.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já Glimmer era a impulsividade em pessoa. O que tinha de dócil, também tinha de impaciente. Era uma combinação engraçada, porque Glimmer revoltada entre amigos era tão ameaçadora quanto um filhote de panda segurando uma faca de plástico. Isso só entre amigos, sobretudo os daquele grupo do qual ela era a líder. Glimmer em batalha era ágil e manuseava muito bem seus poderes e conjurações.  personalidade até fazia Adora lembrar levemente de uma certa pessoa com quem cresceu em sua vida pré-Aliança. Levemente, pois eram mais diferentes do que semelhantes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A baixinha, mestiça e de cabelos curtos lilás, era mágica por descendência, a primeira não-humana de nascença que Adora conhecera. Todos os parentes por parte de pai eram familiarizados com magia, o que habituou Glimmer com sua condição. Nunca sofreu preconceito enquanto vivia debaixo das asas de seus pais. Afinal, eles eram uma das grandes autoridades. Não havia um ser que se atreveria a mexer com a filha de Angella, comandante e criadora da Aliança. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Só agora, enfrentando os males como nunca antes, enxergava o mundo como ele é. O mal infiltrado no bem, disfarçado de bem, enquanto mortes e perdas de liberdade cresciam exponencialmente. Ver o assassinato de seu pai enquanto a mãe era levada como refém tirou muito de sua inocência. Adora agradecia pelo trauma não ter acabado de vez com a empatia da amiga mais nova. Principalmente depois de o resgate de sucesso de sua mãe, Glimmer ainda via amor, ainda via esperança mesmo nos problemas mais complexos, assim como viu em Adora uma chance de torná-la uma pessoa melhor, quando a abrigou sem mesmo conhecer o seu potencial mortal como She Ra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Claro, Adora – Glimmer sussurrou, acariciando o rosto da outra como se fosse porcelana, os olhos intensos a fitando. – Hoje e </span>
  <em>
    <span>sempre</span>
  </em>
  <span> que precisar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Uhum! – Bow sorriu e concordou. – Eu vou só pegar nossos sacos de dormir e trazer para cá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> – Eu adoro vocês</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Bow, Adora </span>
  <em>
    <span>adora</span>
  </em>
  <span> a gente – Glimmer virou para o rapaz que já estava de saída da barraca com um sorriso sugestivo, esperando que ele pegasse o trocadilho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E pegou. Bow deu uma risada baixa e buscou transmitir a leveza dessa interação para Adora ao olhá-la sorrindo. Ela se deixou levar por aqueles risos e olhares que tanto a acalmavam. Depois de uma breve risada, olhou para os dois com uma expressão divertida:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Dã!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora nunca imaginou fazer parte da Aliança. Ela nem sabia o que isso era, para ser sincera. Não fazia ideia de que o mundo tinha dois lados, que o caos reinou depois de vários protestos sobre a existência de híbridos com superpoderes, do que fazer com eles, de como se defender deles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tinha o lado dos queriam que o mundo se adaptasse às novas criaturas sem excluí-los, dando-lhes a chance de conviver harmoniosamente entre humanos. Tinha o lado dos que queriam dominar os mais fracos, exterminar os humanos e tomar o lugar no topo da cadeia alimentar. Esse segundo lado, inclusive, começou a invadir vilarejos e pequenas cidades humanas para escravizá-los e torná-los cobaias de mais ciência antiética e magia mal intencionada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quem queria harmonia, ia para Aliança e quem queria dominância, para a Horda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ou não era uma questão de querer, sim de </span>
  <em>
    <span>estar</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Adora foi um desses casos. Descobriu que estava na Horda somente quando contou de onde fugiu para seus amigos da Aliança. Foi no mesmo instante que descobriu que todos os orfanatos cuja a última letra da sigla era “H” pertenciam ao lado inimigo. E ela veio do ZM-H. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ninguém nunca disse às crianças o porquê de o lar ter um nome tão estranho ou o que essas três letras significavam. Algumas cochichavam a teoria de que ZM significava ‘Zona do Medo’. Fazia todo o sentido, se levasse em conta quantos tipos de ‘medo’ sentiam vivendo lá. Tudo era sigla e números naquele orfanato. Seus melhores amigos, por exemplo, eram Experimento 3.2.2, Experimento 5.2.2 e Experimento 7.2.2. Mais tarde, o Experimento 9.2.2 também entrou no grupo. Adora era E2 ou Experimento She Ra, apesar de Shadow Weaver sempre explanar seu nome real pelos quatro cantos com muito orgulho, tornando-a a única criança que podia usar o próprio nome. Só descobriu o nome real de alguns depois de anos e anos de amizade, enquanto de outros, nunca soube. Experimento 3.2.2 era a única que Adora sabia desde o início, a única que fazia questão de chamar, aos sussurros escondidos, pelo nome real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora conseguiu fugir e ir para onde queria estar. Outros foram forçados a continuar na Horda, até ludibriados pelos discursos paulatinos que ouviam durante as refeições. Shadow Weaver e Hordak falavam sobre um ‘bem maior’ que promoviam para o mundo com todas as experiências que faziam com os órfãos. Diziam estar do lado da evolução, da nova era, do lado vencedor. Claramente esses discursos não faziam sentido para as crianças, mas entravam em suas mentes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Adora criança sempre questionou isso. O que tem de bom em nos forçar a ser literalmente chamados de experimentos e fazer testes tão traumatizantes? Lado vencedor de que? De uma guerra? Hoje, as coisas fazem um pouco mais de sentido. A feiticeira e o cientista sempre souberam por onde galgavam seus passos. Eles já estavam compactuados com alguém que confiou a eles esses experimentos, na mesma época em que as coisas começavam a ficar estranhas em vários cantos do mundo. Será que cada continente, cada país, cada estado tinha um orfanato como o que ela viveu? Será que foi assim que a bomba estourou tão rápido e híbridos surgiram de todos os cantos sem saber de que lado ficar? Alguns escolheram a Aliança, outros, a Horda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era nessa realidade que se encontrava agora. Do seu lado, tinha o amor e a compreensão de seus amigos. Também tinha o reaprendizado da convivência em grupo, a paciência genuína dos que a queriam bem e curada. A Aliança era uma grande organização separada em acampamentos nômades estratégicos para que a sede principal nunca fosse invadida. Os pequenos grupos acampados eram responsáveis também pela retomada de certos territórios invadidos pela Horda. No acampamento de Adora, o grupo era composto por ela e mais nove, todos híbridos mágicos, com exceção de Bow e Sea Hawk, humanos. Netossa, Spinnerella, Mermista, Perfuma, Frosta e Swift Wind são os outros membros. Todos receberam Adora com tanta gentileza, mesmo depois de descobrirem que era uma ex-Horda. Não há medo da diferença, há a aceitação. Por isso, ela lutaria com unhas e dentes para que o mundo pudesse ser mais como a Aliança, mesmo que tivesse que repetir o dia fatídico da fuga milhões de vezes seguidas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aquele lugar era a morte. Paredes brancas por todo lado, nos quatro únicos cômodos dos quais tinha acesso: banheiro, quarto, sala de experimento e cozinha. Todos eram monótonos, vazios. Nada ali matava a fome, a sede, o sono ou o desejo de Adora. Não lembrava por quanto tempo vivia assim. Era mais uma questão de </span>
  <em>
    <span>perder</span>
  </em>
  <span> a noção do tempo mais do que, efetivamente, lembrar-se dele. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seu contato e única referência ao mundo externo era Shadow Weaver, uma experiente feiticeira que trabalhava com Hordak, cientista de métodos duvidosos e sociopatas. Adora tinha para si que ambos eram um péssimo espelho para ela e todas as outras crianças que viveram naquele orfanato. Mas, como poderia reclamar? Não é como se tivesse outras opções melhores. Entre eles e nada, ficava com o que tinha. Havia dias em que vivia momentos de alegria tão genuínos com seus colegas órfãos, principalmente com uma certa mocinha cuja heterocromia gerava o par de olhos azul e âmbar mais intensos que Adora já viu na vida. Esses davam a sensação de que nem tudo era ruim. Até que tudo ficou ruim, no dia em que foi isolada nesse cativeiro. Esse que Shadow Weaver e Hordak chamaram de incubadora do Experimento She Ra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos os seus passos eram controlados. O que fazia, o que não queria fazer, o que falava, quando não falava. E as duas visitas diárias da feiticeira, com eletrodos, comprimidos e conjurações mágicas forçados para cima dela eram mais um pesadelo do que um alívio. Sabe quando sente que precisa de alguém para conversar quando está muito tempo sozinho? Adora tinha essa necessidade, e a via morrer imediatamente quando lembrava que Shadow Weaver era sua única opção de visita. Foram 8 anos vivendo nessa monotonia e vendo o externo apenas da janela. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Queria saber o que mudou lá fora, e queria, ainda mais, mostrar para esse mundo o que mudou </span>
  <em>
    <span>nela</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Adora sempre foi uma criança ativa e atlética, talvez esse tenha sido o motivo pelo qual foi escolhida para esse teste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Experimento She Ra prometia unir magia e ciência de ponta para poderes de cura, força sobrenatural, ampliação de táticas de guerra, e o mais animador de todos; os poderes se familiarizavam com a genética humana e se tornavam cada vez mais personalizados. E isso era verdade. Adora se sentia conectada com She Ra em alguns momentos mais do que em outros, e isso influenciava no quanto limitava ou expandia ainda mais sua força. Era uma conexão que duvidava ter vindo da ciência. Tal subjetividade parecia vir mais da magia. Diferente das primeiras tentativas, em que Hordak tinha desenvolvido uma espada para que Adora fosse capaz de ativar os poderes dentro de si, nos testes mais recentes ela materializava a arma e não precisava de nada além de muita concentração.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ser uma híbrida era doloroso, principalmente quando tal fato é induzido. Todos os efeitos colaterais, as reações do corpo e da mente à adaptação do que há de novidade, são cruéis. Não só pela dor física, é pelo desconhecido, é pelo medo do que você pode se tornar e até que ponto essa mudança vai tirar a sua essência e afastar tudo o que acreditou ter conquistado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora não pensava em si quando lembrava dessas angústias. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela teve a melhor reação de todas as outras cobaias do ZM-H. Sua aparência física, por exemplo, não mudou nada. Apenas quando ativava o seu modo She Ra que ficava duas vezes mais alta e mais torneada que o comum, além de brilhar como se carregasse o próprio Sol. Nada comparado às outras crianças que se viram com caudas, patas, chifres e escamas da noite para o dia, ou com sentidos tão aguçados que nunca mais conseguiram sentar em uma mesa de jantar sem ouvir mais de dez bocas mastigando ao mesmo tempo em um som amplificado. Também tinham àquelas que não ouviram, falaram ou sentiram nada </span>
  <em>
    <span>nunca</span>
  </em>
  <span> mais. Outras até que se viram dependentes de respiração cutânea, de osmose, de mais umidade. A princípio, os primeiros híbridos foram misturas de humanos e animais. Só depois de ter dado muito errado muitas vezes, outros elementos foram testados. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E Adora foi uma protegida pupila de Shadow Weaver, motivo pelo qual passou intacta até chegar à fase em que outras possibilidades começaram a ser testadas. Até quando continuaria pagando por essa ‘vantagem’? Aliás, nunca, sequer, pediu por ela. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estava cansada disso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quantos anos passou ali apenas consigo mesma, descobrindo aos poucos o que era exatamente ser o Experimento She Ra? Lembra de ter apagado velas de 15, 18, 21 anos, de pequenos bolos levados pela feiticeira na cozinha. E eram sempre acompanhados de bilhetes repetitivos: </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mais um aniversário, mais um passo próximo ao seu grande futuro. Você é muito especial e estamos te preparando para ser a maior que esse mundo já viu. Tudo isso vai valer à pena. Feliz aniversário, Adora.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-SW</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Da última vez que assoprou a vela, seu pedido foi ter coragem para fugir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era monitorada por câmeras e sensores de calor? Era. Desconfiava que alguns dos acessórios que tinha em seu corpo serviam para monitorar seus passos? Sim. Era por isso que precisava se preparar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Escolher um horário em que provavelmente ambos cientista e feiticeira estariam ocupados com outra coisa era essencial. O que poderia ser? Adora lembrou das vezes em que a janta era servida no orfanato. Sempre tinha um discurso de Hordak. O pálido homem esguio e de cabelo preto azulado fazia questão de apresentar sua palestra ditatorial para todos presentes. E todos, significava, inclusive, Shadow Weaver. Essa era a brecha de Adora. Faltava arrumar uma forma de contar as horas, saber quando ocorria esse momento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para observar, levariam alguns dias, e sua rotina ajudaria. Acordava, tomava café da manhã, fazia exercícios e sentava na cadeira de teste sempre na mesma ordem e intervalo de tempo. Bastava saber que horas o despertador tocava, para daí em diante, contar as horas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A janta era pontual, assim como tudo de Hordak. Isso não deve ter mudado mesmo depois de tantos anos, era o palpite da moça de madeixas loiras. Descobrindo a brecha, teria menos de 5 minutos até que o sistema de segurança se adaptasse à força de She Ra e se sobrepusesse a ela a ponto de não deixá-la escapar. Ou teria até menos. Nas vezes que tentara escapar com sua colega de quarto e melhor amiga quando mais nova, o sistema as pegava muito rápido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fugir era um desejo antigo e, nos melhores dias de sua vida, um desejo compartilhado. Agora, era individual, apesar de ainda muito requisitado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foram dias de análise de possibilidades até que tudo deu certo. Transformou-se naquele ser brilhante, destruiu a janela do quarto, correu pelos campos largos, depois pelos grandes pinheiros que tiravam a visão do céu e esbarrou em milhares de armadilhas de segurança. Algumas eram robôs atiradores, outras barreiras e buracos no meio do caminho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She Ra era maior do que isso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora fez Hordak e Shadow Weaver provarem do próprio remédio quando os fez lutar contra a própria criação. Se era para ser uma máquina de luta, que fosse contra quem a fez sofrer reclusa e vazia por tantos anos. Até porque, voltar não era uma opção. Não queria nem imaginar quais seriam os métodos que usariam para evitar uma segunda ou terceira tentativa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para Adora, era fugir ou morrer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nunca ficara tanto tempo transformada em She Ra como nesse dia, e isso a drenou tanta energia que seu corpo imbatível já começava a falhar. Simultaneamente, sentia uma sensação de estar perdendo o controle daquele poder. Havia um instinto mais primitivo crescendo dentro de si, uma vontade de destruir tudo à sua frente, de ver sangue, de matar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O que era isso? Olhou de relance para as veias de suas mãos e braços e elas estavam sobressalentes e vermelhas. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes na tentativa de trazer de volta a autonomia sob seu próprio corpo, o que parecia não adiantar. A cada batida de seu coração, ficava mais distante, sentindo seu corpo correr, destruir as árvores dos arredores, seus pés esmagando pequenos animais por ali assustados por puro </span>
  <em>
    <span>prazer</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Adora queria gritar, mas não era ela quem decidia. Era essa She Ra de olhos vermelhos assustadores e sede infinita de caos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em um lapso de autonomia, Adora decidiu parar suas ações correndo contra uma árvore para colidir com força o suficiente para provocar seu própria queda. A leve concussão causada ao cair de cabeça parece ter afastado a insanidade. Adora mexia seus membros e pensava novamente por si só. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agora podia voltar a se concentrar na sua missão: a mais importante da sua vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O último obstáculo foi o mais desafiador. Com pulmões sem ar e a visão embaçada ela se deparou com uma barreira mágica que a separava da liberdade. Era perigoso encostar na luz lilás quase transparente que lembrava tanto as conjurações de Shadow Weaver para punir os órfãos quando faziam algo de errado. Poderia dar uma descarga elétrica, como acontecia com a 3.2.2 quando se atreviam a chegar nas extremidades do território do orfanato. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She Ra teria que dar mais um impulso de energia para cortar aquela parede com a espada mágica. Fechou os olhos, buscou o ar e a concentração que lhe faltava. Dessa vez, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adora</span>
  </em>
  <span> iria controlar esse poder, não o ser demoníaco que resolveu aparecer junto com ele. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A espada surgiu em sua mão e, com um grito de guerra, a jovem guerreira cortou a fenda para a liberdade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela não acreditava. Tanto que continuou correndo para o mais longe que podia. Não que tivesse para onde ir, a liberdade vinha com um grande vazio também. O que faria agora? Por onde começaria sua nova saga? E qual seria essa saga? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A corrida foi ficando mais lenta, o corpo mais pesado, a visão mais escura. O cansaço que She Ra a impunha estava vencendo. Lembrou de voltar a forma normal. Não deu mais tempo. Caiu no chão desmaiada. Só acordou dois dias depois, em um acampamento que logo iria chamar de lar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A noite pós-pesadelo foi muito mais tranquila com a companhia de seus amigos na barraca. O dia amanheceu e Adora levantou cuidadosa para não acordá-los. Era sempre a primeira a levantar. Pelo visto, a despertavam muito cedo durante o isolamento e ainda carregava os hábitos de 8 anos de rotina da Horda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O céu mal estava claro e o ar ainda era frio. Ainda bem que achara uma jaqueta vermelha em uma das missões nos arredores de onde acamparam na semana anterior. Ela coube perfeitamente, parecia ser feita sob medida. Abraçou o próprio corpo e sentou perto da fogueira já morta. Hoje iria para uma batalha de verdade pela primeira vez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desde que fugira, seus amigos acharam melhor não levá-la para algo muito caótico, poderia atrapalhar todo o progresso de acalmar os traumas vividos por tanto tempo. Nos primeiros meses, Adora nunca ficava sozinha no acampamento. Quando havia algum ataque ou batalha, Swift Wind a fazia companhia na maioria das vezes. Ele era uma espécie de cavalo mágico. Tinha asas coloridas e um chifre solitário no meio da testa, além de o fato mais curioso: falava. Swifty, como Adora o chamava, foi o primeiro com quem falou depois de 2 semanas inteiras sem emitir um som. O fato de sempre ter gostado de cavalos e achar que nunca receberia uma resposta de volta ajudaram no primeiro contato. Até que um dia ele respondeu e a mente da moça quase explodiu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atualmente, a história sobre o primeiro ato de ressocialização de Adora ter sido quase um novo trauma era contada como piada. Logo ela se acostumou, principalmente durante o tempo que passavam sozinhos no acampamento. Bem ou mal, as conversas com Swifty a ajudaram muito. Ela se sentiu mais confortável para expandir o diálogo e começar a responder os ‘bom dias’ dos outros integrantes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Até que um ataque inesperado aconteceu e todos precisaram ajudar, até mesmo o cavalo mágico. Foi quando Adora ficou no acampamento sozinha pela primeira vez. E não foi a morte. Se saíra tão bem que Mermista comentou que confiava mais nela sozinha no local do que Sea Hawk e sua tendência em pôr fogo em tudo que vê. E Adora deu sua primeira risada diante de todos, um ato que foi literalmente comemorado em grupo. Cada progresso dela era um conjunto de elogios, cumprimentos, comemorações. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A jovem sorriu ao lembrar dos bons momentos vividos em tão pouco tempo na liberdade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Bom dia, flor do dia – uma voz masculina cantarolada a cumprimentou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Swiftyyy – respondeu estendendo o nome da criatura de uma forma carinhosa enquanto aninhava seu rosto no dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Como está se sentindo hoje?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Eu me sinto... – A jovem franziu a testa num rápido momento pensativo e respondeu tão confiante quanto o sorriso surgido no próprio rosto – preparada!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Uau! Então teremos She Ra na nossa linha de frente de hoje, huh? – Outra voz, excessivamente animada, entrava na conversa. Era Sea Hawk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O rapaz de cabelos castanhos e bigode pomposo combinando sentou-se ao lado de Adora com olhos tão brilhantes que parecia que ela não estava indo para um batalha, e sim, para uma grande experiência feliz e agradável. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esse era Sea Hawk, transformava tudo em música e aventura. Adora nunca entendeu o motivo. Pode ser o mecanismo de defesa dele para lidar com toda a situação, talvez. Cada um tem sustentado sua sanidade de uma maneira nesses últimos anos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela o olhou gentil e acenou positivamente com a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Sim, já estava na hora da She Ra ser útil para a Aliança! – Naturalmente olhou para as próprias palmas enquanto respondia, era uma forma de reconhecer que seus poderes estavam em suas mãos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em paralelo, era um gesto inseguro de quem ainda não o entendia muito bem e tinha medo de todo o potencial que carregava consigo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She Ra foi criada para destruir, para matar em massa. Pelo menos essa era a sensação quando se transformava. E se um dia não for mais a sua consciência ali e isso acontecer mesmo? E se o pesadelo que a assombra durante a noite se tornar real durante o dia? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela demorou quase 6 meses até se transformar em She Ra de novo desde o ocorrido na fuga. Ora, havia acabado de encontrar um novo grupo, mal sabia lidar com isso, imagine então contar para eles que poderia se transformar em uma guerreira brilhante superforte de mais de 2 metros de altura que, às vezes, era ensandecida! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nos testes laboratoriais, nunca ficara tempo suficiente transformada para ver até onde ia o limite dessa besta, iria ter que descobrir por experiência própria e não pretendia o fazer tão cedo. Só quando quase zerou sua lista de prioridades de como se inserir em um novo lugar, com novos amigos, resolveu não só contar, como se </span>
  <em>
    <span>transformar</span>
  </em>
  <span> para que todos vissem. Os suspiros foram quase em coro, ouviu alguém sussurrar que era uma deusa. Nessa hora teve vontade de rir. Em que mundo uma deusa tem tanta sede de poder escondida em seu interior mais obscuro? Ela era um monstro, e só estava adormecida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Até que os deuses, os verdadeiros, foram gentis com Adora. Conforme fora se transformando e treinando isolada nos arredores dos diferentes acampamentos em que viveram, percebeu que o estado da sua mente era vital para o autocontrole. Quando mais se sentia </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adora</span>
  </em>
  <span>, menos o poder estava nas mãos de </span>
  <em>
    <span>She Ra</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Então, esse tinha que ser o seu truque, estar presente o tempo todo, estar ciente de cada movimento, de cada vez que inspirava e expirava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tinha que estar fora da sua mente, não dentro dela. Foi assim que ficara mais confiante diante de sua condição sobrenatural e, consequentemente, se ofereceu para a linha de frente nas batalhas contra a Horda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O dia chegou e estava mesmo confiante, não blefou na conversa com Swift Wind. Faltavam poucas horas, talvez menos de duas, para o grupo marchar até o suposto próximo ataque do inimigo. Alguns integrantes já saíam das barracas vestidos para luta, e sentavam perto da fogueira apenas para reavivá-la e esquentar o café da manhã. Todos que viam Adora perguntavam sobre seu sentimento em relação à primeira missão. Não estava animada. Estava ansiosa, e não em um bom sentido. Acima de tudo, ‘preparada’. Essa palavra foi repetida mais vezes do que nunca só durante a manhã. Para a menina de 14 anos Frosta, a mais nova do grupo. Para Mermista, Perfuma, Cintilante e Arqueiro. Todos que deram o ar da graça para se alimentar antes do confronto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Você tinha razão, amor, o nascer do Sol aqui é </span>
  <em>
    <span>incrível</span>
  </em>
  <span>! – Uma voz feminina meio distante quebrou o silêncio no acampamento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos olharam imediatamente na direção de onde viera, e logo um barulho de passos em meio à grama alta da floresta surgiu. Os olhares passaram a ser atentos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Eu disse que você ia amar... – Outra voz feminina, agora um pouco mais próxima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De repente, duas mulheres saem da direção que todos observavam. Era Netossa e Spinnerella caminhando abraçadas. Eram as únicas que ainda não tinham cumprimentado Adora. Agora ela sabia o porquê: não estavam por perto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– O que vocês estavam fazendo no mato? Perversão? – Frosta cruzou os braços em julgamento e foi incisiva na pergunta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agora o grupo se entreolhava entre risos disfarçados e expressões surpresas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– É o que? Não, garota, para de falar besteiras! – Netossa ajeitou seu estiloso cabelo com a lateral esquerda raspada no intuito de disfarçar o constrangimento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nós só fomos assistir o sol nascer perto do penhasco – Spinnerella justificou com os olhos verdes brilhantes e um meio sorriso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– É. Spinny comentou que esse local que acampamos tinha uma parte com uma ótima vista e decidimos ver como era de manhã. Simples. Não tem ‘perversão’ nenhuma nisso – Netossa reforçou a palavra que repetira de Frosta gesticulando aspas com os dedos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como se não pudesse resistir, Spinnerella enlaçou um dos braços no da esposa e aproveitou a proximidade para beijar-lhe o rosto. O estresse de Netossa que começara a aparecer em sua fala sumiu como mágica. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O casal era como Yin e Yang, ou pelo menos o pouco que Adora sabia sobre isso. Ela via as duas como parte de um todo. O todo delas. Apesar de funcionarem muito bem sozinhas em termos táticos, parecia que a </span>
  <em>
    <span>essência</span>
  </em>
  <span> só estava por inteiro quando se viam juntas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Parecia desafiador pensar isso, mas Adora entendia exatamente como funcionava. Entendia que certas pessoas entram nas nossas vidas não para completar algo que estava faltando, e sim para agregar o que nem sabíamos que precisávamos. Essas pessoas se tornam as nossas favoritas no mundo. Ela conhecia esse sentimento, mesmo fingindo não saber o porquê. Não acataria a ideia de que, um dia, fora o Yin para o Yang de alguém naquele orfanato, mesmo desconfiando bem lá no fundo que fora. Pelo menos, por um momento, estava certa de que quase chegou lá, pois era a pessoa favorita na vida de...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ei, Adora</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Huh... Oi... – respondeu baixo. Foi tirada de seus pensamentos bruscamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Vamos andando? – Bow perguntou gentil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele e Glimmer estavam, um de cada lado, apoiando a mão nos ombros dela. Era além de um gesto físico. Ambos estavam ali querendo mostrar que estariam com ela, a todo momento. Apesar de nunca ter contado sobre o possível descontrole de She Ra, sabia que seus amigos notavam o desconforto dela ao se transformar. Era algo entre insegurança e ansiedade. E um olhar afirmativo, um sorriso compreensivo, fosse de um ou de outro, já aliviava a pressão. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vai ver ser She Ra sozinha é que não fazia sentido. Vai ver She Ra foi criada para um propósito, mas, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adora</span>
  </em>
  <span> foi criada para outro. E não era de seu feitio abrir mão de nada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sua vida foi muito difícil, precisou ser forte sempre, não era agora que iria simplesmente se render ao que quer que fosse esse poder dentro de si. Existe uma batalha interna, acontecendo em paralelo com todas as batalhas do mundo externo. A diferença é que na interna, o que estava em jogo era um prêmio completamente individual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quanto mais saíam de dentro da mata e passavam por árvores e trepadeiras crescidas entre escombros de pequenas construções, mais apreensivos ficavam. Dessa vez, todo o grupo foi, já que o suposto campo de batalha seria no centro da pequena cidade na qual viveram pouco mais de 900 habitantes em tempos melhores. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era um lugar de altíssima exposição, poderiam receber ataques de literalmente qualquer lado. A Aliança ouviu falar que o local ainda tinha alguns poucos sobreviventes e estes temiam as visitas constantes de uma gangue da Horda prestes a declarar o território dominado. Uma vez que isso acontece, é natural que os sobreviventes ali comecem a ser ameaçados ou usados a benefício do inimigo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por isso, para proteger os indefesos e evitar que o adversário se fortaleça, o grupo liderado por Glimmer ficaria responsável por eliminar os flagelos de Horda por ali.</span>
</p><p><span>– Estou ouvindo passos e sinto que a natureza em volta está agitada...</span> <span>– Sussurrou Perfuma, fazendo todos pararem para um silêncio absoluto.</span></p><p>
  <span>Como seu poder era controlar a vida de plantas e árvores, fazendo-os de escudo, arma, obstáculo ou caminho; evidentemente Perfuma tinha propriedade para sentir as reações da natureza. Esse, inclusive, era um dos motivos pelo qual sempre acampavam mata adentro. Era o lugar onde a híbrida alta de cabelos loiros cacheados era mais sensitiva. Onde, consequentemente, mais conseguiam antever ataques.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os passos agora eram audíveis a todos. Vinham de troncos de árvore, do chão, de vários lados simultaneamente. Já estava claro que estavam sendo cercados. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era hora de se tornar She Ra. Em silêncio, Adora fechou os olhos, deixou que a força interior a tomasse até sentir-se mais alta, mais forte, mais mágica. Quando reabriu, alguns de seus amigos tinham seu rosto protegido pelas próprias mãos devido ao brilho da transformação, enquanto outros só olhavam deslumbrados. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A distração não durou muito tempo. Os passos se tornaram silhuetas, e silhuetas se tornaram formas reais, de diversas criaturas mágicas, animalescas e também humanoides. Estavam cercados, de todas as formas, por 10 seres. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Cada um escolhe um, pessoal. – Glimmer ordenou já posicionada para luta, com as mãos brilhando magia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora observou rapidamente até selecionar o maior deles: era um humanoide reptiliano alto e forte, com uma pele rosada. Ele usava uma jaqueta preta de gola alta e mangas visivelmente arrancadas. Seus braços tinham duas grandes listras pretas e as mãos eram enfaixadas para amortecer a dor nos punhos ao socar os adversários. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele a encarava com toda a confiança do mundo, e esse foi um dos motivos pelo qual Adora o escolheu. Algo nele gritava um excesso de confiança nojento, típico de pessoas que ela só soube odiar a sua vida toda. Rapidamente deixou-se imaginar como ele deveria ser antes de ser modificado, se esse fosse o caso: Glimmer provavelmente diria que era um homem que se acha o centro das atenções em um mundo que o favorece e estimula a ser desrespeitoso com qualquer outro grupo que não fosse a supremacia masculina branca. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pff, patético!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adora quase revirou os olhos. Só não o fez porque não queria mais perder tempo. Correu na direção dele enquanto invocava sua espada. Golpeou na altura do braço esquerdo do homem réptil que desviou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simultaneamente, era possível ouvir todos os outros integrantes lutando. Sons das luzes brilhantes de Glimmer, das flechas de Bow, das redes de Netossa. Sea Hawk contava com a ajuda de Swift Wind para ir contra duas criaturas voadoras que insistiam em nunca pousar para ficar tacando pequenas bombas no meio do campo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não dava para saber qual lado estava em desvantagem, mas a Aliança parecia funcionar em maior sincronia. Quando um dos membros já nocauteava seu adversário, ia somar com outros que pareciam precisar de mais ajuda. Já do outro lado, o aliado caía no chão e ficava, mesmo quando evidentemente precisava de uma ajuda para, ao menos, sair da linha de fogo. O grupo da Horda parecia desunido, ou, até, sem uma liderança, o que só facilitava o trabalho de Glimmer e dos outros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora também estava se sentindo sob controle e seu inimigo estava pagando por todos as características que a mente da guerreira pressupôs dele antes da luta. Não era um lutador fraco, era lento. She Ra era forte e ágil, isso bastava para que desviasse dos movimentos lentos do outro e retribuísse as injúrias de maneira muito mais efetiva. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essa batalha era dela. Iria ganhar fácil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alguns minutos dedicados à confiança dessa vitória foram destruídos em milésimos de segundos, quando sentiu uma joelhada cruelmente forte em suas costas. E nem era de seu adversário. Este estava caído no chão, sob a mira da ponta de sua espada. Não conseguiu ver o responsável pelo golpe, principalmente porque caíra ajoelhada com o impacto e seu inimigo réptil teve tempo o suficiente de sair de perto dela e se esconder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Só ouviu uma voz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Eu tenho que fazer tudo nesse inferno mesmo? – Era uma voz feminina em um tom sarcástico e raivoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Algo familiar para Adora. Ou era sua imaginação brincando com ela em um momento de dor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nunca quis tanto que os poderes de autocura de She Ra funcionassem em um piscar de olhos. Os poucos segundos que demoraram já foram necessários para que quase chorasse de dor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quem quer que tenha dado esse golpe, tinha uma força sobrehumana nas pernas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma vez recuperada, levantou atrás do seu novo alvo. Mal conseguiu focar nele, já que este pulava de uma lado para o outro, arranhando e chutando vários membros da Aliança para recuperar o tempo perdido dos incompetentes lutadores da Horda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Vamos recuar. Já consegui suprimentos o suficiente para essa noite – ela dizia ainda durante seus movimentos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais uma vez aquela voz imprimia algo na mente da loira. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Temia ser She Ra se descontrolando de novo, depois de meses. Não. Era uma outra sensação... Era o início de um desespero quase nostálgico. Tentou observar novamente àquela criatura. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garras, orelhas e pelagem felinas, agilidade e... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao notar o último detalhe, todo o seu corpo pulsou junto com o coração. Eram </span>
  <em>
    <span>aqueles</span>
  </em>
  <span> olhos coloridos: âmbar e azul. Seus próprios orbes arregalaram e as pupilas encolheram num susto que Adora não sabia ser bom ou ruim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Queria gritar, mas não conseguia sequer mover os lábios, quem diria usar as cordas vocais. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O grupo inimigo já estava recuando, se distanciando cada vez mais do seu, que também desistira de atacá-los para evitar fadigas desnecessárias. A Horda estava se distanciando, uns arrastando os outros que nem sequer tinham forças para levantar. A dona dos golpes mortais e olhos hipnotizantes era a última a desaparecer gradativamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora deu alguns passos inconscientes para frente, como se quisesse segui-la. Foi parada pela volta de sua lógica, que estava perdendo para o emocional desde que realizara quem estava bem na sua frente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buscou de volta o comando de suas cordas vocais e gritou:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Catra!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer e Bow estavam próximos e olharam para Adora, ainda em forma de She Ra, com expressões confusas, provavelmente se perguntando ‘Quem ela estava chamando?’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alguns dos membros da Horda tiveram a mesma reação. Estava estampado naqueles rostos que quem quer que fosse essa pessoa por quem Adora chamou, ela não estava entre eles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O que a fez parar de duvidar de seus próprios olhos foi a forma como a dona do nome virou e a fitou assustada, tanto quanto ela. Adora não pôde decifrar exatamente aquela expressão, apenas tinha certeza de que não passou despercebida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toda uma vida encarando aquele olhar passou na mente dela. Quando este era de alegria, de sinceridade, ou quando eram de medo, tristeza. Quando pedia, silencioso, para que Adora não saísse de seu lado, ou quando pedia que ela ficasse longe, bem longe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por todos esses anos, tudo o que ela mais queria era saber se um dia o veria de novo. E hoje, teve a resposta. Não exatamente do jeito que desejava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dona daquele olhar o cerrou, mal encarada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Quem é você?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ela não se lembra de mim?”,</span>
  </em>
  <span> algo naquele pensamento foi como uma facada no coração de Adora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demorou alguns segundos até lembrar que estava transformada em She Ra. Uma sombra de alívio percorreu pelo seu todo ansioso corpo com a possibilidade de ela apenas não está reconhecendo sua forma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Destransformou-se, então. E não precisou esperar muito tempo por uma reação. A surpresa da outra estava tão estampada que Adora quase pôde fazer a leitura labial do suspiro o chamado pelo seu nome em um sussurro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– A...dora...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Sim... – respondeu igualmente baixo, mas acenou positivamente com a cabeça. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A falta de voz já era uma falha causada pelo nó que subira em sua garganta, o que antecedia as lágrimas nos olhos marejados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– 3.2.2, nós precisamos ir! – Uma das híbridas da Horda falou enquanto puxava Catra pelo braço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E ela concordou. Para o desespero de Adora, ela concordou em ir embora sem mais nenhuma outra interação entre elas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nada mais além de um último olhar, que ainda dizia pouco comparado ao tanto que esperava ouvir de quem tanto lhe fez falta nos últimos anos isolada. Ela queria correr, ir atrás, saber mais. Só que seu grupo também estava saindo dali. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A próxima função é explorar o território, saber como estão os sobreviventes e se precisam de mantimentos ou apoio tático para que a Horda não volte a atacar. Iria ter que relevar essa ansiedade toda para não falhar logo em sua primeira missão, mesmo querendo, com todas as fibras de seu ser, fazer da sua vida uma saga atrás de Catra.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Passado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esse capítulo é ponto de vista de Catra e envolve uma série de flashbacks (e muito angst tbm, divirtam-se)</p><p>Boa leitura &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Estava frio naquela noite, e esse foi o motivo da reunião forçada do grupo em volta de uma fogueira dentro daquele prédio abandonado que já não tinha mais energia há anos. Os sacos de dormir, cobertores e colchões rodeavam a única fonte de calor. Única mesmo, porque o humano, do abraço, do gesto, esse ninguém nunca pôde contar. Catra convivia com esse grupo há quase 4 anos e o liderava há 2. Antes de chegar ali, havia passado por muitos lugares, alguns intragáveis, outros menos pior. Nenhum bom. Conviveu com todos os tipos de seres de inúmeras personalidades. Nenhuma boa. Se um dia fosse tentar acordar e não conseguisse mais, honestamente, ficaria agradecida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estava sentada com os joelhos apoiados na altura do peito e com um cobertor jogado em seus ombros. Em silêncio, fitando o movimento das chamas, ignorando os barulhos ao fundo. Aquele dia foi insano para Catra. Recebera um recado dos altos comandos da Horda para que colocasse seu grupo para agir, já que era um dos únicos a não reportar tarefas e conquistar territórios. Resolveu pôr os poucos que restavam da tropa à ativa, indo atrás de suprimentos, sobreviventes para aprisionar, entre outras coisas que fazia copiosamente em sua monotonia irritante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A parte da monotonia, portanto, não se fez presente por hoje. Não depois de chegar atrasada na própria batalha que planejou e encontrar a última pessoa que imaginaria rever na vida. A experiência foi insana. O que era aquilo de se tornar praticamente uma amazona brilhante de cabelos que voam mesmo quando não há um sinal de vento por perto? Esse era o experimento She Ra, afinal? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Até </span>
  <em>
    <span>nisso</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adora foi favorecida. Poderia ter se tornado uma híbrida de algum animal horrendo, mas não, tinha que parecer um ser mitológico que atingiu a perfeição em todos os seus aspectos. Faz sentido. Adora sempre foi o Hércules entre os pequenos Hades do orfanato. Era a preferida. E a mais irritante verdade é que foi também, por praticamente 9 anos da sua vida, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>sua</span>
  </em>
  <span> preferida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Pensei que fosse oferecer o seu pescoço e o de todos nós à loirinha que brilha lá – o sarcasmo soava desafiador na voz do humanóide reptiliano que acabara de sentar na frente dela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– A mesma que só não te matou porque eu cheguei? – Catra respondeu à altura, deixando um sorriso de canto vitorioso expandir em seu rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> – Eu ia sair por cima, com certeza – ele respondeu enquanto cruzava as pernas e acendia um cigarro. – Ela te conhece, não é? Está na cara... Agora eu entendi porque prefere que te chamem de 3.2.2, não tem um nome muito bonito, não é, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Catra</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No mesmo instante, a híbrida desviou da fogueira para alcançar as golas da jaqueta do outro e o puxar para mais perto de si de maneira ameaçadora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Escuta aqui, se eu ouvir você ou qualquer outra pessoa dessa </span>
  <em>
    <span>merda </span>
  </em>
  <span>de lugar me chamando por esse nome, não vou ter pena de matar! – A voz dela era tão firme que notou a reação de pavor já no olhar do outro integrante da Horda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como </span>
  <em>
    <span>odiava</span>
  </em>
  <span> aquele lugar, aquelas pessoas e não-pessoas. Fazer parte da Horda fora sua última opção e, mesmo assim, se arrepende de não ter deixado essa oportunidade passar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soltou o homem propositalmente o empurrando para trás e levantou para sair de perto antes que sua raiva a fizesse cometer um assassinato que estava em seus desejos mais profundos há anos. Olhou para trás sob um dos ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Aliás, meu nome não é tão ruim assim. Com certeza não perde para o seu, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tung Lashor</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra não tinha problema com o seu nome, e sim com quem o utilizava. Ele era um segredo para a grande maioria das pessoas, porque não tinha muito o que oferecer aos seus amigos no orfanato. Fazia do privilégio de saber quem era por trás do codinome ‘Experimento 3.2.2’ um presente em troca da lealdade dos que estavam ao seu lado. De todos, Adora, claro, foi a primeira, e por muitos anos, a única. Até que a própria, de tanto chamar por ela pelo orfanato, explanou para um órfão ou outro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ninguém tolerava a presença de Catra naquele lugar desde que pisou ali pela primeira vez, tinha que ser honesta consigo mesma. Só mesmo aquela que era sua melhor amiga, a melhor pessoa do mundo, em sua visão tão ingênua de criança. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A referência de que havia ‘bem’ dentro do ‘mal’ era materializado todos os dias na vida de Catra quando, mesmo naquele lugar horroroso, podia contar com a presença de um anjo como Adora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tudo que seu inconsciente podia fazer para endeusar essa menina, ele fazia. Sabia tudo sobre ela, e quando não sabia, estava ansiosa para conhecer mais e mais da pequena de olhos azuis intensos e sorriso frouxo. Até que chegou um momento que ninguém sabia tanto de Adora quanto Catra. Da cor favorita aos pontos do corpo em que mais sentia cócegas, das comidas que causavam alergias às piadas que a faziam chorar de rir. Da melhor maneira de confortá-la quando descobriu as cólicas menstruais às estratégias mais eficazes de tirá-la do sério. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora era o seu porto seguro dentro do lugar que lhe era tóxico, nocivo. Hoje, Adora não era nada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já não era há anos e Catra treinava seu coração diariamente para sentir repulsa do quanto a amou. Inclusive, era sua adversária agora, jogando ao lado da Aliança, do inimigo. E ainda assim, lá estava ela, odiando ouvir o seu verdadeiro nome da boca de uma pessoa qualquer e refletindo sobre como seu corpo todo estremeceu quando </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adora</span>
  </em>
  <span> o gritou. Porque até hoje não descobriu melhor som no mundo do que </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adora</span>
  </em>
  <span> chamando por ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Catraaaaa – um sussurro alto e nada discreto saía da boca de uma menininha que acabara de perder o dente de leite superior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Agora é hora de dormir – a resposta sussurrada veio de um pequena Catra com os olhos coloridos quase fechados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Catra, por favor... Por favorzinho</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– ...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Catraaaaa, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Catrinhaaa</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Aos 6 e 7 anos, respectivamente, ela e Adora dividiam o menor quarto do orfanato. Suas camas ficavam uma ao lado da outra, só separadas por uma pequena cômoda. A luz da parte externa da casa entrava pela janela e iluminava o suficiente para que enxergassem quando uma estava de costas para a outra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E, provavelmente, esse era o motivo pelo qual a mais velha a chamava. Queria atenção, no meio da noite. E sua mente curiosa jamais iria deixar passar essa oportunidade, mesmo com seu corpo quase negando a virada que deu para encarar a colega de quarto de frente. Mesmo com seus olhos quase se fechando com o esforço para focar a visão na outra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ai, o que foi, Adora?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Eu posso... eu tive um sonho e... Sonho não, foi um pesadelo... Eu não consigo dormir e... eu queria... Eu queria perguntar se...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Vem logo – Catra respondeu já segurando o lençol para cima mostrando o espaço extra de sua cama para que ela fosse deitar do lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que pudesse raciocinar, um corpo se chocou contra o seu e vários fios loiros bagunçados tomaram seu rosto quase a sufocando. Catra abaixou o cobertor devagar para cobrir a amiga e notou o quanto estava sendo apertada naquele abraço. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois de usar a mesma mão para tirar as madeixas dela da sua linha de respiração e já pousá-la na cabeça loira para acariciar desajeitada com sua coordenação motora ainda em desenvolvimento, falou baixo:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Você nem parece que tem 7 anos, fica se assustando com sonho bobo... Aposto que era sobre dinossauros te atacando de novo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Era com você... A... A Shadow Weaver fazia uma coisa com você...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra enrijeceu completamente na cama. Só lembrou de respirar quando seu pulmão começou a exigir mais ar. Adora deve ter ouvido o seu coração bater descompassado, pois apertou o ouvido contra seu peito e disse:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– É melhor não contar... Quero só esquecer e pensar em coisas boas agora, tipo cavalos. Eu e você indo visitar uma fazenda com cavalos com asas e uns chifres no meio da cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pequena Catra se deixou levar pela imaginação e deu uma risada baixa ao ouvi-la falar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sua mente dispersa de criança era uma ótima aliada para esquecer os abusos que começara a sofrer nos últimos 2 anos que vivera ali naquele orfanato. E Adora era campeã em tirá-la do abismo de medo que a consumia cada vez que ouvia o nome da mulher que a recebeu (mal, diga-se de passagem).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Esses são unicórnios e eles não existem, boba – indagou depois de respirar mais aliviada e relaxar o corpo sob o abraço da outra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Existem </span>
  <em>
    <span>sim</span>
  </em>
  <span>, na minha imaginação! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Você é uma bebezona, Adora!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Você que é, você é a mais nova!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Vamos dormir agora, estou com sono</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Tá. Boa noite, 3.2... quer dizer, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Catra</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>– Boa noite, ‘Dora</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A relação das duas começou instantaneamente, a partir do momento em que Catra foi apresentada para os outros órfãos em sua chegada, aos 4 anos. Não fazia ideia do porquê fora transferida para o ZM-H, o antigo lar que vivia não estava fechando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em um dia comum, alguém a chamou e comentou sobre uma nova oportunidade que teria de encontrar famílias que a quisessem. Disseram que isso dependeria de uma mudança, uma moradia em um novo lugar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda não raciocinava que ser uma menininha não branca, de olhos heterocromáticos e com o histórico familiar de pais biológicos problemáticos quase anulavam suas possibilidades na região majoritariamente preconceituosa em que vivia. E não foi falta de tentativa de diversas assistentes sociais tentando explicá-la de forma delicada a importância de aceitar a mudança. Mal sabiam que nada a prendia ali mesmo e não teria sequer capacidade de discernir o que era melhor para si em tão pouca idade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mudar-se era algo indiferente. Indiferente até descobrir o que estava por vir em sua vida sendo tutelada por Shadow Weaver e Hordak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mulher de pele pálida, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tão</span>
  </em>
  <span> pálida e cabelos longos era a que mais estava presente na rotina. Ela era quem checava se todos já haviam feito as refeições, se estavam com as vitaminas e sono em dia. E não porque ela era zelosa. Tudo tinha um único objetivo: crianças saudáveis, experimentos de maior sucesso e menor morte. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra nem sequer conheceu o rosto dela. Shadow Weaver usava uma máscara que o cobria por completo. Mais tarde descobrira de 5.2.2, ou Rogelio, que ela foi uma cobaia voluntária de Hordak e o teste deu errado a ponto de desfigurá-la. Para a pequena de olhos coloridos, a máscara da mais velha já fazia jus ao pavor, não tinha nenhuma curiosidade de ver o que havia por trás dela para alimentar ainda mais os traumas. Bastava a maneira ríspida na qual sempre se ordenava as tarefas, como apontava suas falhas e dissecava suas fraquezas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As crianças pagavam um preço alto pela moradia e alimentação do ZM-H. Eram submetidos a treinos físicos duvidosamente feitos para suas respectivas idades, muitas delas ‘sumiam’ na calada da noite e voltavam tão assustadas que chegavam a ficar mudas. No dia seguinte, Shadow Weaver as empurravam uma poção que as faziam apagar da memória qualquer coisa que tinham visto para revitalizar potenciais cobaias. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos, com exceção de Adora, iam visitar Hordak em seu laboratório pelo menos uma vez por semana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A primeira vez de Catra foi logo depois de uma semana que chegou. Acordou com a máscara medonha de Shadow Weaver a encarando no quarto, pronta para tampar seus gritos de protesto com uma das mãos e usar uma força descomunal para carregar seu corpo inquieto. Ela foi amarrada nos pulsos e calcanhares a uma cadeira de metal da sala mais clara e fria que já viu na vida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assim conheceu Hordak, um homem igualmente pálido e medonho. Seus olhos eram quase vermelhos e o corpo esguio, como uma assombração. Mais um personagem cuja a aparência fazia jus à personalidade. Hordak era tão sem coração quanto Shadow Weaver. Ele a dispensava da sala e fazia seus experimentos sigilosamente. Catra foi submetida à cinco injeções de uma só vez, uma retirada de sangue e alguns pequenos choques. A cada novo sintético em suas veias, mais sensações estranhas. Em uma delas não conseguiu segurar o jantar no estômago por muito tempo, em outra, sua visão ficou embaçada por dias. Nunca sabia o que iria ser feito, mas passou a implorar para que feiticeira não a arrastasse para Hordak quando chegava a sua vez, o que, depois, viera a entender que só estimulava sua ida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era a cobaia favorita do cientista e quem a mulher mais velha mais gostava de torturar, o combo perfeito para o desastre que foi viver no ZM-H.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os testes não só vinham da terrível sala do cientista maluco. Eles também aconteciam pelas mãos da bruxa, às vezes para punições quando os ‘experimentos’ quebravam regras, outras só para queimar a frustração de um dia ruim que tivera. No segundo caso, adivinha quem era a presa favorita? Previsível. Nos primeiros dias, só o olhar de Shadow Weaver bastava para domar os instintos de criança feral de Catra. Depois que esse instinto juntou com o de Adora, nada mais a parava. Elas quebravam muitas regras juntas. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Muitas</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não era exatamente culpa delas, as regras que eram incoerentes demais. Em qual orfanato seria proibido abraçar outra criança? Ou chamá-la pelo nome? Ou chorar quando se machucasse? Ou gritar e gargalhar alto no tempo livre? Houve um momento em que as duas começaram propositalmente uma lista de tudo o que era proibido e começaram a fazer. O desafio era quebrar todas as regras do ZM-H no menor período de tempo. A brincadeira ficou tão popular que, além de Adora, passara a andar também com Rogelio, Lonnie e Kylie, que nunca podiam ser chamados assim, mas de Experimento 5.2.2, Experimento 8.2.2 e Experimento 9.2.2, respectivamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sobre a regra dos nomes: a mais nova sempre era punida por não chamar Adora de E2, mesmo que Shadow Weaver mesmo nunca a chamasse assim. E claro, Adora não era punida quando deixava escapulir seu nome no lugar de ‘3.2.2’, porque era ‘culpa da influência de Catra’. E </span>
  <em>
    <span>ela</span>
  </em>
  <span> era punida porque a outra a chamou pelo seu nome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esse deslize passou a acontecer com menos frequência conforme foram ficando mais velhas, principalmente porque Adora ficava dias sem se perdoar por fazer mal à amiga. Foi quando passou a ter consciência do teor abusivo das abordagens dos tutores do orfanato, principalmente com ela. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em seu aniversário de 13 anos, Catra ficou na sala de Hordak por quase 10 horas. Ele e Shadow Weaver criaram uma nova substância que continha magia maligna e poderia surtir ótimos resultados, porém, efeitos colaterais terríveis. Para isso, ela era a primeira a ser escolhida. Naquele dia desacreditou da existência de qualquer tipo de santidade, pois se, de fato, existissem, não iriam fazê-la passar por isso em um dia tão especial para si. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Achou que nada poderia ser pior do que a sensação de algo rastejando por dentro de sua pele na região dos braços ou do estômago revirado, até ver os olhos inchados e ainda marejados de Adora quando finalmente reapareceu na quarto. Festas de aniversário também eram proibidas, o que, evidentemente, não impedira a mais velha de fazer uma surpresa com os outros amigos no quarto que dividiam. Pelo visto, Adora só não esperava ser a surpreendida, a que ficou aflita com o infindável sumiço da melhor amiga, ser a que entrou em desespero achando que dessa vez a havia perdido para a morte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Catra! – A Adora pré-adolescente exclamou já nos braços da outra garota.– Você está </span>
  <em>
    <span>viva</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A aniversariante e azarada do dia correspondeu ao gesto e afundou seu rosto nas madeixas soltas da loira, respirando fundo para sentir seu cheiro. Fazia isso para acreditar que estava a salvo agora. Quando sentiu o conforto necessário, saiu do abraço e olhou em volta. Tinha uma faixa branca com letras mal pintadas escrito ‘Feliz Aniversário’ na janela, os lençóis das duas camas estava amarrotados, como se tivessem sentado nelas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nós íamos fazer uma surpresa... Eu, 5.2.2, 8.2.2 e até o 9.2.2, que você tanto prega peças – Adora respondeu sabendo que o olhar curioso em volta do quarto era um questionamento. – Mas, foi ficando muito tarde e você não aparecia. Aí eles foram para os quartos antes que Shadow Weaver aparecesse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não respondeu. Apenas direcionou seus olhos coloridos aflitos para os azuis confusos. Não estava mais aguentando a queimação nos braços, a ardência que começara desde que saiu da sala de Hordak. Conforme iam passando os minutos, a dor piorava e alimentava uma náusea crescente. Desviou o olhar para os antebraços. Estava formando bolhas neles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Não estou... bem – sua voz quase não saíra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Correu para o corredor em busca do banheiro. Nem percebeu que Adora a seguia, até que alcançou o vaso sanitário para vomitar e sentiu alguém segurando seus cabelos soltos. As lágrimas no canto de seus olhos eram a prova de que não tinha forças nem para levantar quando tudo terminou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora estava lá e já tinha uma boa força nos braços para levantá-la em um só puxão. Ela a levou para lavar o rosto, a boca, escovar os dentes e a carregou pelos corredores escuros até o quarto novamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando sentiu que estava sendo colocada na cama, Catra tentou sorrir como gesto de agradecimento à amiga, mas não conseguiu fazê-lo sem deixar que as lágrimas traçassem seu rosto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era tão hipócrita de sua parte querer sorrir enquanto todo seu corpo adormecia, menos os malditos antebraços que ardiam mais do que as chamas do inferno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Queria poder te ajudar... – O tom de Adora era triste, suplicava por milagres.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– É só ficar aqui comigo </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Se isso realmente resolvesse...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Resolve!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mais velha ajoelhou-se perto da cama e ficou com o rosto mais próximo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra pensou, por um segundo, que a queimação começara a subir para o rosto. Não. Era apenas o efeito de estar muito próxima de Adora, reação que vinha acontecendo com mais frequência recentemente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mão dela deslizou com toda delicadeza do mundo em uma de suas bochechas. Sentiu um arrepio na região.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Quando a gente sair daqui, vou ter todos os remédios do mundo para cuidar de você. – Os olhos azuis fixos nos seus eram tão determinados quanto a voz falada. – Ou melhor... Eu </span>
  <em>
    <span>nunca</span>
  </em>
  <span> vou deixar que te machuquem!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Você é tão dramática... – Catra afirma com a voz fraca. Ela segura a mão que antes acariciava seu rosto, aperta-a gentilmente e sorri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Eu me preocupo contigo. Você é a minha pessoa favorita, esqueceu? – A voz de Adora parecia levemente trêmula, como se o gesto de Catra tivesse a desconcertado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Não é como se sua vida tivesse tantas outras pessoas assim – provocou brincalhona a outra no intuito de distrair-se da dor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Idiota – qualquer indício de insulto, se em algum momento apareceu, foi apagado pela forma como Adora sorriu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais uma vez as mãos preocupadas, ou exploradoras, de Adora iam para seu rosto, agora com polegares acariciando ambas as bochechas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ei... Eu vou melhorar, ‘Dora – respondia de olhos fechados, se entregando aos toques.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essa foi a primeira e única vez que mentira para ela. E também para si. Catra não melhorou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dias que se sucederam ao teste foram caóticos, com mutações inimagináveis. Uma noite sentiu uma forte dor no topo da cabeça, dos dois lados. Suas orelhas humanas não mais existiam, foram substituídas por orelhas felinas bem aonde doía. Depois, as unhas dos pés e das mãos cresciam pontudas e fortes, era capaz de dilacerar quem quisesse com elas. Mais tarde veio a notar que eram retráteis e não as precisava cortar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi assim por longos 20 dias, em que cada manhã surgia com uma nova característica física, depois de passar cada noite disfarçando as reações dolorosas do desenvolvimento de seu corpo híbrido. Usou bonés, roupas longas, luvas e evitava falar para não mostrar seus caninos afiados. Afastou-se de todos, inclusive de Adora. Sempre que sua amiga a procurava, se escondia nos topos das árvores da parte externa. Já não dormia no mesmo quarto que ela desde a primeira mudança física, quando Shadow Weaver a isolou em um cômodo no fim do corredor que mais parecia uma dispensa. Entendeu, posteriormente, que ali tinham câmeras para monitorá-la, facilitando relatórios em detalhes do experimento que os dois adultos loucos a condicionaram. Aliás, não havia um dia que não fosse visitar Hordak agora. Algo no olhar frio e calculista do cientista dizia que não estava satisfeito com o resultado, e, em algumas ocasiões, parecia culpar a genética de Catra. Ora, como não? O erro era sempre dela, isso aprendera desde cedo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em uma das visitas teve companhia. Conforme caminhava nos corredores mais escondidos da casa para descer ao subsolo e encarar a porta de metal do laboratório, ouvia passos distantes, que vinham na sua direção. Duvidou, a princípio. A audição das novas orelhas era muito melhor, provavelmente ouvira passos do andar de cima e não tinha muita noção, ainda, de como discernir a direção. Só que eles ficaram mais altos e se aproximavam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando Catra olhou para trás, viu um humanóide lagarto, com a pele fria e verde, músculos exacerbados. Quem era esse? Era mais um que teve o desprazer de ser um experimento? Óbvio, todos ali eram experimentos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> – 3.2.2? – Uma voz familiar e receosa saía da face mais animalesca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Roge... 5.2.2? – Catra perguntou em choque, segurando o capuz que tampava sua cabeça e rosto com ainda mais firmeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pelo olhar marejado do menino, parece que havia adivinhado certo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não que ela tenha passado muito tempo com os outros órfãos para saber se mais pessoas foram testadas. Agora sabia que não estava sozinha. O menino, mais lagarto que menino, se aproximou da amiga e apontou para o gorro. Fora um pedido para que se revelasse, uma maneira para sentir-se aliviado sabendo que não era o único que sofrera mudanças tão bruscas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E Catra tirou, sim, o capuz, revelando suas orelhas. Também levantou as mangas, revelando os braços, virou de costas para mostrar a cauda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cada movimento, não conseguia segurar as lágrimas que brotaram em seus olhos coloridos, e quando viu o mesmo acontecendo com o amigo, não as segurou mais. Ambos se entregaram ao desespero do choro, só não se abraçaram porque estavam em território muito arriscado para cometer tamanha ‘irregularidade’. O olhar que trocavam já dizia tudo, dizia o quanto sentiam um pelo outro por passarem por isso, mostrava toda a instabilidade e insegurança que juntos vieram com a mutação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Você soube que os outros três que foram testados morreram? Não eram nossos amigos, mas, estou assustado...– o jovem cochichava com a outra.– E se for questão de dias até morrermos também? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Foram cinco cobaias dessa vez então... – A mais baixa pensou alto. – Esse lugar tem que acabar, 5.2.2.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Lembra do 14.2.2, ano passado, quando ele infartou na mesa de jantar? Ele tinha 10 anos... </span>
  <em>
    <span>10 anos</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Catra! – Relembrou Rogelio sem mais esconder que estava aos prantos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Típica rotina do orfanato ZM-H. Muitas crianças chegavam, poucas sobreviviam e Catra começava a duvidar se, um dia, alguém conseguiria sair dali. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não que seus colegas merecessem a pena que sentia deles. Afinal, muitos ali conseguiam ser tão tóxicos quanto os tutores. Talvez seja a convivência, a forma como eram moldados ali dentro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra já não os tolerava muito bem, depois que começaram a, descaradamente, se afastar dela e de Rogelio por suas novas condições, o ódio só cresceu. Ninguém queria se agrupar nas atividades, ninguém sequer sentava ao lado deles nas refeições, outros os humilhavam e jogavam objetos em cima quando passavam pelo corredor. Não ajudava muito quando Shadow Weaver aparecia para alimentar tais atitudes. Inclusive, dava mais repertório para os insultos quando os chamava de aberração na frente de todos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>É. Ela e Rogelio foram promovidos a novo saco de pancada dos órfãos reprimidos, abusados e abusivos. Lonnie e Kyle eram os que ainda tentavam se aproximar, mas sofriam consequências e eram isolados pelos outros toda vez, até que a pressão foi maior e decidiram não mais conversar em público. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E Adora? Bem, essa comprava a briga dos novos híbridos incansavelmente, mesmo Catra insistindo para que não se metesse, ficasse longe dela e de Rogelio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela nunca desistiu de se reaproximar, nunca desistiu de tentar subir nas árvores mais altas atrás da melhor amiga e cair feio de uma altura considerável. Até que, por cansaço, Catra cedeu. E tinha que admitir que não foi só pelo cansaço, mas por algo que sentia toda vez que via Adora lutando para não a perder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– ‘Dora, ficar perto de mim vai ser pior!– Catra gritava da copa da árvore em uma noite escura.– Não vê o que faziam com 7.2.2 e 9.2.2 quando tentavam se aproximar do 5.2.2? Parece até que você gosta de sofrer!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Você pode descer um segundo? Tenho uma coisa importante para falar – a loira gritou com os olhos cerrados na tentativa de enxergar onde sua amiga estava exatamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquela curiosidade em saber tudo o que Adora tinha para contar, que a domava desde pequena, voltou. E voltou com a energia acumulada de muitos dias sem senti-la. Desceu e ficou de frente para a outra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notou como Adora estava ainda maior, como precisou inclinar brevemente o pescoço para fitá-la. Sua nova audição e olfato entregavam um novo dossiê sobre as reações da adolescente na sua frente. Estava suando mais que o normal, seu coração parecia uma bateria e conseguia ouvir o peso da sua respiração. Adora estava nervosa, diagnóstico comprovadamente testado pelo teste rápido de Catra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mais alta deu um passo à frente, se aproximando. Catra inclinou um pouco mais o pescoço. Por que Adora estava tão perto? E por que era ela quem começava a ter os mesmos sintomas da outra agora?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–  Não é que eu gosto de sofrer, é que sinto sua falta...– A Adora de 14 anos revelou insegura.– </span>
  <em>
    <span>Muito</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra não mais escondia sua expressão surpresa, principalmente depois que, num ato de coragem, a amiga puxou seu capuz da cabeça e pousou uma mão em seu rosto pela primeira vez depois do dia do seu aniversário. Ela nem sabia que sentia tanta falta dos toques até recebê-los novamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu silêncio abriu caminho para mais fala:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Você é uma </span>
  <em>
    <span>imbecil</span>
  </em>
  <span> de pensar que eu iria me afastar por causa disso – Adora dizia olhando para as orelhas de Catra, mas, também se referia a todas as outras mudanças. – Catra, eu </span>
  <em>
    <span>gosto</span>
  </em>
  <span> de você. Gosto independente de qualquer mudança, de qualquer coisa...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Como assim você gosta de mim? – A pergunta foi imediata, sem pensar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Eu... Eu... – O nervosismo na afirmação era crescente, pois Adora começara a perceber a conotação do que falara.– Ué, você é minha melhor amiga, como eu não gostaria de você? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ah... Sim – o tom era desapontado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por que isso machucou tanto o coração de Catra? Adora era sua amiga mesmo. Sempre foi, nunca passou disso. Não era o momento de achar que passaria disso algum dia, ainda mais agora que era uma aberração.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> – O que eu quero dizer é…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora se perdeu na fala. Talvez fosse pela forma intensa que seus olhos encontraram os de Catra. Ou quando encostou a testa na dela e levou as duas mãos para trás de suas orelhas felinas na curiosidade de senti-las. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra percebeu que Adora fechara os olhos. Sua própria pulsação era um trem descarrilhado nesse momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Você continua sendo e </span>
  <em>
    <span>sempre</span>
  </em>
  <span> será a minha pessoa favorita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela sempre falava isso e, mesmo que Catra se sentisse especial todas vezes, essa foi diferente. Essa trouxe junto uma outra sensação, uma vontade romântica de tê-la. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda assim, essa não foi a maior novidade. O significado, sim. A frase tinha outra conotação. Adora deixou claro, ali, que nada que acontecer com Catra vai tirar esse posto de sua vida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora vai estar do seu lado até nos piores momentos, vai estar do seu lado para criar os melhores momentos dentro dos tempos ruins para que ela não desista de viver, de seguir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– </span>
  <em>
    <span>Você</span>
  </em>
  <span> é a minha pessoa favorita – Catra sussurrou sorrindo e, em seguida, envolveu a garota em um abraço apertado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sua frase tinha também um outro sentido. Ela queria que Adora soubesse, ali, que ela a amava. Sabia que uma hora ou outra sua amiga iria entender a mensagem. Sentia naquele abraço. Nesse mesmo abraço que não queria que tivesse fim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O próprio abraço foi o fim. O fim precoce de uma reconciliação, o fim de uma vida presa àquele orfanato, o fim de um propósito. Aquela foi a última noite que Catra dormiu ao lado de sua melhor amiga e potencial amor da sua vida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No dia seguinte, Shadow Weaver chamou ela e Rogelio para uma sala e anunciou que estavam sendo transferidos. Não deu detalhes, não disse motivos, só que estavam indo embora. Pediu para que fossem discretos ao arrumar as malas e proibiu, no seu melhor tom ameaçador, que contassem para qualquer outro órfão. O segundo aviso foi pessoal, Catra pôde sentir. O recado, transparente como água, era para que não contasse para Adora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O motivo? Algo sobre a preparação da menina para o início dos testes especiais, um experimento do qual nenhuma outra criança teria o privilégio de participar. Que hipocrisia usar a palavra ‘privilégio’. Isso era tão Shadow Weaver, ser inconveniente por diversão. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A recém-híbrida não descobriu muito além disso, estava ocupada demais tentando suportar as lágrimas insistentes na frente da feiticeira. Era uma mistura de ansiedade e pavor, como se estivesse tão perto de se livrar de tudo que a impuseram ali. A sensação de sair </span>
  <em>
    <span>viva</span>
  </em>
  <span> do ZM-H. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por outro lado, sair vazia, sem ter Adora do seu lado. Sem, sequer, se despedir. Esperava se contentar com aquele abraço, com aquele toque gentil no rosto, com a última troca de olhar. Iria sentir tanta falta daqueles olhos, tinha certeza disso. Notou que não importa quanto objeto de Adora levasse escondido para ter como lembrança, esses nunca iriam preencher a peça principal.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O horário imposto pela tutora foi perfeito. Escolhera o momento em que todos os outros estavam no treinamento ao ar livre para que o sumiço de Rogelio e dela não fosse interrompido. Shadow Weaver os acompanhou até o final da propriedade do orfanato, em uma das trilhas que levava à floresta. No limite do lote, havia o campo de força mágico que os prendia ali, um que Catra experimentou por si só a carga elétrica que dava ao encostar em alguns momentos na infância. A mulher mais velha abriu um espaço do tamanho de uma porta para que ela e Rogelio passassem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Podem sumir daqui – a voz fria da tutora ecoou no ouvido dos adolescentes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Como assim? Não seríamos transferidos?– Rogelio perguntou.– Cadê os outros assistentes sociais?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A essa altura, Catra já tinha entendido tudo. Faz sentido não terem mais detalhes da transferência, porque ela nunca existiu. Hordak e Shadow Weaver iriam abandoná-los porque eram aberrações. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olhar para eles seria lembrar constantemente da falha, do erro. Matá-los seria prejudicial demais, principalmente quando já se esforçavam para achar uma boa justificativa para os três óbitos de dias atrás. Dizer que Catra e Rogelio simplesmente fugiram era mais palpável. Nada como uma fuga forçada para resolver os problemas de um lugar tão podre quanto seus donos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ela está nos expulsando. – Catra também sabia ser apática e fria no seu tom de voz quando queria.– E provavelmente se não formos agora, vai nos matar para não ter que lidar com nossa condição. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Você foi um desperdício de tempo, aberração, mas às vezes usa a mente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pelo tom de voz, a mulher estava sorrindo debaixo da máscara. Sádica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Sumam. Antes que eu me enoje o suficiente a ponto de matar vocês dois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A frase de despedida mais cruel do mundo? Existe. E saiu de uma pessoa com o mesmo potencial de crueldade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao pensar no conceito de liberdade, tudo passava na cabeça de Catra, menos isso. Essa era a liberdade mais contraditória da sua vida. A liberdade mais sem escolha, mais dolorida, mais desafiadora. O que faria jogada no mundo sendo metade humana metade gato, órfã, aos 13 anos de idade?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não foi muita coisa, como imaginava. Depois de algumas semanas dividindo com Rogelio um acampamento improvisado ainda pelos arredores da floresta, o rapaz lagarto resolveu seguir em frente. Catra ainda tinha medo de se apresentar ao mundo na forma em que estava, mas Rogelio tinha planos de se aproveitar de suas habilidades agora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despediu-se de vez do colega e iniciou sua saga solitária em busca de um propósito de vida. Poderia ir atrás de alguma autoridade e denunciar o orfanato? Uma alternativa. E seria uma solução, se eles não a recebessem de forma tão hostil a ponto de atirar mais de uma vez em sua direção. Ninguém a ouviu, só a expulsou. Não pôde andar na cidade por muito tempo, pois já era procurada pelos policiais e pelo centro de pesquisa local. Claro que iria ser tratada dessa maneira. Como foi tão estúpida? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois da tentativa quase suicida de socialização, pensou em métodos para passar despercebida como híbrida. Primeiro, fugiu para outro lugar escondida em um caminhão de carga. Ao chegar no novo destino, enfaixou uma parte da cabeça para que as pontas de suas orelhas ficassem coladas nela e pudesse usar um boné, com as madeixas longas cobrindo as laterais do rosto. Isso doía. O que na sua vida não doía, certo? Também perdia um pouco da sua audição, nada que afetasse em uma vida comum. Sempre usava roupas de mangas longas e calças compridas. O rabo estava sempre enlaçado em sua própria cintura, por dentro da blusa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi assim que conseguiu um abrigo em uma igreja por alguns anos. Ajudava na limpeza pós missa e eventos em troca de um colchonete num quarto de armazenagem de doações, além de duas refeições por dia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sobreviver tomava mais seu tempo do que imaginava, tanto que o plano de derrubar o orfanato e entregar Shadow Weaver e Hordak se tornou secundário, terciário e, por fim, morto. Qual era o ponto disso, agora, aos 17 anos, quando mal conseguia se nutrir? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Começara a ver alguns assuntos sobre híbridos correrem pela igreja, pelas lojas da cidade. Todos falavam sobre o presidente X que estava liberando testes em humanos para torná-los híbridos superfortes, enquanto o Primeiro Ministro Y desaprovava totalmente a iniciativa do país vizinho. Não demorou muito para a conversa mudar de teor e virar argumentações. Uns defendiam a utilidade da genética híbrida, outros condenavam os efeitos colaterais. Havia uma terceira opinião, sobre como a magia poderia ser acrescentada à ciência, como isso seria a salvação da Terra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra queria gritar na cara dessas pessoas e dizer que não havia salvação e ela era uma prova viva. Só não estava disposta a perder o pouco que tinha no abrigo da igreja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi lá, inclusive, que ouviu falar, pela primeira vez, da Horda. Quando completou 18 anos, decidiu revelar ao padre que era uma híbrida. Afinal, estava virando moda. Contou um pouco do que viveu no orfanato, não tudo, não sobre Adora. Tinha a leve impressão de que, para ele, a história delas seria um pecado. Contou sobre como era submetida a experimentos sem seu consentimento, como os efeitos colaterais raramente eram tratados, como viu crianças morrerem por isso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O padre, já idoso, vinha com a mesma ‘palavra de Deus’ para confortá-la. Isso nunca funcionou para ela, mas jamais iria interromper o homem que a tirou das ruas. Tudo bem se bastava, para ele, usar de palavras humanamente mal interpretadas sobre um ser subjetivo que, em muitos momentos de sua vida, não acreditou que existia ou que, se existisse, já havia abandonado a humanidade há muito tempo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nesse dia, porém, os mandamentos não vieram sozinhos. O padre também comentou sobre um movimento popular apoiado pela igreja. Ingenuidade de quem acreditou que algum dia a Horda foi um movimento popular. Ingênua foi Catra. Agora sabe-se o quão perigoso é dar voz a um grupo de pessoas estúpidas. Elas te convencem, elas crescem em quantidade, elas dominam o mundo. E o discurso da Horda nem era tão elaborado assim: ‘se Deus permitiu que a ciência avançasse a ponto de criar híbridos, os humanos deveriam não só aceitá-los, mas se curvar diante do novo, diante da evolução’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tosco. E convincente. Os grandes empresários, os presidentes das maiores potências econômicas e os religiosos mais poderosos batiam palmas. Foram os primeiros a testarem as substâncias químicas e mágicas mais sofisticadas. Viraram híbridos com todas as habilidades que se possa imaginar. Vida longa, levitação, armazenagem de diversos poderes simultaneamente, leitura de mente. Tinha uma até que se vangloriava da potência sexual eterna. Homens e seu imã pela masculinidade tóxica. A cada vez que eles respiravam, Catra entendia mais claramente o porquê de sua própria homossexualidade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em paralelo viu crescer um movimento de oposição: Aliança. Era a volta dos hippies? Sempre se perguntou, sempre de forma irônica. Sabia que eram liderados por uma mulher. Isso Catra aprovava. Sabia que propunham uma convivência não de submissão, mas de igualdade. Lindo no discurso. Será que esse mundo está preparado para isso? Era disso que duvidava. Ainda assim, não foi a proposta rasa da Aliança que a fez escolher a Horda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O padre a chamou para fazer parte de um novo grupo local, no qual teria chances de mudar de vida, ser reconhecida pela sua condição de híbrida e nunca mais passar pela pobreza. Tentador demais para ser negado. Os serviços iniciais eram de recrutamento. Ela e alguns outros integrantes iam conversar sobre como era ser híbrido, como isso poderia ser vantajoso. Omitia, claro, toda a parte ruim. Essa foi sua primeira missão. A Horda se expandiu pelo mundo todo, assim como a Aliança. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Parecia algo previsto, já que não demorou muito para que nações colocassem seus exércitos mutantes para lutar uns contra os outros selando o fim de relações civilizadas. As bombas escondidas em lugares estratégicos que só esperavam uma justificativa foram acionadas. Milhares, não, </span>
  <em>
    <span>milhões</span>
  </em>
  <span> de pessoas morreram. Chefes de estado foram executados em transmissões mundiais ao vivo. Empresas foram incendiadas, invadidas, depredadas, assim como escolas, hospitais, bibliotecas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E o trabalho de Catra se tornou, num piscar de olhos, incendiar, invadir, depredar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anos se passaram. Agora tinha 20. Um dia chuvoso e a invasão de uma vila já morta tornou a missão bem morosa. Em poucos minutos a tropa já tinha tudo o que precisava para declarar posse daquele território à Horda. Catra comandava um grupo grande, de mais de 30 cadetes. Decidiu que a equipe passaria aquela noite por lá por estarem longe do esconderijo base. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O fato é que todos escolheram onde iriam dormir, fizeram suas refeições e agora estava afogando as angústias da neoguerra em litros de vinho, gin, rum ou todas as bebidas alcóolicas que ainda existiam, encontradas na vila. Catra não estava nessa sintonia. Nunca esteve, para ser sincera. Estar alegre era quase que uma memória distante, um sonho utópico. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Decidiu se isolar em uma das casas abandonadas e descansar. E como o sono não vinha, apesar do cansaço que pulsava em seu corpo, pegou o seu caderno sujo e danificado, companheiro de longa data para aliviar suas tantas frustrações enquanto vivia sob custódia de Shadow Weaver e Hordak. Muitas páginas foram arrancadas alguns dias depois que saiu de lá, principalmente as que falavam de uma certa órfã de olhos azuis tão brilhantes que a cegavam para os males do mundo. Esse foi o motivo pelo qual as folhas precisaram sumir do caderno. Catra não precisava de alguém que a cegasse em um momento em que o mundo só era feito de males. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cegar-se era prejudicial, cegar-se por Adora era ser fatal, independentemente dos outros bons sentimentos que a preenchiam quando usufruía dessa cegueira. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela respirou fundo, escolheu uma folha em branco e começou a escrever:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Diário de 3.2.2, semana 4 desde o oficial surto coletivo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>O ser humano sempre foi estranho. A luta por poder, a soberba, a definição do mal e do bem... Sempre tão conveniente. De todas as espécies existentes, o ser humano é o mais evoluído. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lá está ele, no topo da cadeia alimentar. No topo de uma escala que ele mesmo criou e, portanto, o favoreceu até na menor comparação que fosse com qualquer outra espécie. O ser humano é o mais inteligente, o mais racional, o mais habilidoso, o mais moldável, o mais complexo. Uma experiência de estudo infinita, da qual se criam teorias novas e excitantes a cada período de tempo. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Não falta nada nessa criatura tão envolvente, certo? Errado. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ainda com tantas ferramentas para massagear o próprio ego, o ser humano precisa se provar. Mais. Sempre mais. O poder tem que ser infinito, e tem que ser, inclusive, sob sua própria espécie. Tem sempre algo que ele quer buscar, e dependendo do caráter do indivíduo buscador, isso passa por cima de qualquer ética ou moral.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Essa é uma forma de apresentar o lugar em que eu cresci. Ou melhor, as pessoas que me criaram e me fizeram essa... Essa aberração que sou hoje. Não sei dizer ao certo se tudo começou lá ou se aconteceu paralelamente em outras partes do mundo. O que posso afirmar é que esse lugar, esse hospício, certamente fez parte da involução do planeta Terra. Essa involução mesmo, que vivemos agora. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Temos todo o tipo de criatura que a mente criativa de uma criança de 6 anos pode imaginar: metade lagarto, metade humano; um terço cabra, um terço ave, um terço humano. E como se a situação já não fosse bizarra o suficiente, há o adicional ‘magia’. São aberrações superpoderosas. Sempre duvidei do dia em que a ciência fosse compactuar com coisas tão subjetivas como mágica, elementos energéticos ou qualquer outra forma de explicação que não usasse a lógica como base. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Acho que subestimei, mais uma vez, o intelecto humano. Ou poderia dizer, a estupidez humana. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pelo menos, para mim, o início do caos foi naquele ano, o que fui uma das cobaias do projeto de união entre ciência e magia. Juntos pareciam tão promissores, só esquecemos mesmo que a Árvore do Conhecimento disponibiliza seu fruto para todos, inclusive para o mal. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Você sabe o que acontece quando um cientista antiético com tendências psicopatas e uma feiticeira subestimada e vingativa se unem? Eles criam um orfanato para terem ao dispor várias crianças e adolescentes como cobaias. Afinal, essas nunca teriam a proteção de uma família ou sequer do Estado em defesa. Nada como oferecer um teto e um prato de comida para se sentir no direito de traumatizá-los o quanto quiser.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eu sou... Quer dizer, fui, por muitos anos, o Experimento 3.2.2. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aos 13 anos de idade, fui escolhida para testar várias doses de um líquido que misturava substâncias químicas e bruxarias alheias diretamente na veia. Bastaram 3 semanas de sensações dolorosas e mudanças físicas no meu corpo para que eu me transformasse em uma adolescente metade gato e metade humano. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>É isso, essa coisa patética que estou dizendo mesmo. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minhas orelhas não são nas laterais do meu crânio, na altura do meu rosto. Elas ficam um pouco acima, são pontudas e fofas, como um daqueles casacos cujo gorro tem uma orelha de um animal felino. Também tenho uma cauda, que, na maioria das vezes, acusa quando estou muito animada, ou com raiva, ou assustada. Meus braços e pernas ganharam novas manchas em forma de risco, como um gato com pedigree. Meus caninos e unhas são afiados, minha língua é levemente mais áspera que o normal, meu corpo tem mais pelos em todas as partes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Uma mudança muito radical para quem já sofria com inseguranças sobre a sua aparência de menina não branca que sempre foi vista como a mais temperamental e agressiva do grupo, não acham? Eu demorei para me adaptar e estaria mentindo se dissesse que não tenho pesadelos ainda com o dia em que a primeira dose dessa poção dos infernos foi injetada no meu braço esquerdo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Por outro lado, não reclamo de algumas habilidades com que fui generosamente presenteada. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ênfase na ironia da palavra ‘generosamente’. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minha vida como Experimento 3.2.2 me trouxe muitos males, muitos, incontáveis. Tanto que desse ‘bem’ eu abriria mão facilmente se fosse para anular tudo que precisei passar para tê-lo. Bom, acho que já estive pior. Hoje em dia existem muitos como eu e isso faz com que me sinta representada, como nunca me senti antes, nem mesmo quando ainda era humana. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>De qualquer maneira, vamos ao que todos gostariam de saber, mesmo que a curiosidade tenha matado o gato… Merda. Meu senso de humor ainda é mórbido. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sou bem rápida, minhas pernas são fortes e consigo saltar em alturas antes inimagináveis. Minha agilidade, somada à vitalidade de minhas garras retráteis, também serve para que eu escale literalmente qualquer coisa. E claro, eu sempre caio de pé. Sempre. As poucas vezes que não caí foi porque estava distraída com algo, como acontece quando tropeçamos, sabe? Nunca foi por minha inabilidade. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aprendi umas técnicas de luta e elas combinaram tão bem com o fato de que posso pegar distância ou cair de uma altura considerável para golpear... Lembra das minhas pernas fortes? Meus chutes também podem ser mortais. Minhas ‘orelhinhas fofinhas’ entregam os passos do meu adversário há metros de distância, assim como meu olfato aguçado simplifica minhas missões de perseguição. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Estando no corpo que estou hoje, entendo a tentativa de criar um humano híbrido com habilidades fisiológicas de outros animais. É tão conveniente para uma guerra ter suas armas em seu próprio corpo, sem precisar repor ou recarregar, sem precisar comprar de outros países. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Não é à toa que a moda pegou. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ou talvez essa moda é que tenha causado o grande embate entre o bem e o mal que desencadeou usurpação de cargos em diversas nações, depois embate com exércitos, acusações de culpados no Oriente Médio e outro na América do Norte por alimentarem tantos discursos de ódio. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>E o engraçado é que no fundo não importa quem começou o que, mas para onde isso nos levou. Todos, quem defendia e quem não, quem temia e quem não. Está uma merda para todos. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>De um lado, os que usam a magia e a habilidades híbridas para combater os líderes autoritários que nunca desistem de ter mais poder, conquistar mais territórios. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do outro, o império do mal, com um líder supremo oculto, protegido por vários feudos de subchefes que ordenam ataques aos oprimidos com seus poderes que vão de super força à feitiçaria maligna. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eu estou do lado do mal. Quem diria, não é? Não tive muita escolha. Não é como se eu tivesse mais alguma coisa a perder nessa vida. Ou alguém… Já perdi tudo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Essa é a quarta semana de um mundo sem países, sem presidentes, sem nações, cheio de lutas por poder, matança, traições e abandonos. Tenho o meu lado, mas continuo desejando que tudo se exploda.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Conexão</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Vamos sofrer mais um pouquinho? Não? Sim? Enfim, tá aí!<br/>Ponto de vista de Adora dessa vez.</p><p>Obs: Essa She Ra não tem poder de curar ninguém, só à própria Adora, e nem tanto assim.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Faziam alguns minutos desde que começara sua trilha do acampamento até o centro da cidade. Adora estava sozinha. Também não avisou nenhum de seus amigos, ainda adormecidos no primeiro horário da manhã. Sabia que se houvesse alguém acordado, seria Glimmer, para suas vídeo-chamadas matinais com a líder da Aliança sobre atualizações de status dos grupos globais. Líder e também mãe, o que com certeza resultaria em conversas mais longas e preocupadas com a jovem de cabelos lilás. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora, afinal, não precisaria de ajuda. Não quando podia virar She Ra a qualquer momento. E também não era uma missão, pelo menos não de seu grupo. Era algo pessoal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desde o reencontro inesperado com Catra, passaram-se dois dias. Dois dias sem dormir, dois dias sem se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa a não ser àquela breve troca de olhar. Tinha tanta coisa para perguntar, tantos anos para pôr em dia sobre a vida, sobre o ZM-H, sobre tudo. Por isso estava, em passos largos e ansiosos, a caminho de um lugar que facilmente poderia ser encontrado o bilhete que carregava consigo, em uma linguagem que só ela e Catra entendiam. Na época do orfanato, inventaram alguns códigos entre si para que pudessem conversar inclusive em horários proibidos pela Shadow Weaver, sobre tópicos igualmente ilegais. Adora iria deixar em um mercado no centro da antiga cidade, local frequentemente saqueado pela Horda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não ficou mais que alguns segundos. Colocou o bilhete em uma das prateleiras de produtos já degradada e voltou para seu acampamento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não sabia se a equipe inimiga estaria ali temporariamente, como a Aliança, ou se era fixo. Rezava para que sua antiga colega de quarto ainda fosse naquele local e achasse seu bilhete. Nessa missão, não fez cálculo, não pensou em estratégia e nem em probabilidades. Apenas deixaria seu recado e contaria com a sorte para que, um dia, fosse visto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Também não pensara em quando voltaria para conferir uma réplica. Mais dois dias seriam o suficiente? Três, talvez? Aliás, por quanto tempo o seu próprio grupo ficaria ali até ter que ir embora? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora já balançava as pernas aflita com a possibilidade de partir sem encontrar Catra. Iriam se separar mais uma vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Pessoal, vamos ficar por mais alguns dias aqui nesse acampamento – Glimmer saiu de uma das barracas e disse enquanto caminhava para perto do pessoal reunido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nem todos estavam ali, mas o recado da líder facilmente chegaria aos não presentes, através dos outros. Adora pôde ouvir, apesar de estar um pouco distante e fora da conversa grupal pré-anúncio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levantou-se em uma euforia que não conseguiu disfarçar. Seu sorriso e animação comemorada com um soco no ar não foi entendida por ninguém, muito menos por Glimmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> – Por que a euforia? Tem algo de bom nisso, Adora? – A líder perguntou com as mãos na cintura, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Eu... – Adora pausou e fitou os amigos que aguardavam uma resposta. – É que tive uma intuição... </span>
  <em>
    <span>She Ra</span>
  </em>
  <span> teve uma intuição de que iríamos ficar, e eu comemorei por estar controlando melhor os poderes. Não estou feliz pelo cenário, claro que não, é só por essa questão pessoal mesmo...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era péssima em disfarçar, contava com um bom argumento nesse caso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda que tenha coçado a nuca em um sinal de desconforto e desviado o olhar enquanto falava, foi convincente. E soube disso quando recebeu, inesperadamente, o abraço de uma Glimmer sorridente e um Bow festivo. Eles sabiam como o processo de lidar com os poderes era um grande desafio para ela. Qualquer passo, qualquer vitória era motivo para prestigiá-la. Adora sorriu, aproveitando aquele abraço triplo que não sabia que precisava até receber. Os outros integrantes também sorriram para ela. Cada dia mais confiavam em seu poder, em sua grande contribuição para Aliança. Weaver a disse que iria ser algo grande, certo? Ela desejava, mais que tudo, que fosse mesmo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para seus amigos, para si mesma, para a causa pela qual lutava, até para Catra, que ainda não estava do seu lado. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ainda</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tudo na vida das duas foi questão de tempo, afinal. Não seria diferente dessa vez, era o que mantinha viva a esperança dentro da jovem guerreira. E o fato de ficarem mais tempo por ali só provava esse destino. Eventualmente iriam revisitar o local onde deixara o bilhete, eventualmente veria uma resposta, eventualmente teria o abraço que tanto sentira falta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para surpresa de Adora, seu plano já dera certo no dia seguinte. Uma missão no final da tarde até o mercado, em grupo, para procurar suprimentos e buscar supostos sobreviventes vagando pelos arredores foi a deixa que precisava. Ainda não tinham avistado nenhum dos supostos moradores desde que chegaram. Os suprimentos também estavam escassos. No mercado, havia uma porta de metal na área de refrigeração com várias trancas, a Aliança deduziu que o grupo de Horda alocado ali levava todos os alimentos para lá e escondia, tanto para mantê-los estocados em um lugar um pouco mais apropriado quanto para privar qualquer outro sobrevivente de fonte alimentícia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Missão frustrada. A do grupo, não a tentativa de contato de Adora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O bilhete havia sumido dali e, em seu lugar, um outro papel, amassado e sujo, o substituía. Parecia uma folha arrancada de um dos cadernos que geralmente usavam no ZM-H. Lembrou que Catra tinha um diário supersecreto que nem ela podia espiar. Pelo visto ainda o guardava e aproveitou-se dele para responder na mesma linguagem secreta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A jovem olhou para os lados discretamente, tendo certeza de que ninguém estava por perto para questioná-la, abriu o pedaço de papel discretamente. Bastou ler as primeiras linhas para sentir o descompasso do próprio coração. Estava marcado para se encontrarem na parte externa dos fundos do mercado, muito mais escondida que a entrada, e tinha vista para uma parte mais densa da floresta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O horário não era muito definido, até porque não tinha mais tanto controle assim das horas. Nenhum relógio mais dizia o fuso horário certo quando não mais existia fuso horário. A dica era a posição da lua, e essa deveria estar bem no topo do céu, iluminando o telhado do local de encontro. Adora teve muita dificuldade para aprender esses sinais da natureza e suas respectivas novas definições de tempo, ainda tinha dúvidas, mas nada a tirou da espiral de ansiedade para que esse encontro acontecesse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por ela, já estava mais do que fechado, nem que precisasse plantar-se ali até que a lua fizesse seu caminho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para a escapada, usara a justificativa perfeita. Desde que se reuniu com o seu grupo da Aliança, tinha, em todos os acampamentos que viveram, um momento de refúgio para lidar com She Ra. Os treinamentos incontáveis de concentração, de teste de força, foram longe das pessoas, justamente para que não as afetasse caso se descontrolasse. Nesse dia, pedira por esse refúgio mais uma vez, e frisou que não gostaria de ser interrompida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não que qualquer um, alguma vez, tenha feito isso. Eram muito respeitosos com seu espaço, com seu tempo de ser. Tinha certeza que não era dessa vez que iriam quebrar o protocolo, mesmo que hoje não estivesse fazendo nada por She Ra e sim por si mesma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ajeitou as mangas longas de sua camisa branca antes de vestir a jaqueta vermelha e abotoá-la. Por fim, firmou-a no corpo com o cinto que sempre usara, acompanhado da insígnia dourada em forma de asa, um tesouro achado nos escombros do mundo pós apocalíptico. Caminhou incansável até o ponto combinado. Incansável, mas sem ar, já pela ansiedade, já pela antecipação do que iria vivenciar. Pegou-se secando as mãos na calça mais vezes que pôde contar. Estava suando, aflita. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chegou, e foi a primeira. Aproveitou a solitude para sentar-se com as costas apoiadas na parede da construção e descansar as pernas, descansar a respiração. Depois de olhar para o céu e confirmar que tinha se adiantado um pouco, fechou os olhos num suspiro profundo e apoiou a testa nos joelhos, tais quais estavam flexionados e bem perto de seu peito. Era uma posição que baixava demais sua guarda. Poderia ser atacada a qualquer momento em tamanha vulnerabilidade. Parou para refletir no porquê confiara tanto naquele bilhete também. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O que provava que Catra não estava a levando para uma armadilha? Afinal, é a sua nova inimiga, não é? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pelo menos com a grama alta ao seu redor poderia escutar os passos com mais facilidade e teria tempo para fugir, se necessário. Gostaria de não ter que pensar nisso, de não ter que desconfiar de sua amiga de longa data. Mas, precisava ser realista. Esse mundo exigia demais que fosse realista sempre, o tempo todo. Não haveria exceções agora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Algo dentro de si, uma voz acuada, dizia para desistir logo dessa reunião antes que uma tragédia acontecesse. Queria tanto vê-la, mas se sentia tão insegura, tão fora de controle. E isso era o que mais detestava. Já não bastava She Ra a tirando a sanidade? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>É isso. Já havia se convencido. Era melhor desistir e voltar para o acampamento. Levantou-se, limpou a calça e deu dois passos hesitantes para frente. Foi quando ouviu um barulho vindo de umas das árvores, alguém se mexendo. Adora ficou na defensiva, mas logo desarmou sua pose ao ver quem era. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra estava ali esse tempo todo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ei – a de olhos coloridos praticamente sussurrou enquanto pousava no chão e se aproximava de Adora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estava com um olhar perdido, e, a cada vez que chegava perto para ficar de frente para Adora, a razoáveis centímetros de distância, era mais visível em seu rosto a mesma insegurança que ela própria sentia há segundos atrás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Já estava aqui e não veio falar comigo...– Adora pontuou, também em tom hesitante. Não perdera a fisionomia centrada.– Por quê? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Eu... Estava avaliando se era seguro – Catra desviou o olhar para os pés em milésimos de segundos de vulnerabilidade. Logo recuperou o olhar investigativo e encarou Adora. – Se você não estava planejando uma armadilha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Eu jamais faria isso! – A resposta quase atropelou a fala da outra. – Eu </span>
  <em>
    <span>jamais</span>
  </em>
  <span> pensaria em te prejudicar. Durante todo esse tempo sem saber de você, eu me preocupei... Eu... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Droga</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Catra! Eu... Achei que talvez tivesse morrido em alguns desses assassinatos em massa que aconteceram nos últimos anos!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– E por que estava indo embora agora? Não tinha como eu saber sua intenção, não? Há quanto tempo não nos falamos? – o tom de Catra ficava reveladoramente inseguro e triste conforme ia jogando as palavras para fora de si em uma só respiração.– E você está com a Aliança agora, o grupo inimigo. Por todos esses anos nunca nem tentou me procurar... O que me garantiria que ainda se importa? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– ‘O que garantiria...’ – Adora repetiu parte da frase baixo, indignada. – E você? Por que </span>
  <em>
    <span>você</span>
  </em>
  <span> não quis saber o que se passava comigo? Onde você se escondeu?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Acha que eu não tentei destruir aquele lugar e te buscar? Na minha vida, o mundo já estava um caos antes mesmo dessa merda toda acontecer, Adora!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma pausa dramática entre olhos marejados que se encaravam. Depois da alteração de voz inconsciente da mais baixa, só aquela troca de olhares tornava a comunicação menos passiva agressiva. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora viu Catra respirar fundo e as lágrimas, que teimava em prender nos olhos, escorrendo pelas bochechas dela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– O que me fez pensar que esse encontro seria menos caótico? – Catra dizia entre o choro, balançando a cabeça em negação.– Ha! Que idiotice minha... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Não... Desculpa, eu...– A mais alta pousava uma das mãos no ombro da outra e afagava hesitante, não sabendo se seu toque ainda era permitido.– Olha, não precisa ser caótico se tentarmos conversar como duas civilizadas... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Não somos mais civilizadas há anos, até porque não tem mais civilização. – Catra respondia ríspida e afastava-se do toque de Adora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, não seja boba vai...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois da calmaria transmitida pela última fala de Adora, a interação começara a ficar um pouco mais calma. Alguns segundos a mais se encarando e a mais velha arriscou um breve sorriso de canto, que foi correspondido em seguida com outro vindo de Catra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambas puderam sentir suas respirações saindo da tensão aos poucos. Isso deu coragem para que Adora abrisse os braços em frente à mais baixa e dissesse:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Vamos tentar de novo: Oi, Catra, quanto tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Oi...‘Dora – a híbrida felina olhava para os braços abertos da amiga incerta se aquilo era um gesto pedindo mesmo por um abraço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E era. Adora inclinou um pouco mais seu corpo para perto de Catra até que ela completasse a distância e envolvesse, ainda hesitante, os braços no meio de seu tronco. A mais alta foi mais expressiva e apertou a amiga em seus braços, apoiando as mãos firmemente nas costas dela. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aos poucos Catra foi aceitando o embalo, se aninhando mais no outro corpo, afundando, irresistivelmente, o rosto naquele colo do peito. Adora só notou o choro da amiga quando os soluços ficaram mais altos. Ela mesma não conteve as próprias lágrimas, que caíam em gotas no topo daquela cabeça de longos cabelos castanhos, onde seu queixo estava delicadamente apoiado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Como senti sua falta, Catra... – Sussurrou e deixou que uma das mãos acariciasse as costas da outra para consolá-la.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Também... – A voz era abafada pela jaqueta de Adora, mas Catra fez-se escutar mesmo assim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ficaram o tempo que acharam necessário naquele abraço até finalmente conversarem. E nenhuma questionou a outra sobre o quanto precisavam daquilo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nessa noite, o assunto foi mais sobre como chegaram até ali. Como Adora fugiu depois de 8 anos confinada, sem saber que Catra nunca foi transferida, e sim abandonada. E ela recebeu mais detalhes sobre isso, inclusive, quando sua amiga explicou seu modo de sobrevivência sendo uma das raras híbridas naquele período. Adora imaginou o quão difícil deve ter sido a vida dela, o quanto se sentiu sozinha e, principalmente, invisível, descartada. Sempre vira a dificuldade de Catra para ganhar o mínimo de atenção que fosse, tanto dos outros órfãos quanto da própria Shadow Weaver. Dessa, a mais nova aprendeu que era melhor tomar distância o máximo possível, já despertava na feiticeira muito ódio, e sem nenhuma intenção. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E, honestamente, Adora nunca entendeu isso. Catra sempre foi muito inteligente, engraçada e companheira. Tinha umas crises de raiva às vezes? Sim. Nada que a impedisse de, ainda sim, ser uma das melhores pessoas daquele lugar. Uma parte dela via vantagem nisso, já que, em nenhum momento, precisou dividir a atenção de sua amiga favorita. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por outro lado, significou quase uma vida inteira de incompreensão, isolamento e repressão, tudo o que menos desejava a quem tanto amava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>De novo esse sentimento. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Amor</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Muito estranho lidar com ele depois de anos de distância. Mal conseguiu tocar a outra depois do abraço, mesmo com seu corpo implorando por isso. Via o quanto Catra se esquivava, hesitava diante de sua presença. Teria que respeitá-la, afinal. E quando a noite já estava quase virando dia, ambas precisaram se despedir. Ainda tinham muito o que falar e, mais uma vez, quem tomou a iniciativa foi Adora:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Podemos nos encontrar de novo? Ainda temos muita coisa para falar, não acha? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Sim – Catra respondeu enquanto esticava as mãos para ajudar Adora a levantar. – Pode ser amanhã, e um pouco mais cedo. Perder noites de sono seguidas não vai fazer bem para seu corpo mágico brilhante e cabelos sedosos, </span>
  <em>
    <span>princesa</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com essa Catra, a que ela conhecia muito bem, sabia lidar. Adora aceitou a ajuda e, depois que levantou, olhou com um sorriso provocativo para ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Que desculpinha... Não aguenta ficar umas noites sem dormir que já fica cansada, é? Fraca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Vai pro inferno, Adora! – Catra disse com um sorriso no rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Mas você diz amanhã hoje mais tarde ou amanhã amanhã </span>
  <em>
    <span>mesmo</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Porque, você sabe... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tecnicamente</span>
  </em>
  <span> já é outro dia e...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Por que não previ esse tipo de pergunta vindo de você? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A risada que Catra acalentou o coração de Adora mais do que imaginava que poderia fazer. Depois de tudo que precisou reprimir sobre ela, quase se esqueceu do quanto amava fazê-la sorrir. Sempre foi um de seus hobbies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Quis dizer amanhã </span>
  <em>
    <span>amanhã</span>
  </em>
  <span>, tonta – o tom de voz de Catra era tão suave que nenhum falso insulto que usasse iria afetar a sensação de conforto que trazia. – Precisa descansar para me enfrentar em batalha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ha! Digo o mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essa despedida nunca fez tanto sentido. Realmente passaram os dias seguintes lutando um contra a outra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A parte do descanso, porém, foi a única que não aconteceu. Desde o segundo encontro, passaram a se ver todos os dias. Mesmo que marcassem horários mais cedo, sempre viravam a noite. Por isso, equiparam-se com cobertores e até pequenos lanches consecutivamente. Iniciativa da Adora, claro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E falaram sobre tudo, literalmente. Desde como Adora só percebera o ‘fim do mundo’ depois de fugir do orfanato, a como Catra teve que lidar com tudo e ver o começo da caótica era. Desde como ela dominou suas habilidades felinas enquanto Adora ainda lutava contra o descontrole dos próprios poderes, à incerteza da sobrevivência dos outros amigos que fizeram no ZM-H. Os assuntos eram tão infindáveis quanto o enfrentamento quase diário daquele acampamento da Aliança versus os soldados da Horda de Catra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claramente evitavam se enfrentar face a face, principalmente porque Adora, quando estava de She Ra, temia se descontrolar a ponto de tornar o pesadelo no qual degolava Catra uma realidade. As raras vezes que se encararam, a híbrida felina visivelmente facilitava para a amiga, parecia que entendia perfeitamente sua insegurança. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claro que, ao retribuir e também facilitar para Catra, sua atitude trazia um sentimento de culpa. Diferente de seus amigos, Adora não estava dando o máximo de si de propósito. Sabia que isso era nocivo e ia contra tudo o que prometeu a eles e a si mesma quanto ao enfrentamento do inimigo. Não podia contar-lhes o motivo, pelo menos não por agora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O que podia fazer era continuar com os encontros, continuar acalentando seus próprios desejos até que se sentisse preparada para desapegar-se deles, algo que por agora parecia impossível, mas sabia que teria que acontecer caso seu plano de chamar Catra para a Aliança não desse certo. Tal plano era algo muito novo em sua mente ainda, mesmo que persistente. Quando apresentasse a proposta, tinha que ser convincente, tinha que fazer dar certo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teria que estudar. E já começara, depois de três semanas de encontros diários. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A maneira que sua amiga se comportava quando Adora apresentava hipóteses em que ela não fazia parte do lado inimigo, como ainda não iniciava nenhum contato físico, mas, aceitava todos os iniciados por Adora, indicando estar solicita às suas propostas. A indignação que tinha por seus companheiros na Horda, pelas desconfianças de Tung Lashor, o ex-líder que ela mesma usurpou. O mesmo que tem tomado atitudes por si só e liderado os últimos ataques, ainda mais intensos, ao grupo de Glimmer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora tinha isso a seu favor, o quanto Catra não era feliz na posição em que estava, o quanto ela não ligava para o poder que tinha, e que este só a trazia mais ameaças, mais provações. Até revelou que uma vez o líder mundial, o aclamado Mestre da Horda, enviou uma mensagem ameaçando-a por não dominar nenhum território nos últimos dias. E mesmo explicando que perdeu mais de 80% de sua tropa, o homem não quis saber de ‘justificativas para incompetências’, como ela citou. Sabia que Catra estava farta, exausta e que aqueles encontros a faziam bem, porque </span>
  <em>
    <span>via</span>
  </em>
  <span> em seus olhos. E tudo isso estava sendo metodicamente anotado na mente para que planejasse a estratégia perfeita de recrutamento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em uma dessas noites, uma das mais recentes, Adora se deixou levar pela descontração e intimidade recém recuperada. Catra parecia estar de bom humor e, por isso, preferia não a incomodar com assuntos traumáticos ou polêmicos. Sentaram na mesma grama, apoiadas sob o mesmo muro da mesma construção de sempre. O melhor momento da rotina. Entre os muitos assuntos picotados e silêncios confortáveis compartilhados, falaram sobre utilidades e inutilidades de seus poderes como híbridas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora não segurou a risada quando Catra admitiu que o fato de She Ra poder derrubar 100 soldados de uma vez era ‘sexy’. Não que tivesse captado alguma indireta com esse comentário, apesar de querer que houvesse. Apenas achara engraçado a forma tão descontraída que sua amiga de longa data usara. E quando retribuiu o elogio dizendo como a forma híbrida de Catra era ‘igualmente sexy’, a resposta foi ainda mais divertida:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Sério? Que fetiche mais estranho, ‘Dora! – Catra disse em tom divertidamente provocativo, balançando sua cauda de um lado para o outro, fazendo-a esbarrar propositalmente no rosto da loira.– Sou uma mulher-gato, </span>
  <em>
    <span>literalmente</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Como isso é sexy? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Você se subestima demais... – Adora arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e cutucou o ombro da outra de leve com o braço enquanto levava à boca a maçã que comia. – Aliás, você também não teria fetiches estranhos com todo esse lance de ‘She Ra é sexy porque pode quebrar meu pescoço em segundos’? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Eu não falei isso! – Mentiu descaradamente e fingiu uma expressão ofendida. – Além do mais, She Ra tem a forma mais próxima de uma humana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Quer saber? Não pode me dizer o que devo ou não achar sexy! – Ao pontuar ainda na última mastigada da fruta, um pedaço escapa da sua boca e vai parar na perna de Catra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora rapidamente passa a mão para tirá-lo no desespero enquanto é observada pela vítima em silêncio, que fingia estar enojada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Com certeza </span>
  <em>
    <span>isso</span>
  </em>
  <span> não é sexy – Catra provoca segurando o riso. Não por muito tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora cruzou os braços numa falsa impaciência e depois acompanhou a amiga na gargalhada. Esse reencontro estava tão bom. Esquecer por alguns segundos que estavam em um cenário caótico, em lados opostos de uma guerra. Era reconfortante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E o melhor: toda a fluidez que era a marca dessa amizade estava lá, intacta. Era tão fácil se sentir confortável enquanto estava com quem nunca quis sair de perto. Mesmo não contando sobre seu verdadeiro sentimento, mesmo que esse segredo ainda estivesse acovardado demais para se destrancar de seu coração.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Eu sempre achei que você fosse ser o tipo que se casaria com um cara que gosta de apanhar de mulheres bonitas. – A mais nova encostou a cabeça levemente no ombro da amiga enquanto voltava ao assunto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Primeiro, obrigada pelo elogio. Segundo, não me casaria, muito menos com um cara. Terceiro, onde que eu </span>
  <em>
    <span>sequer</span>
  </em>
  <span> iria arranjar alguém presa no orfanato? Falando assim, parece até que nunca me conheceu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra deu mais uma daquelas risadas que faziam as borboletas no estômago de Adora se agitarem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Eu tô brincando, ‘Dora! Sempre soube que jamais aceitaria o pedido de casamento que o 9.2.2 sempre quis te fazer desde novinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– O </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kyle</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Não, não. Ele era muito afim do 5.2.2 e da 7.2.2 </span>
  <em>
    <span>ao mesmo tempo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Você entendeu tudo errado... E depois eu que sou a tapada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como estavam sentadas uma do lado da outra, seus braços se encostavam quase sempre, e Adora se viu forçando esse contado por ainda mais vezes. Parecia que se afastar significava perder o que reconquistara. E isso não poderia permitir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ha! Mas isso não anula o fato de que você não entendia nem os sinais </span>
  <em>
    <span>óbvios</span>
  </em>
  <span> de ninguém naquela época – Catra virou o rosto para encarar Adora e sua respiração arrepiava levemente o ombro dela pela proximidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– É? – Também virou o rosto na direção da outra. – Diz uma coisa que eu não reparava então... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viu o par de olhos heterocromáticos se arregalar surpreso quando disse a segunda parte em um cochicho mais arrastado que o normal. Não porque queria, mas por instinto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estavam tão perto. Mas </span>
  <em>
    <span>tão</span>
  </em>
  <span> perto. Podia ver o leve tom rosado que se formava por cima das sardas do rosto de Catra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O que aconteceria se encostasse a testa na dela como fizera da última vez no orfanato? Dessa vez, Adora tinha quase certeza de que não se contentaria só com um abraço em seguida. Já naquela época foi muito doloroso não ter selado os lábios nos dela. Já naquela época desejava isso com </span>
  <em>
    <span>tanto</span>
  </em>
  <span> ardor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ann... Não vem nada em minha mente agora – Catra virou o rosto e quebrou o encanto que parecia inebriar as duas naquele momento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As pontas cacheadas do cabelo de Catra encostaram levemente no ombro de Adora devido à virada brusca. A loira brincou com uma delas, enrolando um dos dedos sem se fazer notar e logo soltou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Pois eu acho que era </span>
  <em>
    <span>você</span>
  </em>
  <span> quem não enxergava sinais óbvios – Adora desviou o olhar para o chão. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Passou a entreter-se arrancando alguns pedaços da grama. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Como não notar que você foi o primeiro amor da minha vida e talvez seja o único e eterno, por exemplo</span>
  </em>
  <span>’, o pensamento dançava em sua mente e tentava forçar a saída por voz. Adora o segurou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Está blefando, loirinha – a mais nova respondeu depois de um tempo, movendo as orelhas e a cauda inquieta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Loirinha’</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Que porcaria é essa? – Depois de perguntar, Adora caiu na gargalhada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se a intenção de Catra era quebrar o ar denso que se formou, conseguiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Tung Lashor te chama assim – esclarecia entre um sorriso. – Tenho vontade de moer os ossos dele com as próprias mãos quando fala com toda essa falsa intimidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora não tinha certeza se Catra, propositalmente deixara espaço para interpretar o desejo de agressão como ciúmes, superproteção, ou se tudo não passava, puramente, de um ódio que ela já sentia por ele. Ou se eram as três coisas simultaneamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O que tinha certeza, no caso, era que sua amiga estava falando demais do homem cobra nos últimos dias. Algo a afligia em relação a ele. Iria pensar sobre isso depois, um outro dia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Até porque, mesmo se quisesse, não teria tempo entre os constantes ataques da Horda cada vez mais próximos ao acampamento, o que ocorria, em alguns casos, mais de uma vez por dia. As batalhas se tornaram cansativas demais, parecia que era um plano para vencê-los pela desistência. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora em nenhum momento se deixou desconfiar de Catra, até porque tinham o lugar marcado em campo neutro para os encontros, e duvidava ser vista como uma ameaça pela outra cada vez menos. Percebeu que na maioria dos ataques, Tung Lashor era quem chegava comandando, enquanto sua amiga, ou não aparecia, ou chegava mais tarde para recuar a tropa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer tinha um bom palpite: alguém da Aliança fora seguido ao retornar das missões. De fato, é uma possibilidade, principalmente agora que quatro dos dez integrantes tinham retornado à base da Aliança para substituir membros de outros acampamentos enfraquecidos. Isso fazia com que as idas matinais ao centro da cidade fossem mais frequentes, na tentativa de acelerar o resgate dos sobreviventes até então desaparecidos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Sério, isso tá um inferno! – Glimmer entrou na cabana onde Perfuma, Bow e Adora se encontravam e jogou o corpo na cadeira, exausta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles tinham acabado de voltar de uma batalha. Nessa foram seis deles contra dez do inimigo, sem a presença de Catra do lado oposto inicialmente. Dessa vez estavam tão perto que Perfuma quase não conseguiu crescer as plantas trepadeiras sob a trilha da floresta para esconder o acampamento. Quase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logo que atacaram o grupo da Horda, começaram a se afastar propositalmente do local para que os inimigos perdessem o caminho do esconderijo. She Ra estava energeticamente sobrecarregando Adora. Apesar de o físico aguentar lutar com três ao mesmo tempo, sentia pulsar, por milésimos de segundos, a sede assassina que tentava esconder nas mais profundas memórias. She Ra a intimidou por mais alguns segundos, mas estava sendo forte e não a deixou vir à superfície. Precisava resistir, afinal. Seus amigos eram golpeados covardemente. Estavam cansados.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em um lapso de força bruta, sua espada foi fatal para dois dos seus oponentes. Um morreu com uma enterrada da lâmina na altura do estômago e o outro, com um corte profundo no pescoço. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Menos dois para as próximas lutas</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pensou Adora. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eu quero mais, quero matar </span>
  </em>
  <span>muito</span>
  <em>
    <span> mais</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pensou She Ra ocupando o espaço de Adora com seu desejo sanguinário.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sorte é que não havia mais motivo para ataques. Catra apareceu, derrubando todos os membros da Aliança em tempo recorde, incluindo She Ra, para ganhar espaço e recuar sua tropa. Foram chutes que serviram mais como empurrões do que efetivamente golpes. Serviram também para que Adora destransformasse o mais rápido possível e fizesse sumir a voz maligna que quase dominara a sua mente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Enquanto estava de She Ra, pelo menos salvou Bow, que estava com um corte razoavelmente profundo em um dos braços, golpe da adaga de um dos híbridos que matara. Adora tinha um corte um pouco mais leve, porém comprido, que ia da mandíbula à bochecha esquerda, de quando tirou seu amigo das mãos do lutador da adaga. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agora, ambos estavam sendo tratados por Perfuma, na cabana, com seus remédios naturais milagrosos e curativos resistentes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nós vamos sair daqui logo, é só acharmos os sobreviventes, Glimmer – Perfuma comentou otimista, enquanto enfaixava o braço do amigo arqueiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– E será que eles estão vivos mesmo? – a impaciência da líder era notável, assim como o desânimo.– Acho uma perda de tempo, uma paranoia da minha mãe manter a gente nesse território que já nem dá mais para recuperar, ainda mais estando em menor número.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ei, você precisa descansar um pouco – Adora foi até a amiga e a abraçou. Ela em pé e Glimmer ainda sentada, envolvendo os braços na cintura da loira e apoiando a cabeça em seu estômago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Tivemos mais de 50 acampamentos destruídos, literalmente zerados pela Horda nas últimas duas semanas – a jovem mágica pausou para suspirar e segurar o choro. – Em alguns continentes não temos mais nenhum membro da Aliança vivo... Tem dias que nem tenho mais esperança, todos vamos ser oprimidos por eles, assassinados...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Não diz isso, Glimmer – Bow entrou na conversa hesitante. – Talvez a Aliança precise de um plano um pouco mais agressivo ao invés de ficar só resgatando território e sobreviventes. Acho que poderíamos ter alguém infiltrado na Horda. E realmente não sei como não pensaram nisso antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos na sala ficaram silenciosos por alguns segundos, realmente pensando na sugestão do rapaz. Acabando seu papel ali, Perfuma se despediu dos três e saiu da cabana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nunca pensaram porque minha mãe jamais aprovaria... – Glimmer ajeitou-se ainda mais no abraço de Adora. – Mas isso nunca me impediu antes. Vocês acham que poderíamos tentar sozinhos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– É muito arriscado – Adora respondia enquanto acariciava a cabeça da amiga levemente.– Os grupos da Horda não são tão integrados como os da Aliança e existem brigas internas, competições por liderança... Ia ser uma guerra dentro da guerra... É o caos, Glimmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Como sabe disso tudo? – a pergunta foi uníssona, vinha de Bow e Glimmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora congelou. Parou o movimento da carícia, e com os olhos arregalados tentou explicar-se:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Uh...Eu... Ué... Eu percebi isso com... Em... Em batalha. É. É isso. Em batalha eles são muito desunidos e uma hora o ataque é liderado pelo homem cobra lá, outro pela...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Catra – Glimmer interrompeu.– Não é esse o nome? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– O que? Como assim? Como sabe? – Adora suspirou durante o espanto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realmente desaprendeu a respirar naquela sala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Você a chamou assim uma vez, a que parece ser líder deles, no seu primeiro dia de batalha. Aliás, nunca contou sobre isso. Conhece ela do orfanato? – O amigo aproximou sua cadeira das duas mulheres, aguardando a resposta de Adora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não tinha mais como esconder a história mais importante de sua vida para seus amigos. Já era tempo de saberem quem foi Catra em sua vida, e quem é hoje. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não poupou os dois dos detalhes sórdidos, dos maus tratos triplamente piores que sua melhor amiga sofrera em comparação a todos os outros órfãos. Contou sobre a aproximação que tinham uma com a outra, as promessas, as noites mal dormidas dominadas pelos pesadelos, e, também, as bem dormidas quando tinham suas respectivas companhias. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chegou até o presente, nos encontros às escondidas que estavam tendo e como preparava-se para propor que a meio humana viesse para Aliança. Só precisava de um pouco mais de tempo. E sabia que seus amigos iriam respeitar isso, apesar de Glimmer ter repudiado a atitude de ter encontros com nada mais nada menos que a líder do grupo inimigo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventualmente Bow a convenceu a se colocar no lugar de Adora e entender o gesto, o que funcionou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por fim, só foi omitida a paixão que guardara anos e anos por Catra. Na sua história, Adora não deixou evidente, como temia deixar na vida real, o sentimento intensamente romântico que tinha. Não por desconfiança de seus melhores amigos, mas por não estar preparada para expressar em palavras, por não saber como externalizar. E na má fase pela qual o mundo passava, nem via vantagem em arriscar. Imaginava ser algo com forte potencial de afastar Catra de si para nunca mais achar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por falar em se afastar. Faziam duas noites que não a via. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela deixou avisado antes, claro, e garantiu que deixaria um bilhete indicando o próximo encontro. Disse à Adora que precisava resolver a ‘rebeldia’ de Tung Lashor e os recentes ataques à Aliança totalmente planejados sem sua presença. Isso estava a consumindo nos últimos dias, era visível nas olheiras fundas que apresentara da última vez que se viram. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mesmo quando Adora insistia para que Catra fechasse os olhos e descansasse um pouco enquanto estava ali, podendo protegê-la, não se rendia. Mesmo quando a híbrida felina afirmava que relaxava, sim, nos braços dela, mas, no fundo, mal conseguia baixar a guarda de verdade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Só uma vez, quando Adora passou os dedos entre os cachos grandes do cabelo dela para acariciar e desembaraçar simultaneamente, ronronou. E foi a primeira vez, depois de tantos anos, que a mais velha pôde ouvir o som que aprendeu a amar desde que vira a mudança de humana para híbrida de sua amiga. Foi a única vez desde que se reencontraram que, comprovadamente, Catra descansou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoje iria revê-la. Recebeu o bilhete deixado na prateleira escondida do mercado e sabia que a outra estaria lá, sem precisar confirmar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se dessa vez dependesse só da pontualidade de Catra... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora já havia chegado ao que equivaleria 40 minutos, ou mais, e nada. Olhou em volta, concentrou-se no barulho entre as árvores e em possíveis passos pela grama alta que crescera sob o antigo asfalto da rua. Nada também. O vento estava forte e gélido essa noite, já sentia a ponta dos dedos perdendo o calor corporal. Adora olhou para o céu. Provavelmente choveria, para variar. E Catra não aparecia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Vamos... Aparece logo... – A jovem falava entre os dentes, abraçando o próprio corpo para se proteger da rajada de vento mais forte que passara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais 10 minutos se foram. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O vento balançava as árvores e fazia sons que confundiam a mais velha. Não conseguiria ouvir tão facilmente, agora, caso alguém estivesse caminhando por perto. E foi no momento em que a aflição estremecia todo seu corpo que ouviu um brusco movimento vindo do lado esquerdo da mata, uma parte mais densa, com grama tão alta que chegava na altura de seu quadril. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por reflexo, levantou-se e virou a cabeça na suposta direção e, ao cerrar os olhos, pôde notar movimentos lentos, não naturais ao vento, naquela parte do mato. Tinha alguma coisa ali. Alguma coisa viva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– </span>
  <em>
    <span>Catra</span>
  </em>
  <span>... – Em um sussurro gritado, Adora chamou pela amiga enquanto caminhava para mais perto do local.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não obteve resposta, mas ouviu uma sequência de tosses pesadas, como se houvesse um engasgo em paralelo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deu mais alguns passos e já conseguia enxergar um buraco em volta do mato alto, feito pelo peso de um corpo deitado ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Tem alguém aí? – Perguntava um pouco mais alto e alerta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais tosses. Agora alternadas entre suspiros de agonia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adentrou mais rápido, tirando as folhas de seu caminho com as mãos e chegou ao espaço determinado. Estava bem mais escuro que no ponto de encontro. Ainda assim, viu uma silhueta de alguém caído de costas no chão e, em volta da cabeça, algo molhado. Provavelmente uma poça de sangue. A respiração estava baixa, quase parando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora abaixou-se e quase perdeu o próprio ar ao encostar na cabeça da vítima. Tinham duas orelhas no topo da cabeça. Orelhas de gato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Catra? – Dessa vez a voz foi baixa porque lhe faltara completamente o ar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A circulação de sangue pareceu diminuir e gelar seus membros, paralisados pelo medo que era seu único condutor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem pensar duas vezes, já que nem pensar uma era possível na situação, ajoelhou-se para posicionar seus dois braços debaixo da parte frontal do corpo híbrido desacordado e ter apoio o suficiente para jogá-lo para cima de seu próprio ombro. Forçou os joelhos para levantar-se e, finalmente, dar passos para trás, voltando o caminho que havia feito do ponto de encontro até ali. O corpo tinha todo o peso em Adora e somente os pés arrastavam no chão conforme o movimento dela. Com aquela proximidade, apesar do excesso de sangue, ela já tinha certeza que era Catra pelo cheiro. Os cachos úmidos de sangue, as roupas visivelmente danificadas, a respiração mal saindo e nenhum movimento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O vento e a exposição à leve chuva que chegara não iriam ajudar. Por isso, Adora chutou a porta dos fundos do mercado e a arrombou. Ficaria ali dentro, era um abrigo mais seguro e conseguiria pelo menos alguns materiais para curativos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Até colocar a mais nova no chão encostada na parede, sentia a adrenalina fazer seu corpo suar e o leve corte entre a mandíbula e a bochecha, arder. Sabia que sua própria pulsação estava duas vezes mais rápida, finalmente voltando a circular o que havia parado com o primeiro susto. Respirou fundo ao olhar a cena de Catra desacordada no chão e avistou na perna esquerda uma flecha enterrada, na altura da lateral externa da panturrilha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Passou, na tentativa de se acalmar, as mãos no rosto. Isso só a fez ficar coberta de sangue, como estava também sua jaqueta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Merda! – Virava as mãos das palmas aos punhos. Todos pintados de vermelho escuro. – É muito sangue!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Só não ficou estática na própria angústia por muito tempo porque algo a alertava. Precisava achar um kit de Primeiros Socorros, água, algo para iluminar, algo para esterilizar. Seu modo sobrevivência não era tão aguçado quanto o de seus amigos da Aliança, mas, funcionava muito bem em situações desesperadas. Aliás, sempre funcionava quando seu único desejo era tirar a dor de Catra. Era assim no ZM-H, é assim agora, nesse mundo de guerra e caos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deu algumas voltas pelos corredores abandonados e escuros do mercado até achar uma lanterna funcionando. Depois, alguns minutos até achar materiais soltos para curativos e spray para feridas, provavelmente de algum kit que já fora aberto e usado. Pegou uma garrafa de vodka, algumas toalhas, garrafas de água, linha e agulha, fósforo e velas. Também pegou uns analgésicos que encontrara no caminho de volta à sala. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O pouco que aprendeu com cuidado de ferimentos emergenciais com Perfuma iria se fazer útil agora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iluminou o ambiente com as velas e a lanterna, usou as toalhas para estancar o sangue e, com a vodka, esterilizou as mãos e a adaga que tinha escondida entre sua meia e bota para emergências. Pela décima vez, respirou fundo em busca de foco e firmeza nas mãos ainda trêmulas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os mais graves ferimentos de Catra eram a flecha na perna e um buraco de diâmetro pequeno entre o ombro e o peito esquerdo, que parecia a dano também de uma flecha, já arrancada. Tinham vários hematomas arroxeados pelo corpo, porém, eram esses dois que necessitavam de cuidados urgentes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com uma das mãos segurou a perna machucada, com a outra, usou a ponta da adaga para cortar um pouco mais aonde a flecha estava enterrada para abrir espaço para a retirada. Fez isso o mais rápido que podia para que a dor do corte e da puxada da flecha ocorresse de uma só vez. Assim que livrou a carne daquela arma puxando-a até sair, Catra teve um espasmo de dor e reabriu os olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– AAAH!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O grito foi crescente, acompanhado de um sibilo, como o de um gato ameaçado. A híbrida resgatou uma força escondida para segurar um dos pulsos de Adora e afundar as garras não mais retraídas bem perto das veias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ai! Catra, ei, sou eu, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sou eu</span>
  </em>
  <span>! – Adora largou a flecha para tentar livrar seu pulso com a outra mão enquanto tentava falar com a amiga entre os dentes cerrados de dor. – Eu tirei a flecha! Já saiu, </span>
  <em>
    <span>me solta</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demorou até que as orelhas felinas se abaixassem, as pupilas diminuíssem da dilatação anterior e a mão afrouxasse do pulso. Suas garras já enterradas na pele de Adora saíram com alguns resquícios de sangue. Ela olhou intensamente para a mais velha e piscou os olhos heterocromáticos não acreditando na visão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Adora? – Olhou para os ferimentos e depois em volta do lugar em que estava sentada. – Onde estamos? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voz ainda era muito fraca, o que aumentou ainda mais o impulso de Adora de acariciar uma das bochechas dela na tentativa de confortá-la. Ignorou completamente os novos furos que ganhara no pulso com o susto da outra. Sentiu Catra apoiar o rosto ao toque enquanto fechava os olhos apertados. Estava sentindo dor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Eu te trouxe para dentro do mercado, e preciso cuidar desses ferimentos... – A voz tão quieta e suave, um tom que não usava com ninguém, a não ser com </span>
  <em>
    <span>ela</span>
  </em>
  <span>. – Posso?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Só depois do consentimento da outra através de um movimento da cabeça que Adora iniciou a esterilização de ambas as feridas abertas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais um espasmo e um gemido de dor aterrorizando seus tímpanos. Precisava continuar mesmo assim. Borrifou o remédio na ferida da perna e iniciou o processo de costura. Precisou dar uma das toalhas para que Catra mordesse para aliviar o impacto da dor. Depois de três ou quatro pontos, enfaixou num curativo bem feito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na parte do ferimento do peito, trocou um olhar breve com a outra antes de levar as mãos à barra da camisa ensanguentada para tirá-la. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitante, mas permissiva, a mais nova deixou a peça de roupa ser tirada. Adora iria precisar, também, livrar-se do sutiã esportivo que a amiga usara. Quando segurou na base deste, sentiu uma das mãos de Catra sob as suas, a impedindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Adora...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Catra, por favor, eu só quero cuidar do seu ferimento. Não precisa ter vergonha... – Fingia tranquilidade para ajudá-la a tirar a peça, tentando ignorar a maneira como todos os pelos do corpo da híbrida estavam arrepiados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando tirou, Catra imediatamente cobriu os seios usando um dos braços. Também desviou o olhar para o teto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percebendo a reação, Adora tentou conversar naturalmente enquanto começava a tocar a região próxima do ferimento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Minha preocupação com essa ferida é muito maior. – Afastou um pouco o braço da outra na parte que tampava o seio direito para acessar o machucado.– O que aconteceu aqui?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não recebeu nenhuma resposta. Também não esperou por uma. Ajeitou-se de joelhos de frente para ela, inclinando-se bem mais perto, onde tinha a melhor visão do que precisava cuidar. Esperou que a outra colocasse a toalha na boca novamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando jogou um pouco da vodka para esterilizar, Catra arqueou as costas para trás tão bruscamente que bateu com a cabeça na parede e esqueceu do que tentava esconder de Adora quando movimentou o braço para socar o chão ao lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Merda! Isso dói demais! Tira... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tira</span>
  </em>
  <span> isso! – Sua voz sufocada entre a toalha e a dor latente. A outra mão que não estava no chão segurava o antebraço da amiga com força. Garras retraídas dessa vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Não posso! É... É para não infeccionar! – Adora gaguejou aflita. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logo procurou o remédio em spray e o aplicou para aliviar a queimação. Em seguida, preparou-se para costurar e finalizar com o curativo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em uma rápida olhada, notou que o sangue e o suor pintavam os discretos pelos felinos sobre a pele de cor mestiça de Catra. Adora se afastou, depois que a mão da outra afrouxou de seu braço, para alcançar algumas das toalhas ainda não utilizadas e as poucas garrafas de água que achara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Eu... Eu posso limpar você? – Ao ouvir a pergunta saindo da própria boca, ficara constrangida. Ainda assim, evitou desviar os olhos do rosto da híbrida para mostrar confiança.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Claro que não! – A voz de Catra afinou no tom alto que usara. Limpou a garganta seca antes de continuar a falar, com a cabeça ainda encostada na parede e olhos semiabertos, mais baixo dessa vez – Não, eu... Eu me limpo. Já é constrangedor demais estar nua e vulnerável na sua frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Não que seja uma visão ruim”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, o inconsciente de Adora gritava. Talvez uma Catra nua e vulnerável era o que escondia em seus desejos mais profundos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não nessa situação, não com esses ferimentos, claro. Mas, seu coração era fraco demais para não fazer com que seu cérebro pensasse nisso por pelo menos alguns segundos, mesmo em horas tão inapropriadas. Mais uma vez, sentiu a ferida no rosto esquentar. Seu sangue subiu, estava corando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deu as toalhas e garrafa nas mãos dela e, antes que a amiga notasse, virou-se de costas ainda de joelhos e fechou os olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Fica à vontade. Se precisar de ajuda, eu...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Não vou precisar. – A vergonha clara e evidente no tom de voz de Catra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Tá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O silêncio mais ensurdecedor da vida das duas pairou no ar. Adora, eventualmente, o quebrou:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– O que aconteceu? – Perguntou baixo, ainda de costas. Referia-se ao estado de Catra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Tung Lashor... Ai! – Tentava conversar entre as dores no corpo. – Esse desgraçado fez a cabeça de alguns dos meus soldados e me atacou. Está querendo tomar a liderança e eu disse que só por cima do meu cadáver. E o miserável tentou mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Quem vai morrer é ele... – Adora respondeu com os punhos tão cerrados que ficaram mais brancos que o normal. – Na próxima oportunidade, não deixo escapar!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na euforia, virou-se de frente de novo. Catra ainda estava semi despida, já sem sangue em si. Involuntariamente seus olhos azuis focaram nos seios, depois, desceram para o abdome e quando se atreviam a ir um pouco mais para baixo, uma toalha veio em sua direção, cobrindo a visão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Eu não falei para virar! – Mais daquela força que Catra tirava de algum lugar misterioso estava presente na voz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Desculpa! – Ficou de costas novamente e tirou a toalha da cabeça. – Me desculpa, eu esqueci!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois de passado o constrangimento de ambas as partes, de Catra cobrir-se com uma das toalhas e Adora finalmente sentar ao lado dela e dividir a única garrafa de água que não foi usada na limpeza para, efetivamente, beber, voltaram à fluidez normal da amizade. Sem desespero, sem agonia e sem constrangimento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Eu estou de saco cheio disso </span>
  <em>
    <span>tudo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. – A fala foi seguida de um longo suspiro e uma jogada de cabelo para trás do ombro ferido. – Não posso confiar em ninguém. A minha vida toda, eu nunca pude confiar em ninguém e muito menos baixar a guarda... Adora, eu perdi tanto sangue que mal consigo me mexer. Eu... quase morri de verdade dessa vez!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Preocupada com as lágrimas que se formavam nos orbes amarelo e azul, Adora encarou a amiga e segurou aquele rosto com as duas mãos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Não confia em mim? Não confia em quem sempre vai te escolher acima de tudo?’,</span>
  </em>
  <span> a pergunta a atormentava em pensamentos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não foi exatamente isso que expressou. Algo que a fazia refletir por ainda mais tempo veio à mente. Lembrou de seu objetivo em salvar Catra da Horda, lembrou da conversa com Glimmer e Bow sobre como a Aliança precisava de novos métodos. Tudo nesse quebra-cabeça mental se uniu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>De todas as coisas que queria dizer para sua pessoa favorita, essa seria a certa no momento:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Tenho uma proposta para você.– Disse determinada.– Para acabarmos com a Horda </span>
  <em>
    <span>de vez.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Infiltrada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Esse capítulo tem ponto de vista das duas, porque a dinâmica dos fatos pedia isso. Começa com Catra e depois vai para Adora (e tem um terceiro POV no final, que não posso explanar muito hauhauh).<br/>Estamos chegando na reta final, e, teoricamente, esse seria o penúltimo cap. Mas, já escrevi o próximo e ele está enorme, sendo que nem conclui o enredo. Então, provavelmente teremos um sexto, ainda estou pensando.<br/>No mais, boa leitura &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>‘O que diabos está acontecendo com a Adora hoje?’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, era a única frase que o cérebro de Catra conseguia processar enquanto a outra mulher segurava seu rosto tão firmemente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nunca foi fácil superar a distância que se formou entre elas quando saiu do orfanato. Nunca foi fácil alimentar a ideia de que, talvez, nunca mais a encontrasse. Nunca foi fácil, depois de revê-la, fingir que podia voltar a ser sua melhor amiga sem querer tentar algo mais. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao tomar tais atitudes e tocá-la tão gentilmente, Adora só tornava a resistência ainda mais difícil. Perdera as contas de quantas vezes sentiu seu corpo arrepiar-se aos toques dela. Em alguns casos, de tanta dor que quase a fizera desmaiar de novo, mas, em outros, de uma necessidade latente, de anos e anos de espera por algo que até hoje não sabia direito definir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E lá ela continuava, a encarando com os olhos azuis mais hipnotizantes que vira em toda sua vida, segurando seu rosto com as mãos mais ansiadas pelo seu corpo. Por </span>
  <em>
    <span>todo</span>
  </em>
  <span> o seu corpo. Não sabia, inclusive, que era possível senti-lo pulsar de dor e desejo ao mesmo tempo até o momento em que precisou tirar a blusa... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foco. Precisava manter o foco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fechou os olhos e soltou a respiração que segurou por mais tempo que o normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Se for pedir para eu ir para a Aliança, nem tenta... Sabe que não tenho chances... – Sua voz era cansada e frustrada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aproveitou que a outra a soltara para encostar a cabeça na parede mais uma vez e reabrir os olhos na direção do teto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Não é isso. Não... Exatamente. Acho que poderia me ajudar com algumas informações de dentro da Horda para conseguirmos enfraquecê-los. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Que? – Catra perguntou entre uma risada breve. – Hoje você não está fazendo sentido nenhum...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Escuta primeiro – a voz de Adora ainda era determinada. – Consegue para mim a localização das bases, os dados sobre a quantidade de soldados em cada uma, o acesso à área de mantimentos e munições, essas coisas. Em troca, eu te ajudo a ganhar cada vez mais a confiança do Mestre da Horda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Como, gênio? – Agora virava o rosto na direção da mais velha, ao seu lado esquerdo, e arqueava uma das sobrancelhas de modo desafiador.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Convenço a Aliança a ceder alguns dos nossos territórios para a sua equipe. Claro, vai ser temporário e vamos tirar os sobreviventes para que ninguém os maltrate. Assim, você prova seu valor, garante sua liderança com a aprovação do Mestre da Horda e consegue se infiltrar cada vez mais até descobrirmos como chegar ao esconderijo dele e colocar um ponto final nisso. E na hora da luta, você terá toda a Aliança ao seu dispor. – A loira disse sem pausas, gesticulando descontroladamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uau</span>
  </em>
  <span>... Realmente passou um bom tempo pensando nisso, princesa. Quando você mexe muito as mãos assim é porque a ideia ficou, pelo menos, umas duas semanas borbulhando aí dentro dessa cabecinha loira... – Sorriu de canto para a amiga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Para de zoar. Eu tô falando sério! – Adora cruzou os braços e cerrou as sobrancelhas, tentando ficar séria, mesmo um sorriso de canto teimoso no rosto. – O que você acha?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Infiltrada da Aliança para derrubar o Mestre da Horda... – Pausou a fala para pensar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obviamente as coisas não seriam tão práticas e rápidas como na cabeça de Adora. E tudo bem. Afinal, Catra estava ali para ser a verdadeira estrategista detalhista do plano. Que não era ruim, aliás, só precisava de uns choques de realidade aqui e ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conseguir todas essas informações que a integrante da Aliança a pedia demandaria tempo e outros aliados dentro da Horda, tais quais ela não vinha se esforçando em fazer. Precisaria, e poderia, se esforçar a partir de agora. Apostava também que Adora demoraria para ter a aprovação para liberar os territórios para sua equipe, a não ser que fosse muito próxima de alguém que tenha o contato com a tal Angella, a líder suprema da Aliança. Talvez fosse mesmo e Catra só não sabia. Típico de Adora conquistar o coração dos mais influentes, como fez com Shadow Weaver no orfanato. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era um plano muito arriscado, daqueles que ou dão certo, ou acabam com a vida de todo mundo. Não que isso a intimidasse. Depois do que passara, Catra queria, acima de tudo, não mais viver em constante guerra e opressão. Nada continha tamanho valor para ela comparado a essa conquista. Não incluindo Adora na lista, o que odiava admitir, mas era a pura verdade. Em seus cálculos finais, sabia muito bem a resposta o que sua amiga propusera. Iria só testar um pouco a insistência dela por diversão: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Acho muito arriscado... – Catra continuou olhando para o teto e ficou alguns segundos em silêncio até continuar. – Qual a garantia de que não vou ser morta pela Aliança quando, </span>
  <em>
    <span>e se</span>
  </em>
  <span>, tudo der certo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– A garantia sou eu. – A resposta de Adora veio em um tom um pouco hesitante, porém, sincero. – Não vou permitir que </span>
  <em>
    <span>ninguém</span>
  </em>
  <span> faça nada contra você... Nem que eu ponha em risco a minha própria vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como Adora fazia uma piada dessas no meio de um assunto tão sério? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porque isso só podia ser piada... Nunca que seria tão importante para ela assim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em segundos, tudo se conectou em sua mente. Desde o início, a proposta era uma brincadeira que Adora fez com ela e queria ver até onde iria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claro! Só podia ser! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não conseguiu resistir. Mesmo com todo o seu corpo implorando para que não se mexesse e não despertasse ainda mais dor, a híbrida gargalhou. Tanto que seus ombros moveram e a barriga enrijeceu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Boa, Adora! – Disse ainda entre pequenas risadas. – Eu quase acreditei que a proposta era verdadeira, mas essa de dar a sua vida pela minha entregou tudo! É óbvio que não iria fazer isso...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora ficou um tempo a olhando confusa até balançar a cabeça em negação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Por que...? Piada? – A loira pôs a mão sob a de Catra e a apertou. – Eu não fiz piada em </span>
  <em>
    <span>nenhum momento</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Muito menos sobre te proteger a qualquer custo, Catra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qualquer resquício de risada parou na hora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Só sentiu o rosto instantaneamente esquentar e fitou fitando as mãos das duas uma na outra. Quase voltou ao passado quando percebeu o calor alterado de Adora, o coração batendo tão alto quanto o seu próprio. Exatamente do mesmo jeito de 9 anos atrás. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puxou o ar para os pulmões tão forte que precisou suspirar. Tudo porque a pulsação de dor e calor trabalhavam juntas novamente. Mais do que nunca, precisava desviar o foco disso, e nada melhor do que responder sobre a proposta inicial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Eu.... – Falou tão baixo que duvidou que Adora tivesse ouvido. Por isso, encarou-a e falou mais alto. – Eu topo, então... Menos essa parte de sacrifício, tá? Por favor... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Só depois de passar bons segundos fitando sua mão na de Catra que a mais velha decidiu olhar para o rosto dela. Quando o fez, carregava um sorriso largo, que foi seguido de uma risada baixa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Exagerei nessa parte, é? – Adora perguntou brincalhona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Totalmente – Catra repetiu a risada – Pensei até que você estava ficando doida, ou um pouco obcecada demais por mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ha! Vê se abaixa essa bola, tá? – Enquanto respondia, a mais velha deu um leve tapa na coxa da amiga. – Eu só queria deixar claro que estarei do seu lado, boba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– E eu agradeço por isso. – Catra recostava-se pela milésima vez na parede, não conseguindo mais manter seus olhos abertos de cansaço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora entendeu o gesto e deixou que ela descansasse. Inclusive, aproveitou para, também, apoiar-se na parede ao lado da amiga e fazer o mesmo. O silêncio confortável era unânime, até que Catra teve um ato de coragem:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ainda bem que te reencontrei, ‘Dora... – A voz era baixa, rouca pelo estágio de quase sono. Não ousou reabrir os olhos ou mover-se. – Porque você nunca deixou de ser a minha pessoa favorita...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não obteve nenhuma resposta. Pelo menos não verbal. Gestualmente, entendeu que a outra mulher ouvira sua confissão sonolenta ao sentir a cabeça dela encostar delicadamente sob seu ombro e seus braços se entrelaçarem em um nó confortável. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E em nenhum outro momento desses últimos anos Catra se sentiu tão, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tão</span>
  </em>
  <span> inteira. Mesmo com todos os hematomas, mesmo com todos os ferimentos costurados, as dores por lugares no corpo que nem sabia que tinha. Naquele exato lugar, naquela exata situação, se sentia pertencida, desde que </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adora</span>
  </em>
  <span> pudesse cuidar dela, abraçá-la e cair num leve cochilo em seu ombro sempre em seguida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imaginou poder viver assim, ao lado dela, em um cenário sem guerra e formou um sorriso bobo automaticamente no rosto. Antes de se entregar de verdade ao sono, decidiu que iria fundo nesse plano de infiltração por um final feliz ao lado de sua amada. Um final onde poderia ter a chance de dizer o que sente e transformar o platônico em canônico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eis que o trato começa e ser posto em prática, apenas alguns dias depois, tempo suficiente para que se recuperasse e pudesse voltar a circular no mesmo ambiente que Tung Lashor apta a se defender. O retorno foi uma surpresa para o homem cobra, e a híbrida não podia estar mais satisfeita com tal reação conflituosa. Esperava, mesmo, que ele a temesse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por um momento, pensou que essa tentativa de assassinato foi muito mais proveitosa do que traumática. Primeiro porque passou todo esse tempo de recuperação recebendo visitas e cuidados de Adora naquele quarto isolado dos fundos do mercado. Segundo, a maneira que sua tropa a recebera de volta, demostrando tanto respeito por sua sobrevivência, serviria essencialmente para acabar com a autoridade que seu inimigo pessoal havia conquistado entre eles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chega de disputa de poder. Catra sabia que era muito superior a qualquer um ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Decidiu por si só acabar com seus dias de insegurança e autossabotagem. Iria se dar o valor que sempre mereceu, até mesmo nas insignificâncias de sua vida, como era o caso dessa liderança. Nada como ter um propósito. Nada como ter por quem lutar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logo na sua volta, expôs seu plano de dominar o território em que estavam a dias e não conseguiam. Claro, o plano que combinou com Adora, e esperava que desse certo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E deu. Primeira etapa completa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Território dominado pela Horda, com uma luta estrategicamente perfeita, acuando os integrantes da Aliança pela manhã no acampamento deles. Não os deram opção a não ser sair dali. Também não insistiram, algo que, provavelmente, tinha relação com a persuasão de sua amiga para facilitá-la. Os sobreviventes? Catra os achou e entregou para que Adora os refugiasse com seu grupo, enquanto, para Horda, apenas declarou que haviam sido assassinados. Agora tinha pontos com o Mestre da Horda e total autonomia de sua equipe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para seguir com o planejamento, não mais ficou naquela cidade, expandiu seus domínios para os locais vizinhos, sempre contando com a ajuda da loira para isso. Cada vez ficavam logisticamente mais distante, o que significava menos encontros descontraídos e mais reuniões rápidas totalmente estratégicas. Foi assim que conseguiu mais oito cidades para a conta nos dois meses seguintes, praticamente dominando uma por semana, para entusiasmo e surpresa do líder global. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra estava no auge do poder, no auge da autoconfiança, e destruindo ambos de Tung Lashor. Esse agora não passara de um mero soldado. Um que, inclusive, desempenhava mal sua função com frequência. Nunca soube porque esse homem um dia fora líder, provavelmente pelo privilégio masculino. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estava conseguindo tudo o que queria, menos a sua parte do trato com Adora de repassar informações das outras bases. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ainda</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabia que a mais velha estava se esforçando para ajudá-la, pois, nas poucas vezes que conseguiram mudar o assunto durante as escapadas, ela comentava como o fato de só dois de seus amigos saberem da infiltração estava os jogando contra a líder deles, Angella, que não estava entendendo os diversos recuos repentinos do grupo nos territórios conquistados. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eram colocados contra a parede em cada reunião, e, ainda assim, não viu desvio sequer de foco de Adora. Ela estava engajada demais para que Catra simplesmente colocasse tudo a perder. Não faria isso jamais. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para cumprir sua parte, então, pensou em ir atrás de um velho amigo. Um que passou pelas mesmas dificuldades no orfanato, um que teve o mesmo fim: o abandono. Lembrou de Rogelio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Da última vez que soube do híbrido reptiliano, este também estava do lado opressor, comandando um grupo muito mais rebelde que o dela. Não exatamente cumpriam suas missões pela ascensão da Horda, era pela destruição da Aliança, lado defensor dos humanos, dos que sempre viraram as costas para eles. Eram mais vingadores do que qualquer outra coisa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra não os culpava. Sofreu na pele o que eles sofreram, compreendia o que era ser incompreendida. Ainda assim, contava com sua astúcia para convencer o amigo a entrar no seu plano. Era ele quem  ficava sob o comando da cidade onde era o orfanato, onde podia conter nos laboratórios de Hordak ou nos arquivos de Shadow Weaver, informações relevantes sobre a base.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em uma das peregrinações de sua pequena tropa, A mulher decidiu parar na cidade que há anos fora sua casa. Pediu que Rogelio os abrigasse temporariamente e foi aceita. Não antes de explicar o motivo na frente de todos, inclusive de mais dois de seus antigos colegas órfãos, 7.2.2 e 9.2.2, ou Lonnie e Kyle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obviamente um conto falso, pois o oficial tentaria justificar, confidencialmente, a Rogelio. Era bom revê-lo depois de tanto tempo de caminhos descruzados. Era seu grande amigo e confidente, depois da híbrida loira, principalmente depois do que passaram nas mãos dos tutores do ZM-H. E ainda que tenham se ausentado da vida um do outro por tanto tempo, eram mútuos o carinho e a eterna gratidão que tinham por essa amizade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando ambos caminhavam sozinhos para dentro do antigo orfanato, indo para a sala de estar agora empoeirada e virada do avesso, o réptil apoiou uma das mãos no ombro de Catra para induzi-la a encará-lo:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– 3.2.2, agora me conta o que realmente te trouxe aqui. Não é simplesmente por uma missão da Horda, não é?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Eu sou tão óbvia assim? – Ela virou-se de braços cruzados e um sorriso torto no rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Para você me procurar depois de todos esses anos e voltar para esse lugar, não deve ser só porque a Horda precisa. E nunca foi boa com ordens também... – Acompanhou-a com o mesmo sorriso depois da fala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Um gênio, como sempre, 5.2.2 – Catra deu um leve soco em um dos ombros de Rogelio e riu da afirmação junto com ele. – Realmente estou aqui por outra coisa. Queria fazer uma varredura nas coisas da Shadow Weaver e do Hordak que ficaram por aqui. É uma missão minha, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pessoal</span>
  </em>
  <span>, e gostaria que me ajudasse nessa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra decidiu não contar sua verdadeira intenção ainda. Por hora, deixaria na conta de uma sede por vingança. Nada de estar infiltrada, nada de reencontrar Adora, nada de destruir a Horda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O homem, que caminhava até a única estante que parecia inteira naquele lugar para pegar duas taças e uma garrafa de vinho olhou para a amiga com uma expressão indecifrável. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois que se sentou sob o que restava de um sofá e começou a servir ambos os copos, resolveu manifestar-se:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Não sei se posso ajudar. São partes do orfanato que estão proibidas pelo Mestre, e eu só tenho acesso para vigiar. – Pegou uma taça na metade e ofereceu a ela, que aceitou. – Esse é um dos bons que consegui salvar da sala da Weaver. Esse vinho, digo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra provou o líquido e balançou a cabeça positivamente num gesto de aprovação. Não é que a megera tinha um bom gosto para bebidas? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Você é um dos poucos que entende o quanto eu odeio esses dois, Rogelio. Eles violaram a mim, a você, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>várias crianças</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Como você consegue viver sabendo que luta do lado deles?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Provavelmente pelo mesmo que você, por não ter outra opção. Queria que eu ficasse do lado da Aliança? A que protege </span>
  <em>
    <span>os humanos</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Os mesmos humanos que viraram as costas para gente, que nos humilharam até não poder mais? – Apesar do teor, ele repetia o tom passivo da amiga e bebia alguns goles do vinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Eles não vão ter mais espaço para os preconceitos deles agora, ainda mais quando estão sendo deliberadamente protegidos por híbridos. E se mesmo assim insistirem, você não acha que teria voz o suficiente para se defender? Não é como se não sofrêssemos com desrespeito dentro da Horda também, que, aliás, temos muito mais motivos para odiarmos, não acha? – Deu mais dois goles no vinho. – E por onde andam o cientista maluco e a bruxa velha?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– São do grande escalão, trabalham na base principal com o Mestre adaptando o corpo dele com o máximo que conseguiram desenvolver no projeto She Ra. – Rogelio fitou a outra preocupado com a reação dela ao mencionar o tema delicado e, quando não viu hesito naquele rosto, continuou. – Lonnie e Kyle me contaram que isso foi depois que a sua querida E2 fugiu do quarto secreto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cauda de Catra balançava incessante. Decidiu esconder a expressão de seu rosto entre um longo gole de vinho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era melhor fingir que não sabia de Adora ou jogar limpo e tentar mais um aliado? Pensou se não era muito arriscado confiar em mais um integrante da Horda, ao mesmo tempo que lembrou de como Rogelio esteve do seu lado nos dias mais difíceis pós expulsão. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A jovem tirou a taça vazia de perto do seu rosto e a colocou no chão em mais um movimento para espantar a tensão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Eu... Reencontrei a Adora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Estão juntas? – Perguntou descontraído. – Não a vi chegando aqui com você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evidente que a pergunta fora propositalmente dúbia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra sabia que Rogelio percebia os sentimentos dela por Adora, até mais que a própria, e deduziu que tinha finalmente se declarado. Ao mesmo tempo, também queria saber se a ex-colega estava do mesmo lado deles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Independentemente de qual resposta ele estava mais ansioso para saber, ambas eram um redondo:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Não. Mas, ela meio que está comigo nesse... plano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Como?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Olha, não vou mentir para você. Eu quero que essa merda de guerra acabe e não acho que seríamos felizes se a Horda fosse vitoriosa. Por isso, quero ter mais acesso às bases de todas as partes do mundo, quero saber as mais e menos estratégicas, e, claro, quero descobrir a localização da principal, onde estão as 3 pessoas que eu adoraria matar com as próprias mãos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ou seja, Adora está na Aliança e você está passando informações secretas para ela – Rogelio levanta desapontado e suspira. – Não quero me meter nisso, 3.2.2. E só vou deixar você ficar aqui por essa noite porque te considero muito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Rogelio, </span>
  <em>
    <span>por favor.</span>
  </em>
  <span> – A morena também se levanta e fica de frente para o amigo, o encarando piedosa. – Não precisa se meter, só precisa me dar acesso ao laboratório e à sala de arquivos. Eu sei que essa guerra também é exaustiva para vocês, e dou a minha palavra de que vou livrá-los de qualquer consequência. Por favor. Adora também não vai deixar que ninguém puna sua tropa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Por que acha que vai ser tão fácil assim? Acabar com a guerra não quer dizer que tudo vai se resolver, que as pessoas ainda não vão querer se matar por causa das diferenças. O mundo é </span>
  <em>
    <span>podre</span>
  </em>
  <span>, com ou sem guerra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Pelo menos eu gostaria de uma chance de viver sem um conflito constante, sem um bombardeio, com mais recursos básicos. Não prefere um lugar que garanta seu direito de viver? Realmente gosta de estar sob essas condições? Não pensa em como seria se pudesse reconstruir tudo sem orfanato dessa vez? Em como seria ser livre ao lado de Lonnie e Kyle?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O último questionamento realmente o fez refletir. Era essa a intenção de Catra, afinal. Tinha certeza que Lonnie e Kyle tinham o mesmo peso para Rogelio que Adora tinha para ela. Sempre percebeu a união dos três quando eram mais novos e notava o forte laço que construíram. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se para ele um mundo em que pudesse viver em paz com quem mais amava não era motivo o suficiente, então não sabia mais para que lado apelar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Não quero saber de nada sobre esse plano. Você vai pegar os cartões de acesso como se tivesse roubado de mim e </span>
  <em>
    <span>nunca</span>
  </em>
  <span> vai envolver meu nome ou o de </span>
  <em>
    <span>ninguém</span>
  </em>
  <span> da minha tropa se essa porra der errado. – Ele falou baixo, mas foi enfático.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Fechado. – O sorriso da mulher crescia descontrolado em seu rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– E quero garantia de que não vamos ser punidos pela Aliança se der certo. De verdade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Já disse, tem a minha palavra. E eu nunca te decepcionei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foram quatro longos dias com Tung Lashor a cobrindo de interrogações sobre a estadia nos arredores e sendo colocado em seu devido lugar por Catra. Foram longas noites vasculhando cada canto daquele laboratório que traziam suas piores lembranças à flor de pele, ou naquela sala de arquivo que a causava ânsia de vômito a cada anotação relevadora sobre as atrocidades que cometiam com as crianças. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto buscava esses dados, Catra fez questão de dormir no quarto que dividira com sua melhor amiga. Não deitava na sua cama, deitava na dela, na esperança de ainda sentir no travesseiro o cheiro de seu amor de longa data. Não teve muito sucesso, já que estava em meio a escombros e poeira. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O que a alegrava era a esperança de reencontrá-la muito em breve e com boas informações dessa vez. Durante a busca, descobriu uma lista e um mapa com a localização de todos os laboratórios e orfanatos geradores de híbridos no mundo. Eram tantos que a assustou na primeira vez que pousou os olhos nos documentos. Também achou mais detalhes sobre os planos táticos e informações sobre os locais com maior e menor número de tropas. Esses estavam um pouco desatualizados, pois identificou seu próprio grupo ainda listado como um dos maiores em quantidade, o que já não era verídico há alguns meses. Ainda assim, levaria para Adora, seria de algum uso certamente. Outro precioso achado foi um drive externo com anotações de antídotos e pontos fracos dos híbridos inventados pela Horda. Ajudaria a Aliança no desenvolvimento de armas e estratégias de ataques ainda mais eficazes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tantos dados assim seriam o suficiente para cumprir sua parte do trato. Estava frustrada, contudo, por não ter achado nada sobre a localização do núcleo, onde precisavam deter o líder. O máximo que resgatara foi um papel com instruções mal rabiscadas que Rogelio a entregou secretamente. Era uma anotação pessoal, de quando visitou a base, apenas com a indicação de onde ficava a sala principal do Mestre e o maior laboratório da Horda. Nada mais, nada sobre o país ou cidade que ficava.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora passara a tarde toda montando a estrutura de segurança para a nova estadia temporária na grande cidade que o grupo iria ficar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grandes espaços urbanos como esse seriam desafiadores se fossem territórios neutros. Haviam muitos prédios abandonados, becos, estações de metrô, enfim, qualquer potencial esconderijo para o inimigo. Contudo, sabia que estavam seguros por ser um dos maiores núcleos da Aliança no mundo, um lugar 100% deles. E mesmo o grupo estando na ponta dessa cidade, quase na divisa com outra mais enfraquecida, tinham fácil acesso a todos os recursos necessários para uma luta vitoriosa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O plano era ficar nessa antiga réplica de Las Vegas para estreitar as conversas via conferência com a base global e passar todos os dados que Adora, ‘milagrosamente’, vinha recebendo do território inimigo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O milagre era só na visão de Angella, que nunca recebeu uma explicação plausível sobre estarem perdendo pequenos territórios para uma única tropa da Horda ao mesmo tempo que estavam colocando a mão em acessos tão sigilosos do inimigo. A grande líder já desconfiava de que havia uma troca no meio dessa história, faltava descobrir de quem, e começava a pressionar Glimmer ainda mais por isso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por tabela, Glimmer pressionava Adora para ajudá-la a elaborar uma resposta. Só as duas e Bow sabiam que Catra havia topado ser a infiltrada deles, o que não foi contado em grandes detalhes também para o casal. O máximo que Adora esclareceu fora o básico: a híbrida felina passaria os dados em troca de uns territórios, conquistaria prestígio e passaria ainda mais informações.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De todos os dias desses meses de vitórias a longo prazo e derrotas a curto, os dois últimos foram os mais intensos. Adora corria com o tablet no qual Catra dava sinal de vida para apresentar os novos mapas, listas e planos táticos que conseguira, um aparelho estritamente para passar informações via transferência de dados. Logo que tudo isso passou para as mãos da liderança, e depois para os outros núcleos, a queda no número de ataques da Horda foi certeiro. Até conseguiram queimar três dos grandes armazéns do inimigo, os que continham as principais armas e mantimentos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Aliança finalmente respondeu os ataques com um tom muito mais ameaçador, fazendo com que a Horda recuasse por algumas semanas em seus territórios de maior força em mais de quatro continentes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estava dando certo, Adora não poderia estar mais orgulhosa de sua melhor amiga, e não podia estar mais ansiosa, também, para encontrá-la pessoalmente depois de tantos dias longe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma pena que não ficou muito tempo presa a esse sonhar acordada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Adora, hoje minha mãe... Quer dizer, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>líder global da Aliança</span>
  </em>
  <span> me colocou contra a parede e sabe que os insights estão vindo daqui da minha equipe. – A jovem de cabelos lilás entrou em alvoroço num dos quartos do motel de estrada abandonado em que estavam acampadas. – Acho que devíamos contar para ela sobre sua amiga infiltrada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loira mal tinha deitado na cama que demorou horas para higienizar e já se levantou no susto. Alguns fios de seu cabelo recém solto e bagunçado caíam sob seu rosto com o rápido movimento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Não podemos fazer isso, Glimmer! – Disse num tom apavorado enquanto jogava as mechas para trás, limpando sua visão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Na verdade, já contei que temos... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alguém</span>
  </em>
  <span> infiltrado mesmo. – Glimmer percebeu que a amiga vinha na sua direção para sacudir seus ombros e perguntar o porquê. Fechou os olhos apertando-os, só na espera. – Calma, calma! Eu não disse quem!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– E nem vai dizer! – Adora acorda de seu ato impulsivo e solta a amiga depois de respirar fundo. – Isso seria muito arriscado para ela, e para nós também. Pensa! Quanto mais pessoas souberem, mais chances de dar problemas. Era melhor eu não ter contado nada para você se soubesse que fosse explanar tão fácil assim para sua mãe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Não explanei nada, Adora! – A líder gesticulava impaciente. – Sabe como ela é! Como que eu ia escapar da conversa? Queria que eu saísse correndo? Ia ser ainda mais suspeito. Além do mais, é só questão de tempo até ela descobrir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Não é. Ela não vai descobrir. – A mais alta andava de um lado para o outro em negação. – Não vamos contar e ela não vai descobrir. Ponto final.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que a conversa pudesse continuar, Frosta aparece aflita na porta e avisa que um grupo pequeno da Horda está circulando pelos arredores. Bow os achou e acabou sendo atacado, precisaria da ajuda das duas urgentemente, sobretudo de She Ra. Adora e Glimmer não hesitaram e foram através do teletransporte mágico da líder do direto para a localização indicada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao chegar, Adora não pensou duas vezes antes de se transformar na guerreira de dois metros para livrar o amigo de três híbridos enormes que o cercavam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda que o rapaz fosse muito ágil com suas flechas, era impossível que desse conta de todos ao mesmo tempo. Por isso, She Ra preferiu usar a espada para logo dar golpes fatais nos inimigos até que caíssem no chão: um degolado, outro com um ferimento atravessado no peito e o terceiro sem um dos braços. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O sangue que espirrou em suas roupas e rosto, o que escorria pela lâmina da espada… Todos eram combustíveis para o pulsar que seu corpo acabara de dar. Mal chegou no campo de batalha e seu instinto assassino aflorava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talvez o desentendimento com Glimmer tenha a descompassado o suficiente para não se sentir plena o suficiente para domar She Ra. Talvez isso, somado ao desespero de descobrirem Catra mais dia menos dia, a tenha tirado do ar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foram poucos minutos até que não mais reprimia a vontade de morte. Seus olhos e veias ficaram tão vermelhos quanto as manchas na sua roupa. E os ataques não mais eram seletivos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tentou algumas vezes atacar outros dois membros da Aliança que apareceram posteriormente para ajudá-los. Se não fosse por Glimmer os teletransportando no último milésimo de segundo, She Ra seria oficialmente a causa daquelas mortes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora mal enxergava o que fazia e também mal ouvia os arredores. Tudo o que identificava entre a visão embaçada e a quase surdez eram as fisionomias de terror em seus amigos que gritavam alguma coisa para ela. Gritavam para que a impedisse de continuar atacando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não era isso que seu corpo queria. Não era o que a induzia. O desejo de tragédia era latente, onipresente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Até que sentiu alguém tirar a espada de sua mão e golpear, com uma cotovelada, seu estômago. Isso imediatamente enfraqueceu, não o suficiente para que a Adora dentro daquela máquina de matar voltasse para a superfície ainda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Precisava de mais um golpe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mais um</span>
  </em>
  <span> e ela conseguiria domar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Parece que alguém a ouviu. Algo a acertou na cabeça e o musculoso corpo de guerreira caiu no chão. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora finalmente voltara a todos os seus sentidos e à forma normal. Aproveitou que já estava no chão para se entregar ao cansaço que a tomou de imediato. Fechou os olhos sucumbindo ao desmaio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando os reabriu, notou que estava deitada na cama do motel e pouco conseguia enxergar. Não por nenhuma cegueira, era porque a única fonte de luz eram duas velas perto da cabeceira. Estava de noite. A enxaqueca como consequência da She Ra descontrolada logo veio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Adora, tá melhor? – Bow surgiu na lateral da cama com uma voz preocupada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loira nem tinha reparado que tinha companhia. E não só a do amigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Fiquei preocupada demais com você. – Glimmer sentou na cama e puxou o corpo deitado dela para abraçá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nunca tinha visto, não é? – Entre os braços da outra e com a voz fraca, constatou – Me desculpem por isso...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– O que aconteceu? – O jovem rapaz também sentava na cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– É... Por alguns instantes parecia não ser você. – Saindo do abraço e deixando Adora se ajeitar sentada na cama, a mais baixa acrescenta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Essa é a verdadeira She Ra. Essa sou eu quando não consigo controlar meus poderes. – Agora com as costas na cabeceira, a loira abraça as próprias pernas e se encolhe no corpo e também na voz. – Se puderem, </span>
  <em>
    <span>por favor</span>
  </em>
  <span>, esquecer isso e nunca mais tocar no assunto, eu agradeceria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E assim o episódio de loucura de She Ra passa sem nunca mais ser mencionado. Os amigos respeitaram seu pedido, não poderia ser mais grata por isso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desde então, se certifica de não mais se transformar quando está com a cabeça muito cheia e os pensamentos desalinhados. Podia usar sua versão normal perfeitamente para atacar o inimigo, era boa em lutar com as próprias mãos, e essa seria sua tática para não mais ter que lidar com a não posse de seu próprio ser. Funcionou muito bem nos dias seguintes, até porque estes não sucederam com tantas lutas assim. Afinal, o objetivo principal do grupo naquela região era enviar informação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto isso, via Catra sendo prestigiada por seu feito. Mais territórios, mais conquistas, mais elogios vindos da base. Nas poucas mensagens que trocou com a híbrida, ela contou que tinha ‘desbloqueado um novo nível de confiança do Mestre da Horda’, um que só a contaria pessoalmente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais um elemento para se unir à saudade acumulada e fazer com que Adora arrumasse um jeito de encontrá-la. Pediu para vê-la naquela noite, em um campo neutro, para o qual teria que caminhar 40 minutos até chegar. E iria mesmo se fosse ainda mais longe. Se tornaria uma andarilha se preciso, mas veria Catra hoje. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chegou em uma floresta desnivelada, que acessara por um barranco perto de uma estrada. Era bem escondido e de difícil acesso. Catra estava sentada no capô de em um carro depenado, que devia estar há anos ali, com as pernas cruzadas e uma garrafa de vinho na mão. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao avistá-la, sua cauda balançou por alguns segundos e suas orelhas apontaram para cima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Parece que temos uma gata animada hoje! – A loira caçoou enquanto subia no capô para sentar ao lado da amiga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ha-Ha! Engraçadinha... – Catra aproveitou a proximidade para cutucar a outra com o ombro e fingir impaciência que foi logo destruída por uma risada baixa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora não sabia se era proposital, mas, sentiu a mesma cauda animada de antes enlaçar discretamente a sua cintura. O gesto a fez sorrir, principalmente porque este foi somado a uma troca de olhar saudosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Oi, Adora... – A malícia na voz era a mesma do sorriso enquanto levantava sugestiva a garrafa da bebida para que a outra visse. – Trouxe para gente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi difícil sair da hipnose que aqueles olhos âmbar e azul a levavam. A mais velha se esforçou para olhar para a garrafa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Onde achou isso?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Peguei no ZM-H – respondeu relaxada. – Um </span>
  <em>
    <span>presentinho</span>
  </em>
  <span> roubado da bruxa velha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Era da Shadow Weaver? – Adora pegou a garrafa da mão dela e aproveitou que estava aberta para dar um gole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Aham. Ah... Tá aberta porque eu já estava bebendo antes de você chegar. Ela veio lacrada. A desgraçada perdeu </span>
  <em>
    <span>todas as gotas</span>
  </em>
  <span> desse vinho maravilhoso e estou feliz de ser a responsável por usurpar esse prazer dela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fala da gata humanóide era tão orgulhosa que chegava a ser engraçado. A breve risada de Adora logo a contagiou. Ou a mais nova estava feliz demais ou já era o efeito do álcool. Não importa. Adora estava confortável com essa alegria solta vindo de quem tanto sofreu sem nunca ter merecido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ele é bom. – A loira deu mais três ou quatro goles de uma vez. – Ei, tem uma coisa para me contar, não é? O tal assunto surpresa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Verdade, tenho mesmo. – Indagou com a expressão de quem acabou de puxar o fio da memória. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Então conta logo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra levantou o dedo indicador e o balançou no ar, um movimento indicando que chamava Adora para mais perto. Parecia estar corajosa com a bebida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando se aproximou, a mais nova segurou seu rosto com uma das mãos e o virou para cochichar em seu ouvido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Adivinha quem foi chamada para um jantar na base global para ser </span>
  <em>
    <span>promovida</span>
  </em>
  <span>? – Sussurrou no pé do ouvido da amiga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A primeira coisa que veio na mente de Adora era que precisava controlar o arrepio que o fantasma da respiração daquela mulher no seu ouvido a causou. A segunda coisa, não transparecer que o tom de voz dela estava tirando seu ar. Só depois desses dois níveis que chegaria ao foco na real mensagem passada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Sério? – Sorriu, sem conseguir evitar a voz trêmula e o rosto corado. – Isso é ótimo, vai ter o trajeto da base em mãos logo logo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Mais ou menos. – Catra tomou a garrafa da mão de Adora e bebeu um pouco mais. – Todo transporte até lá é preparado para que eu não tenha acesso nenhum à rota. Massss, estou pensando em uma forma de levar um localizador embutido em mim para que </span>
  <em>
    <span>você</span>
  </em>
  <span> tenha acesso a tempo real. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Só</span>
  </em>
  <span> você...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Pensou em tudo. – A loira a fitou e sorriu orgulhosa. – Você é boa nisso!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra mexia a garrafa de um lado para o outro e o movimento capturou a atenção da loira. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viu a híbrida colocar a garrafa apoiada no teto do carro e acompanhou toda a linguagem corporal dela. Era de propósito que ela empinava o corpo quando se virou para alcançar o teto. Era de propósito que deixou o quadril encostar no seu braço quando voltou. Era, </span>
  <em>
    <span>com certeza</span>
  </em>
  <span>, de propósito que ela sentou no seu colo e jogou as pernas para as laterais dele, encaixando perfeitamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Sabe no que eu sou boa também? – Catra jogou os braços nos ombros da mais velha e aproximou um pouco mais o rosto do dela. Usou o tom de voz mais sedutor que já ouvira na sua vida, o que combinava muito com o baixo ronronado que o seguia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deuses! Estava </span>
  <em>
    <span>tão</span>
  </em>
  <span> preparada para isso. O calor da outra fazendo o seu próprio subir... Suas mãos foram diretamente para as costas dela, iniciando carícias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Não sei... – Não reconheceu a própria voz que estava mais rouca que o normal. – Me mostra?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mais nova, então se aproximou um pouco mais, ajustando-se em seu colo. Usou a garra do dedo indicador para contornar levemente sua mandíbula de ponta a ponta enquanto seus olhares nunca se desviavam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mais velha via muita coisa naquelas cores. Via desejo, via luxúria, via intensidade. E por tudo o que dizia, e pela dona dele, sentia também todas essas coisas também, além de amor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Muito</span>
  </em>
  <span> amor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apesar de sua ansiedade para que eles logo se fechassem e os lábios fossem o novo foco, deixou que a morena fizesse o que queria. Estava gostando de ouvir o ronronado se intensificar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentiu as duas mãos agora nas suas bochechas as acariciando com a ponta dos polegares. A loira soltou um longo suspiro e deixou a boca entreaberta, rezando para que Catra entendesse o sinal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Catra... – a loira sussurrou impaciente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Quanta ansiedade...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda não. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E ela só continuou as carícias, encostou a testa contra a sua. Depois, a ponta do nariz no seu e mexeu o rosto para que elas se esbarrassem mais de uma vez. Sorriu com o gesto e recebeu um outro sorriso de volta. Nunca pensou que fosse amar e odiar </span>
  <em>
    <span>tanto</span>
  </em>
  <span> essa demora para finalmente beijar quem tanto queria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos heterocromáticos começaram a cerrar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>É agora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora também fechou os seus, só esperando o ar quente que saía da boca tão próxima da sua parar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele parou mesmo. Porém, não sentiu nenhuma boca contra a sua e o calor do outro corpo cessou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando reabriu os olhos, Catra estava pulando para fora do capô e olhando para as árvores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– O que... – Adora quase não conseguiu falar. Limpou a garganta para tentar novamente. – O que foi?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Tem alguém aqui. – Catra estava em posição defensiva, atenta à floresta, de costas para Adora. – Agora eu não escuto nada, mas tinha alguém aqui </span>
  <em>
    <span>com certeza</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Droga! – </span>
  <em>
    <span>Não foi dessa vez que você conseguiu, Adora.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>– Vou tentar farejar e descobrir quem é. – A híbrida vai até a amiga e segura nas duas mãos para ajudá-la a descer. – Acho melhor voltar para seu acampamento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Sério? Tem certeza? – O tom da mais alta era quase choroso. Não soltou as mãos de Catra em nenhum momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Não podemos arriscar. Eu viajo amanhã e te mando mais detalhes desse localizador antes de ir – o mais baixa se aproximou e deu um beijo prolongado no rosto da mais alta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Tenha cuidado, por favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mesmo que o sorriso no rosto de sua amada tenha sido reconfortante, ela a abraçou forte, demonstrando sua hesitação em partir daquela forma, sob essa condição. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Te vejo na última batalha, tá? E aí terminamos o que íamos começar.– Catra foi enfática, sobretudo na parte final.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essa foi a frase mais animadora e medonha que Adora ouvira em sua vida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A suposta última batalha poderia dar muito certo, mas também poderia dar </span>
  <em>
    <span>muito</span>
  </em>
  <span> errado. E se esse encontro antes do desafio final não podia acabar com o beijo tão desejado, pelo menos nesse abraço Adora esperava ter transmitido todo o seu amor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tung Lashor corre até um celeiro abandonado e deixa que seu corpo caia de joelhos de tanta exaustão. Seus braços estavam cansados depois de carregar dois galões do líquido que jogou no caminho da floresta para que o forte cheiro confundisse Catra e a impedisse de rastreá-lo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O homem vasculha todos os bolsos da jaqueta e da calça até achar um micro comunicador. Ele o liga e passa uma mensagem de voz:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Mestre, está confirmado. 3.2.2 é a infiltrada da Aliança, acabei de descobrir. Espero que o senhor esteja bem preparado para receber a sua pequena traidora. – O sorriso do híbrido aumentava a cada segundo da fala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois que desligou, levantou-se, ainda sorridente e pensou alto:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Eu </span>
  <em>
    <span>sabia</span>
  </em>
  <span> que tinha algo de errado com toda essa competência dos últimos meses. Você não perde por esperar, </span>
  <em>
    <span>líderzinha de merda</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Alucinação</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eu de novo para te fazer chorar. Hoje quero lágrimas especiais porque é meu aniversário o/<br/>kkkcry</p><p>Temos ponto de vista de Catra e Adora, mas muito mais de Catra nesse. Aliás, o início do capítulo  tem uma parte nsfw (cena mais íntima), se quiser pular, não interfere tanto na história, é só seguir a partir do primeiro "- - -" que aparece no texto. Ah, tem descrições gráficas de morte tbm. E se virem mais alguma coisa que precise ser alertado, please, me avisem que eu atualizo.</p><p>No mais, boa leitura. Cap final sai hoje mais tarde ou amanhã &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Catra seguiu a trilha da floresta e as marcas discretas de lâmina nas árvores até chegar em uma cabana bem pequena de madeira. Como sempre, os sinais foram deixados por Adora. Era assim que combinavam seus reencontros depois que não mais estavam em territórios em comum. Além dos bilhetes e mensagens, demarcavam trilhas, sinais, tudo previamente acordado entre elas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao entrar, percebeu que o casebre só tinha um cômodo, um totalmente destruído. Entre paredes esburacadas, móveis quebrados e empoeirados, só algumas velas recém acesas iluminavam mal o ambiente e uma colcha cobria o chão, a única coisa que parecia limpa ali. Talvez um sinal de que Adora já estava por ali. Deu mais alguns passos até entrar completamente e puxar a porta para fechá-la. Nesse movimento viu um vulto surgir por trás dela e pular em suas costas. O instinto fez com que os pelos de sua cauda estufassem e as garras afiassem em suas mãos em milésimos de segundos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Só relaxou quando sentiu o cheiro familiar da amiga e ouviu aquela risada que a tirava de qualquer mau humor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ha! Que assustada, ein! – A loira provocava ainda montada nas costas da mais baixa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Sai de cima de mim, sua ridícula! – Catra respondeu com uma pseudo irritação e esperou que Adora fosse para o chão novamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mais alta ainda ria, cobrindo a boca com uma das mãos para disfarçar diante do olhar heterocromático julgador. Num apagão de consciência e domínio do instinto, Catra virou-se imediatamente, segurou os ombros da outra com as duas mãos e a empurrou contra a parede, encurralando-a. Aproveitou que estava de frente e aproximou o rosto para fitá-la ameaçadora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– E agora? Quais são suas últimas palavras, ein? – A híbrida felina falou entre os dentes, quase sussurrando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não causou exatamente o efeito que queria. Na verdade, era um que sempre quis, só não imaginava acontecer na realidade. Adora arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e maliciosamente sorriu com uma expressão que Catra nunca tinha visto antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Hmmm, não sei... Por que? – A loira não desviou o olhar em nenhum momento e movimentou lentamente os braços até fazer com que suas mãos firmassem na cintura da outra, puxando-a para mais perto. – Vai fazer o que comigo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra não sabia como reagir. Deixou que seus reflexos fizessem por si. A cauda balançava em ritmo de um lado para o outro, as orelhas colavam um pouco mais ao crânio e suas cordas vocais resolveram fazê-la ronronar baixo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Gostaria de fazer muitas coisas – Jogou o mesmo jogo da Adora e sorriu maliciosamente. Não tinha nada a perder, afinal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estava muito perto da loira, com todas as partes do corpo coladas ao dela. Só percebeu que estava sendo óbvia demais quando a mais alta soltou uma breve risada de satisfação pelo que havia a causado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda assim, Catra ficara imóvel, só esperando, </span>
  <em>
    <span>implorando </span>
  </em>
  <span>em silêncio para que chegassem alguns milímetros mais perto e, finalmente, sentir o gosto do beijo de Adora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– E por que não faz, então? – A loira sussurrou. Os olhos azuis já estavam cerrados e a boca que tanto desejava, semiaberta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isso era um pedido, certo? Agora era com ela. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fechou a distância e a beijou com tanta intensidade que, por alguns segundos, pensou que seu coração iria simplesmente rasgar a carne e cair para fora. Ouvia o pulsar de seu corpo e o de Adora claramente com sua audição aguçada, notava as respirações falhando, e o beijo, apesar de tudo, nunca cessando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando cessou, não foi porque os lábios de Adora se afastaram de sua pele, eles agora passeavam pela lateral de seu rosto, desciam para a mandíbula, desciam para o pescoço e não sabiam se davam mais espaço para a língua ou os beijos de sucção mais demorada que marcavam a híbrida felina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Adora... – Catra pausou imediatamente quando notou que sua fala foi praticamente um gemido em meio a suspiros. Tentou mais uma vez. Não que tenha sido tão diferente. – A... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adora</span>
  </em>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sua cauda já entrelaçava firme uma das pernas da outra e as mãos subiam dos ombros para a cabeça, onde puxavam inconscientes alguns fios loiros para fora do penteado típico. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os braços de Adora eram sempre firmes na sua cintura, mantendo os corpos sempre pressionados. Isso até o momento em que ela desistiu do pescoço de Catra para virá-la de costas e voltar a pressionar-se contra ela, agora por trás. Assim, Adora usava uma das mãos para subir por dentro da blusa da mais baixa enquanto aproximava os lábios de uma das orelhas felinas para sussurrar:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Parece que você é minha agora, – pausou para enfatizar de forma ainda mais provocativa. – </span>
  <em>
    <span>Catra</span>
  </em>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não sabia como ainda aguentava ficar em pé quando suas pernas já estavam tão moles. Seus olhos fugiam do controle e reviravam a cada vez que a loira circulava o polegar centralizado um de seus seios, movimento que começou depois de levar esse mesmo dedo à boca de Catra para que a própria o umedecesse com a saliva. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sua voz já não se resumia a nada mais além de gemidos, suspiros e ronronados. Às vezes, tudo isso ao mesmo tempo. Queria falar muita coisa, queria dizer que Adora não iria sair dali sem terminar o que começou, queria pedir para que ela dissesse seu nome de novo do mesmo jeito, no pé do ouvido. Queria dizer que esperou por esse momento desde que se reencontraram. Mas, não tinha mais controle de nada. Estava entregue, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro da mulher que desejava, com uma mão pressionando delicadamente as garras no antebraço dela e a outra segurando a mão livre da loira para guiá-la para dentro de sua calça. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E Adora? Sorriu, mais uma vez. Sem ingenuidade. Catra sabia porque sentiu quando os lábios entre seu pescoço e ombro se moveram numa risada abafada. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Céus</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Por que demorou tanto para conhecer esse lado tão provocativo dela?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Preciso de você... – A mais nova finalmente conseguiu falar entre a respiração descompassada. – Preciso </span>
  <em>
    <span>agora</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Fala meu nome gemendo de novo e eu dou o que </span>
  <em>
    <span>você</span>
  </em>
  <span> quiser. – Adora também estava ofegante e quase não conseguiu vocalizar a fala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra repetiu a dose, a chamou de maneira tão prolongada e gemida que parecia totalmente submissa. Em outra ocasião, isso a incomodaria provavelmente. Agora? Não está nem aí.Porque realmente não importa sua posição agora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O que importa é que a mão de Adora </span>
  <em>
    <span>finalmente</span>
  </em>
  <span> foi para dentro de sua calça e seus dedos indicador e médio pressionaram certeiros bem aonde queria. A sensação foi tão inesperadamente boa que sentiu pequenas cargas elétricas por todo o corpo e a intensidade a fez ter um leve espasmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E o espasmo a fez acordar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olhos heterocromáticos fitavam o teto da aeronave que a levava para o base do Mestre da Horda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi um sonho. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Só</span>
  </em>
  <span> um sonho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– </span>
  <em>
    <span>Puta merda</span>
  </em>
  <span>! – Falou baixo entre os dentes cerrados. – ‘Dora...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Péssimo momento para seu cérebro vasculhar seus desejos mais ocultos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não merecia um sono tranquilo depois de passar a última noite em claro pensando em como perdeu a oportunidade de se declarar para ela? Ou por ter quase morrido de aflição devido à absoluta certeza de que foi seguida mesmo não achando quem foi? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra ajeitou a poltrona e olhou o gadget que a entregaram com a estimativa de tempo de chegada. 15 minutos. Esse era o tempo que levaria para aterrizar, para chegar no lugar que procurava cegamente nos últimos meses. 15 minutos para começar, oficialmente, a fase final do plano, a fase final da guerra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quase um dia inteiro depois da última vez que se viram e Adora recebeu a localização de Catra. Estava em algumas das ilhas na divisa do que antes chamavam de América Central e América do Sul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Então ali era a base global da Horda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não conseguiu segurar a euforia, não esperou amanhecer para correr no quarto do motel abandonado que Glimmer e Bow dividiam para contar a novidade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora nem bateu na porta, foi logo entrando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Glimmer, Bow, acordem </span>
  <em>
    <span>agora</span>
  </em>
  <span>! – A loira se aproximou da cama com o tablet na mão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois estavam inteiramente cobertos pelo lençol. Glimmer foi a que acordou assustada, sentando imediatamente na cama com os olhos arregalados. A blusa vestida era do rapaz, que, aliás, era tão larga nela que, provavelmente, era a única peça que estava vestindo. Nada de novo sob o Sol. Adora sabia dos dois, sabia que tinham começado com noites casuais para depois virar, em dois tempos, um compromisso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Se não for algo relevante eu vo-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Temos a localização do Mestre da Horda – A loira logo interrompeu no ímpeto de justificar sua repentina chegada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– O </span>
  <em>
    <span>QUE</span>
  </em>
  <span>? – Glimmer pareceu esquecer que era madrugada quando gritou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi efetivo para que o rapaz que dormia ao seu lado acordasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– O que tá acontecendo aqui? – Bow dizia entre um ou dois bocejos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Podemos começar a organizar o plano de ataque, Bow. – Adora posicionou a tela do aparelho para que seus amigos pudessem enxergá-la juntos. – Temos a localização do Mestre da Horda em nossas mãos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Não podemos planejar nada ainda, na verdade... – A líder respondia, agora um pouco mais acordada. – Precisamos de mais dados. Como é a vigilância? A melhor rota é marítima ou aérea? Quantos deles tem por lá? Isso tudo tem que ser passado para gente primeiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ela deve passar daqui a pouco. Essa mensagem da localização parece ter sido automática, deve ter programado para me enviar. – Adora tinha o olhar perdido no tablet. Estava ansiosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– É melhor termos tudo antes de falar com a Angella. – Bow indagou enquanto puxava o tablet da mão de Adora gentilmente para explorar melhor os dados. – Como pensei... Não temos o suficiente. Vamos esperar Catra passar o resto das coisas. Ela deu algum prazo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nenhum prazo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas, decidiram esperar três dias até que a híbrida desse algum sinal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não deu. E Adora fez questão de estar atenta ao gadget o tempo inteiro. Inclusive, mandou algumas mensagens que nem ao menos foram visualizadas. Associou a ausência ao possível novo cargo da amiga, que agora seria na base, um lugar mais difícil de entrar em contato. Ou ao fato de que ela se arrependera do que </span>
  <em>
    <span>quase</span>
  </em>
  <span> fez com Adora no último encontro. Vai ver ela não tenha criado coragem para dar logo um fora, dizer que isso nunca mais aconteceria. Tudo bem, podia ser isso. Uma hora ou outra, Adora estaria preparada para superar a perda do que sempre quis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No cenário atual, ela desejava que fosse qualquer uma dessas hipóteses. Tudo, menos algum mal, menos uma falha no plano. Sobre esta possibilidade, obrigava sua mente fértil a nem sequer imaginar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal conseguiu fazer seus treinamentos mentais para usar melhor She Ra. Um erro já que iria precisar dela em breve. Só que simplesmente não tinha cabeça para isso, o principal embate do plano estava prestes a acontecer e até agora nada de mensagem de Catra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoje era o dia de seu grupo reencontrar os outros quatro membros e receber mais 18. Iriam encorpar em quantidade para começar a preparação para a linha de frente na base principal inimiga. Era o máximo que Glimmer podia adiantar para a batalha, depois de Adora muito insistir que não podiam ficar parados tendo a localidade em mãos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já estavam prontos para sair da grande cidade e mudar-se para a costa, onde se reuniriam com os tais integrantes, e, assim, começariam a traçar possibilidades de rotas por ar ou por mar. Mais uma vez, algo que poderia ser de maior facilidade se houvesse algum sinal da híbrida felina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto a jovem guerreira pegava sua mochila com o pouco que tinha de pertences para iniciar a jornada, a de cabelo lilás apareceu na sua frente depois de um teletransporte. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Péssimas notícias. – A voz de Glimmer era tremida, tensa. Segurou nos antebraços de Adora antecipando a necessidade da outra de ser amparada. – Minha mãe recebeu uma mensagem diretamente do Mestre da Horda avisando que capturaram a infiltrada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Não... – A mais alta estava imóvel, os olhos azuis arregalados e perdidos em uma parede qualquer. – Não, não, não. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Não</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O último ‘não’ gritado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Calma, nós podemos manter o plano, já temos a localização, não é mesmo? – As mãos da mais baixa subiram para os ombros da amiga. – Você fez um ótimo trabalho, ainda conseguiremos atacá-los. Só vai demorar um pouco mais do que imaginávamos… Nada muito exagerado, também, só alguns dias.</span>
</p><p><span>– Plano? Eu não tô nem aí para essa merda agora, Glimmer! – Furiosa, se soltou das mãos da outra e começou a gesticular aos gritos. – Precisamos </span><em><span>tirar a Catra</span></em> <em><span>de lá</span></em><span> o mais rápido possível!</span></p><p>
  <span>– Nós vamos tentar, Adora... – A voz era hesitante, assustada com a reação da loira. – Mas, nossa prioridade é-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– A </span>
  <em>
    <span>minha</span>
  </em>
  <span> prioridade é a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Catra</span>
  </em>
  <span>! – Interrompeu Glimmer com seu berro. Se aproximou dela com um olhar de quem acabara de ser traída. – E você sabe disso! Espero poder contar com vocês, se realmente são meus amigos! Até porque mesmo se não puder, saiba que eu posso </span>
  <em>
    <span>morrer</span>
  </em>
  <span> tentando ir atrás dela, mas não vou desistir!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Segundos de silêncio. Minutos. Só se ouvia o choro desesperado de Adora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma agonia imensa nascia em seu peito, como se algo dentro de si estivesse crescendo, crescendo, prestes a explodir, e não saía. Era mais que choro, era dor. E ela parecia se materializar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Até que uma hipótese veio à mente e tudo congelou:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– E se... Já tiverem </span>
  <em>
    <span>matado</span>
  </em>
  <span> ela? – Adora sussurrava, como se falar mais alto aumentasse a possibilidade de concretizar a fala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer correu até a amiga antes que esta caísse de joelhos no chão para continuar seu copioso choro. Adora sentiu os braços dela a envolverem, mesmo não estando completamente naquele lugar mais, mesmo ouvindo e enxergando muito pouco enquanto estava perdida dentro de si. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ela está viva! Na mensagem foi dito isso. Provavelmente vão tentar arrancar o máximo de informação dela antes de...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Por favor, Glimmer, </span>
  <em>
    <span>por favor...</span>
  </em>
  <span> – A loira segurava o rosto da líder com força usando as duas mãos. Estava encarando-a intensamente. – Ela é tudo que tenho. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tudo</span>
  </em>
  <span>... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– É claro que vamos te ajudar. Estou aqui por você, assim como esteve conosco esse tempo todo. – A mais baixa apertava o abraço e acariciava a cabeça da loira enquanto a encostava em seu peito. – Vamos encontrar os outros e seguir para a base inimiga assim que decidirmos qual rota tomar. Vou dividir esse plano também com a minha mãe e explicar que já temos a localização.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ela não vai topar... – Apesar de ter cessado o choro, a voz de Adora ainda era trêmula.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ah... Ela vai, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sim</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qualquer que tenha sido a arma de persuasão de Glimmer contra Angella, deu certo. Logo se reuniram aos outros que os aguardavam em um galpão de um porto fantasma. Dessa vez, teriam a ajuda de Entrapta, uma humana expert em tecnologia. A mulher de cabelos lilás longos e presos em ‘maria-chiquinha’ teria uma equipe para coordenar toda a fase de hackeamento dos sistemas de segurança da Horda remotamente para facilitar a chegada do grupo de linha de frente, tanto à base quanto em outros territórios. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi para ela que Adora passou o tablet de comunicação e transferências de dados que só usava com Catra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mesmo ciente da captura, abrir mão do aparelho foi como oficializar que não mais tinha contato com sua amiga, que não mais saberia dela enquanto não fosse salvá-la. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sua ansiedade era evidente a cada reunião por vídeo chamada com Angella, a cada revisão de táticas, a cada noite não dormida e a cada desconcentração nos treinos de controle de magia. Antes mesmo de se transformar, Adora já se sentia em desvantagem em relação à sede de poder de She Ra, eventualmente pulsando em suas veias. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estava preocupada com a sensação, porém, mais preocupada ainda com o que podia acontecer se deixasse Catra por mais tempo nas mãos do inimigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Tudo certo para partirmos hoje de noite? – A loira entrou no galpão e interrompeu a conversa do grande grupo com um grito determinado. Por um instante, ela parecia mais líder do que Glimmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E a amiga, de fato, não se importou. Foi ela mesma quem passou dois dias, desde que foram para a costa, reafirmando para Adora que a queria ao seu lado nessa missão, com tanta autoridade quanto ela. Sabia que se sentir no controle seria o método de prevenção às crises de ansiedade que a loira vinha tendo desde a descoberta da captura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Só tivemos dois dias de planejamento, o que não é apropriado e- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Estamos em uma </span>
  <em>
    <span>guerra</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Netossa. – Adora aproximou-se e apoiou as duas mãos na mesa em frente a todos. Voz ainda firme. – Ter tido dois dias já foi um luxo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Mas ainda não entendi a pressa. – Mermista entrou na conversa com seu tom desinteressado. – Não íamos ter uma semana? Aí, do nada, virou dois dias?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Temos uma </span>
  <em>
    <span>refém</span>
  </em>
  <span> nas mãos do Mestre da Horda. – Enquanto respondia, as mãos da loira iam, discretamente, fechando-se em punhos. Estava cansada de repetir isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer parece ter notado a impaciência dela e o tratamento rude às outras mulheres vindo como consequência. Segurou em seus ombros e a puxou delicadamente para que se retirasse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ninguém falou mais nada, apenas acompanhou sua saída com olhares preocupados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não que sua tênue linha entre insanidade e serenidade seja um mistério para alguém, sobretudo nos últimos dias. Frequentemente a encontravam acordada sozinha, entre mapas e anotações, enquanto todos dormiam. Nas refeições quase não falava, quando o fazia, era para enfatizar o quanto precisavam se apressar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E agora lá estava ela, perguntando pela décima vez se estavam mesmo preparados. Tudo porque, em sua cabeça, era agora ou nunca. E o nunca significava muita tragédia, significava tudo o que queria evitar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois que foi com a líder até a parte externa do galpão para pegar um ar fresco, o cansaço começou a dar sinais em seu corpo. Os olhos começaram a pesar e uma leve dor de cabeça, emergir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Enquanto estivermos a caminho esta noite, quero que fique longe do painel de coordenadas do submarino e tente </span>
  <em>
    <span>descansar.</span>
  </em>
  <span> – Glimmer envolvia um dos braços no pescoço de Adora enquanto falava calmamente. – Lembra que para usar She Ra, precisa estar disposta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Eu sei... Eu vou tentar. – A loira massageava a testa enquanto falava. – É que toda essa situação é muito, </span>
  <em>
    <span>muito</span>
  </em>
  <span> difícil para mim, Glimmer...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Entendo... – A mais baixa acariciava as costas da outra. – Sei o quanto essa amizade é importante para vo-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– É </span>
  <em>
    <span>mais</span>
  </em>
  <span> que isso… Mais do que uma amizade... – Interrompeu a fala num ato de coragem. – Ela é... Ela...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A coragem ia se esvaindo a cada vez que tentava confessar. Glimmer não a apressou. Foi paciente até que, depois de um longo suspiro, finalmente soltou:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Eu sou, sempre fui, na verdade, </span>
  <em>
    <span>completamente</span>
  </em>
  <span> apaixonada pela Catra. – Adora falou baixo e, ainda assim, determinada. – Nunca falei isso para ela, e talvez... Talvez nunca tenha essa chance se eu não conseguir salvá-la.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A queimação em seu peito subiu para a garganta e se converteu nas lágrimas que estava segurando desde o início da conversa. Aos poucos foi encostando seu corpo no de Glimmer e se entregando ao abraço, apoiando o rosto no ombro da mais baixa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Mas, nós vamos salvar a Catra! – Glimmer tentava passar serenidade na voz. – Ir atrás dela vai ser a primeira coisa que faremos, te prometo. Não foi por isso que aceleramos o plano?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Tomara que dê tempo. Nem sei o que vai ser de mim se não der... – Implorava entre o choro baixo e exausto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Vai dar tempo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ter confessado o sentimento, ao mesmo tempo que trouxe o medo de não dizer isso a quem amava, também trouxe coragem à Adora. Era o que estava faltando, desde o início, para aceitar esse amor. Era o que estava faltando para confiar na possibilidade de salvar Catra. Agora iria se agarrar a essa esperança até o fim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra abriu os olhos lentamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Argh! Muita luz!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Por segundos, duvidou se era uma boa ideia mesmo querer enxergar tendo toda essa enxaqueca como consequência imediata. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Que dor!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Quando sua visão se a ajustou à claridade, estudou o novo espaço. Teto branco. Tudo branco. As paredes também. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>O que é esse lugar?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Só tinha uma coisa que fugia da tonalidade, e era uma grande parede de vidro espelhada, provavelmente uma porta espelhada.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Como cheguei aqui?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Estava encostava em uma das paredes, o corpo literalmente jogado, abandonado ali. Tentou mexer um dos braços e tudo doeu. Tudo. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>O que aconteceu mesmo?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sentiu um melado ressecado entre suas narinas e lábio superior. Era sangue. Suas pernas pesavam como se tivesse corrido duas maratonas sem descanso. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Isso é uma cela?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Barulho de máquinas, computadores, passos. Uma raridade um lugar com tanta energia elétrica assim depois de o mundo praticamente acabar. Só as bases principais da Aliança e da Horda tinham fontes energéticas tão potentes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Estou na base da Horda!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Desviou os olhos para fitar suas mãos. Estavam tremendo involuntariamente. A respiração saía do estágio fraco para o descompassado. Eram suas memórias voltando, como um trem descarrilhado. Um pulsar de dor por todo o corpo. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eu fui descoberta!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Provavelmente resmungaria de dor em uma situação dessas, mas não tinha voz. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Preciso de água.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A garganta estava seca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Repentinamente, uma risada surgiu no cômodo. Uma bem familiar para a híbrida, uma que a infernizou por toda sua infância. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Será que estava alucinando?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Sha...Shadow Weaver...? – Sua voz estava tão áspera e falhada que mal a reconheceu quando saiu de sua boca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Que patética! – A voz surgira vangloriosa. – Achou mesmo que iria conseguir empurrar um plano pífio desse para cima da Horda? Agora tá aí... Com certeza vai ser a prisioneira que mais gostarei de importunar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Pelo menos... – Catra tentava recuperar a capacidade de sua garganta com o pouco de saliva que ainda gerava. Forçou as cordas vocais. – Pelo menos dê as caras para falar comigo, sua covarde... Duvido que tenha essa coragem toda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais uma risada e depois o silêncio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A híbrida ao menos se aliviou ao notar que o som não vinha de sua cabeça, e, sim, de um alto-falante em uma das quinas da sala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O vidro espelhado em sua frente abriu. A mulher alta e de cabelos negros entrou. Ainda com o mesmo ar de superioridade. Ainda com a máscara assustadora. Catra precisou enrolar sua cauda na própria cintura e enrijecer o corpo para não dar nenhum sinal do quanto aquela feiticeira ainda a fazia querer gritar de pavor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Depois de apanhar do jeito que você apanhou – Shadow Weaver se aproximou e empurrou um dos ombros de Catra com o pé para que caísse de lado no chão – não tenho o porquê temer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A jovem tentou apoiar o próprio peso com um dos braços, mas estava estranhamente sem nenhuma força. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Além de ser uma aberração, continua sendo </span>
  <em>
    <span>fraca</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Realmente não deveria ter te aceitado no ZM-H. Mas, Adora ficou tão animada com a nova mascote que não podia deixá-la triste. – A mulher caminhava para mais perto de Catra confiante. – Aliás, outra traidora. Tinha os melhores planos para ela. She Ra... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Minha</span>
  </em>
  <span> She Ra...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raiva. Catra tinha uma raiva agora que superava o medo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Você a fez ficar assim... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rebelde</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Não tem problema, 3.2.2, pelo menos eu pude crescer com isso e provar minha lealdade ao Mestre dando a ele quase os mesmos poderes de She Ra. Com algumas pequenas deformações físicas, claro. Nada demais... – Olhava para Catra com desdém enquanto pousava uma das mãos na cintura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda tentava se levantar. Só conseguiu sentar. O coração estava descontroladamente batendo, podia ouvi-lo em alto e bom som mesmo se não tivesse a audição aguçada. Adrenalina. Sua reação viria pela adrenalina. Era só esperar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Tive que sacrificar Hordak para seguir com o experimento no Mestre? Tive. Não é que foi mais satisfatório do que eu imaginava? Ele só atrapalhava, no final das contas. Agora que sou só eu como o braço direito do líder supremo, tudo melhorou. Ele me valoriza, confia </span>
  <em>
    <span>muito</span>
  </em>
  <span> em mim. São coisas que você não conhece, não é? Valor, confiança... Porque nunca mereceu isso mesmo...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muita raiva. Ao extremo. Ódio. Era quase como um combustível que trazia de volta sua força física a cada pulsar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por isso, abusou de todo seu esforço para levantar-se aos poucos até ficar de frente para a feiticeira. Ela ainda era mais alta, sempre foi assim. Mas, pela primeira vez, isso não intimidava Catra. Tinha decidido que não deixaria seu medo por essa mulher a guiar. Era a vez </span>
  <em>
    <span>dela</span>
  </em>
  <span> de ter medo, não mais a sua. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nesse momento, já sentia a adrenalina trazendo de volta um pouco de sua resistência. Adrenalina e ódio, seus constantes revitalizadores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Sabe, Weaver? – A híbrida felina começou a falar. A voz um pouco melhor, mais confiante. – Ter me tornado essa </span>
  <em>
    <span>aberração</span>
  </em>
  <span>, como gosta de me chamar, foi uma das piores coisas que aconteceram na minha vida. Mas... Sabe que tem uma parte boa nisso?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal conseguia interpretar a expressão da outra por causa da máscara que a escondia. Sabia, porém, que ela estava aguardando a continuação de seu discurso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu coração estava acelerado, suas garras, para fora. Só queria uma coisa agora, e não se importaria com o peso que carregaria por isso depois. Valeria a pena. Valeria, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cada segundo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a pena.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Num impulso de alta estamina, deu um chute no rosto de Shadow Weaver, fazendo a máscara quebrar, cair e revelar a expressão de dor entre as diversas cicatrizes. Conseguiu ouvir o barulho da mandíbula da mais alta deslocando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Todo o </span>
  <em>
    <span>ódio</span>
  </em>
  <span> pela rejeição, – Catra gritava. Dois socos no estômago de Shadow Weaver sem esperar que ela se recuperasse do ataque anterior – toda sede por </span>
  <em>
    <span>vingança,</span>
  </em>
  <span> – alguns desvios de golpes cegos e uma torção em um dos braços da mais velha – me fizeram sobreviver até hoje para que eu pudesse realizar um dos meus maiores sonhos na vida... – Derrubou a feiticeira e pulou por cima dela, imobilizando-a enquanto enforcava-a com as duas mãos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Se... se fizer isso... – Shadow Weaver quase não tinha voz e tossia engasgada a cada esforço para falar. – O Mestre não vai... Te poupar... Nem para pegar...Informações sobre a...Aliança...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Não me importo! – Dizia entre os dentes e apertava ainda mais a garganta da feiticeira. – Eu mereço esse presente... Ouvir </span>
  <em>
    <span>cada suspiro de dor </span>
  </em>
  <span>que vou arrancar de você até morrer!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Propositalmente deixou que as garras de seus polegares enterrassem naquela pele pálida. Sua mira era a garganta. As mãos de Shadow Weaver apertavam os braços de Catra, tentando tirá-los de seu pescoço a qualquer custo. Mesmo com tantos apertões e arranhões, a híbrida não se moveu um centímetro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Via a mulher agonizando no chão, o sangue começar a jorrar pelos novos furos que suas garras fizeram na traqueia. Os olhos arregalados de dor, de medo da morte. Tudo isso só dava mais força para que continuasse. O poder que tinha agora em suas mãos era, de longe, a melhor sensação que tivera na vida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela apertou ainda mais aquela garganta. Apertou até que as mãos geladas de mais velha soltassem seus braços e caíssem moles no chão. Apertou até as pupilas revirarem por completo e deixarem os odiosos olhos completamente brancos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Vá pra </span>
  <em>
    <span>porra</span>
  </em>
  <span> do inferno, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maldita</span>
  </em>
  <span>! – Catra fez questão de dizer com o rosto quase colado no dela, para que escutasse bem, mesmo na condição de quase morte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E essa foi a frase que Shadow Weaver ouviu antes do último suspiro. Assim que Catra saiu de cima do cadáver, não aguentou mais o próprio peso e caiu sentada no chão. A adrenalina estava indo embora gradativamente, a respiração estava densa, muito densa. A razão começara a voltar a se sobrepor à emoção e, por milésimos de segundos, pensou, que, talvez, não tenha sido uma boa ideia matá-la agora, estando presa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda assim, não sentia um pingo de remorso. Era só prazer, era uma alegria que só não conseguia expressar porque o pânico também vinha junto, e na mesma intensidade. As lágrimas começaram a descer por seu rosto inexpressivo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não pelo ato, em si. Mataria Shadow Weaver quantas vezes fosse necessário, tinha certeza. Porém, algo dentro dela repudiava o que acabara de fazer devido às terríveis consequências. Deixou que seu desejo se sobrepusesse ao plano. Estava presa, mas ainda tinha alguma chance de seguir com a invasão, de esperar para que a Aliança atacasse a base e a resgatasse depois de conseguir combater o Mestre da Horda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tinha. Não tem mais. Falhou. Falhou consigo, falhou com a Aliança de Adora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não demorou muito para que descobrissem a morte de Shadow Weaver. Não demorou muito para que híbridos, bem parecidos uns com os outros, como se fossem clones, a golpeassem até que desmaiasse de exaustão e dor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Até tentou se defender. Não conseguiu. Eram muitos. Acordou e desacordou mais vezes que pôde contar, e a cada lapso de consciência via uma cena. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Primeiro, estava sendo arrastada corredores e corredores adentro. Não lembrava o caminho, só via muito cinza e verde. Segundo, mais uma sala totalmente branca, muito maior dessa vez, como se fosse um laboratório. Corpo despido, injeção de duas ou mais substâncias simultaneamente em diferentes lugares, roupa trocada para uma única peça totalmente branca. Terceiro, pulsos e calcanhares presos em algemas frias de aço, a forçando contra uma maca igualmente fria de aço. Quarto, uma fileira dos mesmos híbridos clones formando uma passagem para que um outro homem híbrido de quase 3 metros entrasse no local. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele era horrível. Olhar verde fluorescente, com direito, inclusive, a dois olhos a mais do lado direito. Fazia Catra lembrar-se de mutações radioativas. Era híbrido ou sofreu com exposição a elementos tóxicos em algum momento na vida? Nunca saberia. O que dava para saber era que era muito forte, possuía pele no tom cinza e um ar de superioridade duas vezes pior do que o de Shadow Weaver. Então, esse era o Mestre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Vai pagar por cada problema que me causou. – O híbrido segurou o rosto de Catra com uma de suas mãos geladas e acinzentadas, expondo o dedo indicador afiado. – E não vai ser uma morte rápida. Vamos ver quem consegue te apagar primeiro...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deveria ser menos apática à ameaça, mas quase não conseguiu vê-lo ou sequer ouvi-lo. Estava longe, anestesiada e ao mesmo tempo sentindo todas as dores de forma tão vívida. Era ela ali, e era ela em todos os lugares, menos ali. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– A desidratação ou a insanidade.– O Mestre completou a fala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Queria debater-se quando ele levou uma espécie de capacete à sua cabeça e algo cobriu sua visão. Queria gritar quando esse mesmo aparelho se ajustou sozinho no seu rosto e a cegou completamente. Queria chorar quando foi perdendo a audição, a respiração, o calor do corpo até desfalecer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O breu durou segundos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não tinha ideia de como se livrou das algemas. Mesmo assim, levantou-se da maca e caminhou para fora do laboratório. Não tinha ideia de como recuperou as forças, andava sem dificuldades ou dores no corpo. Tudo isso parecia estranho. O que mais a intrigou, contudo, foi a quietude do lugar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quietude e como, a cada vez que andava pelos corredores, o verde e cinza ia dando lugar ao bege apático do orfanato. Não era ali que deveria estar. Parou os passos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olhou em volta. Estava no quarto que dividira com Adora. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘O que tá acontecendo?’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a pergunta pairava em sua mente, não pela primeira vez nesse dia. Viu uma garrafa de água na cômoda que ficava logo abaixo da janela e não pensou duas vezes antes de pegá-la para, finalmente, hidratar seu corpo. Não que naquele momento sentia sede, era uma necessidade que vagava como um fantasma sutil no inconsciente. Resolveu obedecê-lo. Quanto mais bebia, mais sede sentia e mais presa ficava àquele ato a ponto de distrair-se. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tão distraída que não notou a chegada de mais uma pessoa no ambiente, somente quando esta envolveu seu quadril por trás e a apertou em um abraço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> – Catra... – Um sussurro tão baixo em seu ouvido que poderia ser mais uma das incontáveis alucinações desse dia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Largou a água e virou-se bruscamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adora?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nada mais. Nem a voz, nem o abraço, nem ninguém. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saiu do quarto em desespero até chegar na área externa de treinamento, um amplo gramado. A poucos metros de distância ela e Adora apareceram, como um holograma. Tinham mais ou menos a idade de quando se separaram, só que Catra ainda era humana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ficou imóvel, observando a cena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A jovem Adora vestia os shorts e camiseta de treinamento, assim como a sua versão mais nova. Ambas estavam sentadas no gramado descansando no intervalo da atividade. Não demorou muito para que a loira se jogasse no colo da morena, apoiando a cabeça nas pernas dela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ai</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Adora! – Sua versão humana resmungava falsamente com um sorriso no rosto. – Por que é tão bruta assim?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shhh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Shadow Weaver tá perto! – A outra menina falava mais baixo. – Não me chama pelo nome!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Aff, esqueci da </span>
  <em>
    <span>bruxa velha!</span>
  </em>
  <span> – Mini Catra diminuiu o tom para responder à amiga que deu uma risada baixa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sob aquela perspectiva, a híbrida felina percebeu que era uma lembrança. Era exatamente o último treinamento que tiveram antes do seu aniversário de 13 anos, antes do início infernal de sua transformação. E também, o dia em que Catra finalmente entendeu o que sentia por Adora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Continuou observando e ignorou o aperto no coração:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ei... Está ansiosa para o seu aniversário? – A menina de olhos azuis encarava a outra profundamente enquanto falava. – Sabia que aos 13 você já pode </span>
  <em>
    <span>beijar</span>
  </em>
  <span> alguém?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– E para que eu iria querer beijar alguém? – Catra humana encarava a amiga com um olhar de desdém. – Tô ansiosa só porque quanto mais velha, mais perto fico de sair desse lugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Hum...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– E você? Já beijou alguém? Já tem 13 anos... – A menina de olhos heterocromáticos encarava a que estava deitada em seu colo um pouco tensa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Não, eu... Estou te esperando, porque aí você escolhe alguém, eu escolho uma pessoa também, e tentamos ao mesmo tempo. Mas, se não quer beijar, não tem problema. Então eu também não quero. – A jovem Adora sorriu para a amiga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Não quero te ver beijando </span>
  <em>
    <span>ninguém</span>
  </em>
  <span> na minha frente! – Catra humana usava um tom quase raivoso. – Isso me deixa... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sei lá</span>
  </em>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loira levanta do colo da amiga e fica de frente para ela, sempre a encarando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra lembra muito bem dessa cena. Os olhos azuis, primeiramente, confusos, depois, intensos, profundos, como se tivessem descoberto, nos de Catra, o que sempre procurou. Algo que valia mais que o beijo, ou que valia mil, dois mil desses beijos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– É... Acho que também </span>
  <em>
    <span>odiaria</span>
  </em>
  <span> te ver beijando outra pessoa... E se nós duas- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voz esgoelada do instrutor físico as atormentou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foram chamadas para voltar ao treino e Adora saiu correndo dali, deixando a jovem Catra sentada no chão estática, com os olhos arregalados e a mente acelerada, pensando em como odiaria ver a amiga beijando alguém, a não ser que essa pessoa fosse ela, </span>
  <em>
    <span>só</span>
  </em>
  <span> ela. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seria essa a proposta que iria receber? Essa, com certeza, não recusaria. Se dormir abraçada e andar de mãos dadas causava tanta aceleração cardíaca, o que nunca admitiu, mas amava sentir, imagine durante um </span>
  <em>
    <span>beijo</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Como seria a sensação em seus lábios quando colados ao dela? O que mais descobririam juntas uma sobre a outra depois de cinco, dez, quinze beijos? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sua versão jovem, assim como a de Adora, sumiram de vez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tudo o que sentira naquele dia, contudo, estava sendo revivido na sua versão atual, fazendo-a sofrer não só pela nostalgia do passado, como também pelas lembranças atuais. O presente, ou passado mais recente, em </span>
  <em>
    <span>deveria</span>
  </em>
  <span> ter beijado a mais velha enquanto pôde, ter dito o que ela significava. Agora estava sozinha. Sozinha </span>
  <em>
    <span>demais</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olhava para todos os lados, procurava por alguém e estava se sentindo tão abandonada que, honestamente, qualquer pessoa que aparecesse seria um alívio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qualquer pessoa, menos...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Pode tentar de todas as formas, mas </span>
  <em>
    <span>nunca</span>
  </em>
  <span> vai ficar com ela. – A voz fria e profunda de Shadow Weaver caçoava de sua angústia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virou de costas e fitou a direção de onde vinha a voz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lá estava a mulher que acabara de matar. Sem nenhum arranhão, viva, mais viva do que nunca. Seus olhos heterocromáticos arregalaram-se e, em instantes, todo o desejo de vê-la morta voltara. Mais uma vez, foi para cima da mais velha e a imobilizou de maneira que tinha o caminho livre para enforcá-la. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tudo de novo. Toda raiva, todo ódio, toda determinação em terminar o que começou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garras para fora fazendo o sangue jorrar engasgando-a até a morte. Doce morte. Era satisfatório, novamente, as gotas que ousavam respingar no rosto de Catra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exceto quando Shadow Weaver, nos últimos suspiros, não era mais Shadow Weaver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era Adora caída no chão, Catra por cima dela. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora tinha marcas roxas no pescoço e dois furos ensanguentados na traqueia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra fez isso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora não respirava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adora?</span>
  </em>
  <span> O que... – A voz embargada e o choro vieram de imediato. Catra tentou posicionar o corpo morto em suas pernas para apoiá-lo na esperança de ainda ter vida. – Adora, não! Não, </span>
  <em>
    <span>não</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Não era... Como eu...?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela não ia reagir. Ela não ia responder, nunca mais. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nunca</span>
  </em>
  <span> mais. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E tudo o que Catra poderia fazer, naquele momento, era chorar até desaparecer, se fosse possível. Seu coração era esmagado por uma dor que nunca sentiu antes, uma que não tinha como saber de onde vinha porque estava em todos os lugares, no seu corpo, na sua mente, por dentro, por fora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levou as mãos tão ensanguentadas para a própria cabeça e agarrou os fios de cabelo em uma aflição infinita. Queria mais uma chance, não queria que aquilo fosse verdade, não queria estar ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Até que não estava mais. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E tudo começou de novo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saiu da maca. Andou nos corredores. Chegou no quarto. Bebeu a água que nunca a saciava. Sentiu um abraço. Não sentiu mais. Foi para a área externa. Reviveu a conversa com Adora. Viu Shadow Weaver. Matou Shadow Weaver. Não era Shadow Weaver. Matou Adora. Sofreu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E de novo aconteceu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perdeu as contas de quanto tempo se perdeu no looping desse pesadelo vívido, enquanto do lado de fora de sua mente, seu corpo ia sucumbindo à desidratação, aos hematomas das lutas com os clones, às infecções nas feridas. Talvez por horas, talvez por dias. Até o momento de o Mestre da Horda decidir que já sofrera o suficiente. Até o dia em que ele entrasse naquela sala e completasse a vingança com as próprias mãos.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notaram que essa fanfic é uma jogada de marketing para anunciar minha fábrica de lencinhos anti choro no final? Porque aí vocês vã ver o quanto precisam de uns desses na hora de ler huahauhau</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Última batalha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>E aqui temos o último capítulo, porque nossas meninas não podem ficar mais sofrendo tanto, não é mesmo?<br/>Ficou bem longo, mais que o normal, mas tenham paciência com minha pessoa dramática e detalhista pls </p><p>Começamos com POV Adora e terminamos com POV Catra.</p><p>Boa leitura e, de antemão, agradeço quem chegou até aqui. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ela tinha prometido para Glimmer que iria descansar, mas era tão difícil, um péssimo momento. Adora estava sendo recorrentemente vigiada pelos amigos para que não chegasse perto do mapa ou da bússola, além de não conseguir tirar informações de ninguém sobre o quão próximo estava de chegar. Nos primeiros minutos, sua atual impotência só trouxe raiva. Queria participar, queria sentir que não parou, em nenhum segundo, de tentar o resgate. Depois do décimo sermão de Bow para que parasse de andar de um lado para o outro e, efetivamente, sentasse para descansar, percebeu o que seu corpo pedia. </p><p>Foram dias seguidos de intensidade emocional e física. Logo colapsou em um sono leve, e, ainda assim, necessário por algumas horas. Apostou que seria o suficiente para calar um pouco suas inseguranças sobre o plano, sobre a vida de quem tanto amava. Também sobre She Ra, a guerreira que da última vez quase assumiu seu lugar permanentemente. </p><p>Quando acordou, respirou aliviada. </p><p>Primeiro, por se sentir um pouco mais revitalizada. Segundo, por não ter sido assombrada pelos caóticos e frequentes pesadelos. Foi um sono tranquilo, essencial não só para acalmar paranoias, como também para alimentar a sensação de que o tempo de viagem passara mais rápido. </p><p>Finalmente os amigos começaram a responder suas perguntas, talvez porque tinha cumprido sua promessa e os deixado satisfeitos. De acordo com Entrapta e Bow, estavam bem próximos à ilha onde o núcleo principal da Horda se localizava. </p><p>Só mais 18 minutos. </p><p>Netossa e Glimmer a reiteraram sobre o plano de invasão, já antecipando possíveis informações que o Mestre poderia ter tirado da refém felina. </p><p>– Entrapta e a equipe de hackers dela vão ficar remotamente na missão. – Netossa gesticulava enquanto conversava com Adora e Glimmer. – Assim, eles conseguem acessar todas as câmeras e travá-las por alguns segundos, o que nos dá um tempo razoável para passar nos lugares monitorados sem que percebam.</p><p>– Sim. E ela vai conseguir ver também quantos soldados vão estar monitorando cada parte, e a gente já se prepara para eles. – A líder do grupo acrescentou.</p><p>– E os outros grupos da Aliança nos outros cantos do mundo? – Adora disfarça os sinais de ansiedade com um olhar determinado.</p><p>– Atacarão simultaneamente, acabei de confirmar com Angella. – Netossa respondeu com um sorriso de canto no rosto. – Estão todos posicionados e com seus devidos reforços para aproveitar a falha de comunicação  que causaremos da central da Horda com o mundo. Vamos derrubar os outros laboratórios e acampamentos de uma só vez.</p><p>– É tudo ou nada, não é? – A loira imita o sorriso da outra estrategista e não disfarça a pesada respiração.</p><p>Essa frase tinha dois grandes significados para si. Era tudo ou nada para acabar de vez com a guerra e restaurar o planeta, o que não seria rápido ou fácil. Era tudo ou nada para recuperar, com vida, quem desejou e procurou por mais tempo que podia contar.</p><p>– E nesse caso vai ser tudo, porque eu não jogo pra perder. – Netossa parecia ter notado a espiral de pensamentos na qual Adora se perdeu por alguns segundos. Sua fala convicta foi dita enquanto apoiava uma das mãos no ombro da loira.</p><p>A breve reunião terminou quando o submarino começou a emergir e a tripulação preparou-se para sair. </p><p>Os primeiros foram os que ficariam remotos. Isso porque precisavam encontrar o ponto cego perfeito para um refúgio. Depois que se alocaram e deram o sinal, o outro grupo, que efetivamente invadiria a construção, foi liberado para a próxima fase. </p><p>A base principal era um prédio de poucos andares, porém bem espaçoso, sobretudo no térreo, a uns poucos quilômetros do porto em que chegaram. As janelas eram altas e curtas, em formato de retângulos gradeados na horizontal, provavelmente para que ninguém enxergasse o que havia dentro. Ou fora. As paredes e portas tinham o mesmo tom metalizado e pareciam ser feitas de materiais muito resistente. </p><p>Talvez o lugar tenha sido uma prisão e a Horda resolveu adaptá-lo às suas necessidades. </p><p>Nenhuma outra construção era vista em volta, só pequenas dunas de areia de praia e vegetação. Tudo era breu, só o prédio era a fonte de luz, além de alguns refletores que provavelmente usavam para instruir transportes aéreos que utilizavam para armamentos e viagens.</p><p>Adora e o grupo com mais nove integrantes da Aliança sabiam que todo esse isolamento daria uma falsa sensação de segurança e os cegariam para armadilhas e guardas escondidos. Por isso, a entrada não seria a principal, ou qualquer uma convencional. De todos os pontos estudados, escolheram entrar por onde Entrapta afirmou ser o descarte de lixos. Era um dos poucos locais que era visitado diariamente pela tropa guardiã. </p><p>Bow é o responsável por despistar a entrada com uma de suas flechas especiais que causaria um breve nevoeiro para que todos passassem da vegetação à saída de descartes. Uma vez lá dentro, duas duplas foram formadas para explorar o local e mapear o ambiente em tempo real com uma parte dos assistentes de Entrapta, enquanto os outros seis, incluindo Bow, Glimmer e Adora, ficariam sob a contínua orientação da humana expert tecnológica. </p><p>A função do grupo em maior quantidade? Adora não os deixava esquecer:</p><p>– Precisamos achar a Catra. – Ela pensa alto e, consequentemente, é escutada tanto no comunicador quanto pelos que estavam fisicamente ao seu lado.</p><p>– Jura? Se você não fala agora, não teria ideia de que é isso que viemos fazer... – Mermista retruca pelo aparelho que todos carregam no ouvido e dividem a transmissão. </p><p>Ela estava em uma das duplas de exploração.</p><p>– Mermista, – antes que Adora respondesse, Glimmer interviu. – <em> foco </em>!</p><p>Entrapta liberou a equipe maior para circular nos três primeiros corredores. </p><p>Até então, ninguém à vista. </p><p>Só no quarto caminho que tiveram que lidar com quatro soldados híbridos. Os ataques foram rápidos e silenciosos, assim como nos outros cinco que encontraram pela frente. </p><p>Até então, Adora não sentia necessidade de se transformar em She Ra. Nem necessidade, nem segurança. De todos os momentos, esse seria o último em que deveria arriscar um descontrole. </p><p>Não quando estava prestes a acabar com tudo, não quando alguém precisava dela. Não quando esse alguém era Catra.</p><p>– Estão a 40 metros do caminho que Mermista e Sea Hawk estão fazendo pelo leste, talvez vocês se encontrem e a gente consiga mapear uma fuga emergencial por esses corredores. – Entrapta informava em um tom animado, ausente da aflição que contaminava todo o resto do grupo.</p><p>– Queria ter metade dessa animação, Entrapta – Bow respondeu sussurrando pelo comunicador.</p><p>– Você teria, se confiasse nas estatísticas! – A mulher respondeu. – Apesar de não ser por muita diferença, a probabilidade de dar certo ainda é maior, portan-</p><p>O aparelho no ouvido de todos que recebiam o sinal de Entrapta falhou no meio da fala.</p><p>– Ei, Entrapa? – Spinnerella chamou. – Pessoal?</p><p>– Alô? – Sea Hawk, dupla de Mermista, disse em seguida.</p><p>– Spinny, Sea Hawk, ainda estamos ouvindo vocês. – Glimmer cochichava encostada em uma das paredes do corredor em que estava o grupo maior.</p><p>– Pelo visto ainda temos contato com as duplas, mas não com a central, é isso? – Frosta, também do grupo maior, entrou na conversa.</p><p>Antes de qualquer um conseguir responder, um barulho de passos marchados fora escutado por Adora. Ela então guiou o restante que a acompanhava para colar mais na parede e se aproximar do final do corredor que dava para uma bifurcação e um hall mais largo, como um salão. </p><p>Os olhos azuis arregalaram ao notar o que havia logo à frente. </p><p>Tung Lashor, o homem réptil da tropa de Catra, e mais dezenas de híbridos, a maioria deles parecidos, quase clonados. Estavam posicionados de maneira que não tinham saída a não ser recuar. Eram muitos para que simplesmente encarassem estando em um grupo de seis. </p><p>A não ser que:</p><p>– Pessoal, – Adora virou-se para os integrantes ali presentes falando em tom baixo e gesticulando. – tem mais de 20 híbridos ali. Se eu me transformar, conseguimos atacá-los.</p><p>– É melhor voltarmos, não? Eu posso nos teletransportar. – Glimmer correspondia às gesticulações e movia os lábios.</p><p>– Não... Não vou volt-</p><p>– Tung Lashor, eles estão ali! – Uma terceira voz desconhecida interrompeu Adora para acusar o esconderijo.</p><p>Enquanto Adora só via uma solução, se transformar em She Ra, o plano de Glimmer era outro. Sem mais discussões, a híbrida mais baixa se juntou a todos ali do grupo para se teletransportar.</p><p>– Se preparem que eu-</p><p>– <em> Não </em>, Glimmer! – A loira se livrou do toque da amiga e se afastou. – Sem a Catra eu não vou!</p><p>– Que obsessão... – Tung Lashor se aproximou e abusou de seu tom de voz superior. – Imaginei que viesse atrás dela depois que eu a entregasse, mas não que iria tentar o impossível, <em> loirinha </em>.</p><p>Em questão de segundos, Adora fez o que queria desde que vira a tropa inimiga. Transformou-se e foi para cima do homem cobra com um soco certeiro no rosto, seguido de uma rasteira que o derrubou. </p><p>O ato dela deu início aos ataques dos outros híbridos, que começaram a avançar. Sem mais a opção de fugir e abandonar a amiga, Glimmer e os outros ficaram para a batalha.</p><p>Só depois de bons minutos dedicados à concentração em desfigurar o rosto de Tung Lashor com socos consecutivos enquanto o imobilizava no chão, She Ra começara a dar sinais de ânsia por sangue. </p><p>Ainda assim, Adora estava majoritariamente ali e respirou fundo para finalizar sua tarefa mais importante do momento.</p><p>– Sabe onde ela está? – Quase cuspia as palavras entre os dentes, segurando o homem com as duas mãos na gola da jaqueta.</p><p>– Não sei nem se está viva! – Mexia os lábios ensanguentados com dificuldade.– Quem dirá onde...</p><p>A falta de uma resposta concreta só alimentou a raiva dentro da mulher, só alimentou a força de She Ra sob a dela. </p><p>Respirou fundo mais uma vez. Essa morte, ela fazia <em> questão </em> de assinar com total consciência.</p><p>– Então não me serve para mais nada! – She Ra segurou a cabeça do híbrido e o olhou intensamente nos olhos – Vai ser um <em> prazer </em> acabar com você!</p><p>Com as duas mãos, ela firmemente virou a cabeça do homem até ouvir o estalo do pescoço quebrado. Graças à força anormal de She Ra, o movimento o matou imediatamente. </p><p>Essa mesma força estava, agora, aumentando os sinais de que queria tomar o controle. O coração já estava disparado e os membros do corpo latejando com o desejo de matar crescente. </p><p><em> ‘Agora não!’ </em>, Adora pensava em looping na tentativa de não perder essa batalha interna.</p><p>– Adora! – O chamado de uma voz familiar a tirara do transe. – O laboratório principal! A refém está lá! Eu ameacei um desses... Clones, ou <em> sei lá o que </em>, e ele contou.</p><p>Era Mermista quem retomava contato pelo comunicador eufórica.</p><p>– Certo! Onde... – She Ra olhava para os dois corredores a sua frente, na dúvida de qual caminho seguir.</p><p>Foi quando um desses ‘clones’ tentou atacá-la por trás e usou um dos braços para enforcá-la. A guerreira, então, o puxou com facilidade para frente o fazendo girar 180º pelo ar até cair no chão. </p><p>Ela o pegou pela roupa para levantá-lo de maneira ameaçadora.</p><p>– Ei, onde fica o laboratório principal? – A loira usara tom e fisionomia medonhos.</p><p>Depois de se instruída para seguir o corredor direito até o final, o golpeou no estômago com um dos joelhos e saiu correndo. </p><p>Brevemente trocou olhares com Glimmer, que afirmou com um aceno de cabeça para que seguisse com o plano de ir atrás de quem queria. E a loira não hesitou, já que percebera a vantagem de seu grupo contra os poucos que ainda restavam da tropa inimiga. Mesmo em menor quantidade, os híbridos da Aliança eram superiores.</p><p>Enquanto corria a passos largos, Adora reviveu as angústias de quando fugira do orfanato. Eram as pontadas que descompassavam sua respiração, a visão oscilando entre clareza e imprecisão, os sentidos dos braços e pernas cada vez mais difíceis de controlar. </p><p>Sabia que o medo e urgência da ação contribuíam muito para o descontrole, só não conseguia evitá-los. O que lhe restava eram os treinos de respiração que geralmente usava enquanto meditava por autocontrole. Foi testando-os até a porta do laboratório convenientemente aberta.</p><p>Era um espaço enorme, com teto alto e luzes de led que tornavam o ambiente mais manicomial que o comum. Ela dedicou pouco tempo à observação. Queria aproveitar o momento de breve quietude de She Ra dentro de sua mente e suspirar aliviada pelos exercícios terem funcionado. </p><p>Dentro da própria sala tinham outras pequenas portas de correr destrancadas. Abriu uma por uma até se aproximar da única com tranca. Encostou o ouvido nela para tentar identificar a voz de quem soltava, eventualmente, alguns grunhidos de dor. </p><p>Um mais alto a fez agir em desespero. </p><p>Deixou o poder de She Ra percorrer pelos seus músculos dos braços e puxou a porta com tranca e tudo, fazendo-a correr facilmente para a lateral. </p><p>– Ca-</p><p>Adora não conseguiu terminar de falar. Um nó se fez em sua garganta quando fitou o corpo da outra mulher híbrida.</p><p>O estado de Catra era deplorável. A pele de seu rosto estava ressecada, com hematomas roxos perto do queixo e cortes profundos nos lábios. O sangue saído do nariz se juntava ao saído da boca em uma mistura seca que trilhava um caminho por uma das suas bochechas até a lateral da maca. Um dos punhos estava em uma posição incomum, revelando uma possível fratura. </p><p>A roupa branca de peça única era o que havia de mais intacto na mais nova. Poderia apostar que não veria Catra em situação tão cruel quanto da vez que Tung Lashor tentou matá-la. Esse recorde acabara de ser batido, principalmente porque, mesmo com a respiração tão fraca, a morena se debatia e chorava em uma agonia que entrava pelos ouvidos de Adora e a feriam no peito. </p><p>O que quer seja esse capacete que a privava dos sons e visões externas, precisava ser retirado agora. Nenhuma dor parecia tão grande quanto a que ele a causava.</p><p>Primeiro, tentou tirá-lo delicadamente, com medo de machucar sua amada. O objeto, porém, não saía de jeito nenhum. E enquanto tentava, as lamentações da mais nova continuavam trazendo ainda mais desespero para os movimentos de She Ra. </p><p>Um grito rouco e doído fora o suficiente para acabar com a delicadeza da guerreira híbrida, que mudou totalmente a estratégia e resolveu quebrar o capacete ao meio até que as partes caíssem no chão e saíssem dos olhos heterocromáticos e orelhas felinos. </p><p>Catra não acordou, o que não impedia Adora de ver perfeitamente a trilha ainda molhada das lágrimas caindo pelas laterais do rosto agora livre. Suspirou pesado e levou os polegares delicadamente até esses caminhos para secá-los, esforçando-se para que a mesma marca não se formasse em seu próprio rosto com lágrimas que marejavam em seus olhos.</p><p>O que a tirou da tristeza que estava prestes a dominar foi a pulsação sanguinária de She Ra. Mais uma vez. </p><p>Previsível. Era nesse tipo de fraqueza que ela gostava de atuar, afinal. Adora precisava estar presente. Catra precisava da força de She Ra, sim, porém, com a mente de Adora. </p><p>Com todo cuidado, a guerreira pegou a outra no colo e caminhou para a saída do laboratório.</p><p>– Estão todos bem? – Adora lembrou do comunicador e começou a falar, forçando uma voz menos trêmula. – Achei a Catra, mas preciso levá-la para o refúgio e depois volto para ajudar, ok?</p><p>– Eu e Netossa estamos no fim do corredor por onde você entrou. – Spinnerella respondia ofegante durante uma luta. – Acabamos com os que estavam aqui e o resto do grupo, junto com uma nova leva da tropa, está na frente da base enfrentando o exército da Horda. Nós podemos te escoltar até o refúgio.</p><p>E com todas as forças para se manter presente, Adora caminhou com Catra em seus braços até o local que Entrapta e os outros que trabalhavam remotos estavam. </p><p>Eram duas espaçosas barracas de acampamento, uma ao lado da outra, formando um espaço grande o suficiente para guardar os equipamentos tecnológicos e abrigar a pequena equipe de primeiros socorros, além da equipe de hackers. </p><p>A guerreira suspirou aliviada por ter conseguido chegar até lá e encontrar um espaço onde poderiam cuidar das maiores urgências de sua amiga. Ela foi delicadamente colocada em um dos sacos de dormir que improvisava uma maca e logo vieram com garrafas de água e medicamentos. </p><p>Queria ficar ali, se destransformar e focar só em ver a outra acordando, se recuperando. Queria ajudar, saber se tinham ferimentos mais graves, o que, de fato, tinha acontecido para estar cheia de hematomas e sangue entre as unhas e rosto.</p><p>Netossa e Spinnerella, contudo, a chamaram para a realidade. As três precisavam ajudar na maior e mais importante batalha que ocorria nesse momento. She Ra lançou um último olhar para a híbrida desacordada, respirou fundo e virou-se para o caminhar até o campo de batalha.</p><p>– Ei, ela vai ficar bem... – A de cabelos longos e roupa rosa afirmou para Adora enquanto caminhava entre a vegetação com ela e Netossa. – De alguma forma, eu sei o que ela significa para você e entendo sua angústia. Vai passar.</p><p>Adora só acena com a cabeça, sem querer expor muito do que acontecia simultaneamente dentro de si a ponto de tirar sua capacidade de falar. </p><p>Era a pulsação assassina, o medo do descontrole, a preocupação com a híbrida mais nova, a ansiedade para que a guerra logo acabasse.</p><p>Quando chegaram ao fronte, não tiveram muito tempo para absorver o que acontecia. Eram dezenas, ou até centenas, de soldados de ambos os lados se atacando. A loira nunca tinha visto um conflito com tanta gente envolvida assim tão de perto. </p><p>Mal conseguiu assimilar quem estava ao lado de quem. Logo foi atacada por dois membros da Horda, ambos híbridos. Notou pela velocidade com que atacavam, mesmo parecendo humanos. Provavelmente foram fruto dos mesmo experimentos que fizeram com ela e preservaram seus traços originais. </p><p>A dificuldade agora era desviar de dois seres que a golpeavam por todos os lados em um ritmo invejável. Rapidamente transformou a espada materializada em escudo, ganhando breves segundos para analisar o padrão de ataque. Ao posicionar-se sobre um dos joelhos, teve uma melhor visão, boa o suficiente para transformar o escudo em um laço e envolver o calcanhar de um dos homens híbridos, fazendo-o cair. </p><p>Este foi o primeiro a morrer em suas mãos. Pulando por cima dele, She Ra usou o cotovelo para golpear o estômago e finalizar voltando a formar a espada para cortá-lo na garganta. </p><p>Foi quase o estopim para que o instinto assassino se manifestasse, Adora sentiu as veias pulsarem e as viram discretamente avermelhadas. Provavelmente seus olhos estavam da mesma cor. </p><p>Ainda assim, tinha um resquício de sua própria presença. Conseguiu focar para antever o golpe do híbrido que ainda não havia finalizado. Acabar com a vida dele enterrando a lâmina da espada no peito, atravessando o pulmão.</p><p>Em seu estado atual parecia ser Adora e She Ra assassina ao mesmo tempo. </p><p>Seus sentidos ainda estavam lá, mesmo que sob um escasso fio de controle. Já seus braços e rosto ardiam na vermelhidão do seu sangue feral. Membros pulsavam. Por vezes até adormeciam, mas logo oscilavam entre seus comandos e gestos irracionais. </p><p>Nunca havia ficado nesse estado antes e a respiração, ao mesmo tempo que a mantinha ali, a desesperava também. </p><p>Em um ímpeto de proteção, decidiu correr para longe da aglomeração de lutas individuais e coletivas e ir para o lado mais denso da vegetação tropical, que tinha uma pequena estrada de areia.</p><p>– Por que eu não consigo... Destransformar...? – She Ra, ou Adora ainda, pensava alto entre suspiros.</p><p>Afastar-se da multidão foi efetivo ao menos um pouco. Conseguia a paz que sua mente precisava para o ódio e a sede de morte esfriarem. Se pudesse ficar por ali mais alguns minutos, teria mais tempo para lidar. Porém, um barulho a tirou da meditação. </p><p>Era um motor. Logo em seguida, uma claridade. Faróis. </p><p>E isso nem foi o que a fez correr ensandecida na direção do veículo que se aproximava da região do refúgio da Aliança. Foi quem ela viu dentro dele. Era o Mestre da Horda e alguns dos clones de aparência alienígena fugindo para o porto. Para a sorte da mulher, a estrada era irregular o suficiente para que eles não acelerassem mais que 20km. She Ra podia facilmente correr até alcançá-los.</p><p>– Quer dizer que o grande líder da Horda... – A guerreira começara um discurso em alto e bom som enquanto pulava de trás do veículo sem teto para frente, passando por cima de todos. – É um covarde de merda e está <em> fugindo </em>?</p><p>Ao pousar na frente, She Ra uniu as duas mãos para formar um único punho e socar a a carroçaria danificando o motor. Uma fumaça escura imediatamente saiu do automóvel golpeado e os híbridos, acompanhados do Mestre, saíram de dentro dele.</p><p>– Ah! Deve a tal menina que foi a cobaia favorita da Weaver, não é? – O mais alto indagava com um sorriso confiante no rosto. – Pois saiba que sou ainda mais poderoso que você.</p><p>– Se realmente fosse, não fugiria. – Ignorando a volta da pulsação sanguinária, She Ra materializou a espada e entrou em posição de luta.</p><p>– Você não entende? Um líder como eu simplesmente não quer perder tempo com uma inútil como você. – Ele cruzou os braços, ainda a fitando desdenhoso com seus quatro olhos. – Vamos, soldados, podem atacar essa inútil.</p><p>E os capangas correram para cima de Adora quase em sincronia. </p><p>Apesar de fortes e complementares, os movimentos do grupo eram lentos e conseguia desviar-se deles facilmente. Sabia que podia acabar com todos em dois golpes de espada, no máximo. Não fez porque quanto mais energia gastava para materializar a arma, mais rápido a She Ra assassina se manifestava. Pensou em eliminá-los aos socos e chutes. Tomava mais tempo, mas poupava o pouco da sanidade mental. </p><p>Passara longos minutos ali até que o último híbrido caísse imóvel, exatamente no momento em que o Mestre resolveu iniciar sua fuga a pé, no desespero. </p><p>Ele começou a correr, se aproximando alguns quilômetros a mais do refúgio. </p><p>Adora bufou impaciente com a covardia do homem quando algo veio a sua mente. Talvez ele estivesse indo <em> destruir </em> o acampamento para enfraquecer a Aliança. E, mais do que fugir, ele conseguiria uma boa vantagem, usaria chantagem para usufruir dos aparelhos tecnológicos de monitoramento global. </p><p>– <em> Maldito! </em> – A mulher começou a correr para alcançá-lo.</p><p>Apesar de estar mais próxima, ainda não estava perto o suficiente para atacá-lo, e a iluminação do refúgio já podia ser vista. Estava acabando seu tempo. Tanto para atacar quanto para manter o controle, já que a visão começava a embaçar e todos os outros sintomas afloraram pela milésima vez nessa infindável noite. </p><p>Ele estava a menos de 15 metros do destino quando a loira decidiu materializar a espada e lançá-la para atingi-lo de longe. Devido a sua visão falhada, não foi um golpe fatal, mas acertou em cheio próximo a região lombar, derrubando-o com um ferimento inesperado. </p><p>Adora ganhou tempo para chegar perto dele e, então, terminar de enterrar a espada aonde já estava presa e perfurá-lo. </p><p>– Des...graçada... – Sua voz era quase inaudível, e, ainda assim, fria.</p><p>A mulhre retirou a espada e o homem se levantou, ainda com dificuldade. Era pouca, mas havia capacidade de lutar ainda. Era como se a perfuração fosse um ferimento médio, não grave. </p><p>Ele, então, partiu para cima de She Ra e conseguiu acertar um golpe que deslocou seu joelho. Depois, outro golpe no rosto, espalhando o sangue que saíra do nariz da mulher por toda a face. </p><p>Os movimentos lentos devido o ferimento da espada foram cruciais para que a guerreira recuperasse o equilíbrio e voltasse à luta. </p><p>A cada golpe, tudo o que a mente e o corpo de Adora mais queriam era se entregar. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, estava perdendo o medo de deixar que o instinto primitivo tomasse conta de si. </p><p>A cada desvio, pesava se não era melhor sucumbir e deixar que seu lado assassino finalize essa luta a qualquer custo. Nem que o ‘custo’ fosse sua própria vida. Só tinha o Mestre da Horda por perto, só ele seria prejudicado, certo? Apesar de querer muito que fosse verdade, não sabia exatamente. Estava tão perto do refúgio que podia ouvir a agitação de lá. </p><p>Será que, se abrisse mão do seu controle, a She Ra iria para aquela direção? </p><p>Mais um desvio de um ataque. Mais um golpe enfraquecendo o híbrido e tirando suas próprias forças mentais. </p><p><em> “Que dúvida idiota... Claro que ela atacaria! É um monstro!” </em> </p><p>Por isso, Adora iria morrer tentando manter esse fio de sanidade, mesmo o vendo arrebentando aos poucos. </p><p>A intensidade dos golpes e a euforia em torturar o oponente já eram os sinais da She Ra, isso já não era mais Adora. Os olhos revirando e retornando com pupilas vermelhas também. Depois, os gritos ferais. Depois, a audição longe, muito longe. E, por fim, a visão sumida. </p><p>O último resquício do controle de Adora a permitiu ver como jogou o híbrido no ar puxando-o por um dos calcanhares. Permitiu ver como pisou no ferimento dele e depois enterrou e desenterrou a espada várias vezes em toda a região do tórax e do peito com a facilidade de quem esfaqueia um travesseiro. </p><p>Morto. Morto duas, três vezes. </p><p><em> ‘Chega de Mestre, chega de Horda. Espero que esteja tudo dando certo no fronte’ </em>, foi o último pensamento em sã consciência antes de tudo adormecer e dar lugar ao desejo de matar sem fim. </p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p>Catra abre os olhos heterocromáticos em um susto e suspiro silenciosos. </p><p>Ao mirar o teto de tecido e notar que todo o branco e toda luz em excesso sumiram, sua primeira reação foi ter uma crise. Ela tenta levantar do chão, mas seu corpo está pesado demais, dolorido demais. A cada vez que inspira o ar, falta mais para seu pulmão. </p><p>Os lábios secos e a garganta arranhando denunciam a falta de água que a assombrou por dias no seu pesadelo em looping. Num solavanco, conseguiu apoiar-se nos próprios cotovelos e enxergar, do seu lado, três garrafas lacradas de água. Hidratar-se foi a primeira e única tarefa que seu cérebro processou naquele momento. </p><p>Ela abriu a primeira e engoliu todo o líquido sem pausa. Da segunda vez, os goles foram um pouco mais lentos, contudo, ainda necessitados. Na terceira garrafa, já estava com a sanidade mais controlada e conseguiu pausar entre uma golada e outra. </p><p>Nesses desesperadores segundos sedentos, a mulher mal notou o movimento dentro do local. Sua cama estava no canto mais isolado, e, ainda assim, podia ver pessoas entrando e saindo a alguns metros à sua frente, num movimento corrido, urgente. </p><p>Quando se deu o tempo necessário para voltar à normalidade, ainda com as dores latentes no corpo, sobretudo no pulso, usou de sua aguçada audição para focar em um burburinho que circulava freneticamente. </p><p>Percebeu que esse abrigo era da Aliança, e ninguém a ameaçara. Pelo contrário, tinha uma cama, bebeu toda água que precisava, tinha curativos nas feridas e até prato com frutas ao alcance, um que não pegou por estar com um grande nó no estômago. Talvez por sua traumatizante experiência durante a captura da Horda, talvez por ainda está se situando. </p><p>Em mais um impulso, conseguiu se sentar a abraçar as próprias pernas. Não sabia o que fazer, não sabia exatamente se levantava e ajudava, ou se jogariam pedras nela a partir do momento que notassem que acordou. </p><p>Quem a resgatou? O que, de fato, está acontecendo? Como chegou ali? </p><p>Estava tão perdida nos pensamentos que não viu uma mulher se aproximando e sentando na sua frente no chão, de pernas cruzadas. Ela sorria gentilmente.</p><p>– Oi, que bom que acordou! Precisa comer alguma coisa, acho que você está a uns 3 dias ou mais sem se alimentar, porque precisamos injetar soro na sua veia. Estava morrendo de desidratação e quase chegando a uma desnutrição. Você estava presa, não é?</p><p>‘<em> Nossa, muita informação. Ela fala muito </em>’, Catra resmungava mentalmente. </p><p>Externamente, apenas encarava a outra inexpressiva, sem saber o que responder.</p><p>Ela tinha cabelos curtos acinzentados, com um dos lados raspados. Grandes braços musculosos e, apesar de aparentar ser um tanque de guerra ambulante, a mulher tinha olhos castanhos tão, tão doces. </p><p>Avistou uma cauda vermelha atrás da mulher, uma parecida com a de um escorpião, e as mãos eram grandes garras da mesma cor. Era uma híbrida.</p><p>– Huh... Oi, desculpa, tô... Um pouco atordoada ainda... – A híbrida felina finalmente resolveu vocalizar algo, principalmente depois da expressão curiosa a sua frente.</p><p>– Ah, imagino! Me desculpe... – A mulher sorriu sem graça, mas educada. – Meu nome é Scorpia, fui eu quem cuidei de você quando te trouxeram. Eu poderia estar no fronte lutando, mas preferi ajudar os feridos, melhor do que ferir os outros, por mais que sejam inimigos. </p><p>– Gentil da sua parte. – Catra sorriu genuinamente. </p><p>Por segundos, imaginou como uma híbrida como ela podia se importar tanto com os outros, quando, provavelmente, sofrera repúdio de todos os lados. </p><p>Admirou a capacidade dela e, sem perceber, prendeu seu olhar fixamente naqueles castanhos escuros, encontrando ali sua primeira empatia que não era Adora ou Rogelio. Catra faria de tudo pela loira, ela também moveria montanhas pelo amigo, e agora sentia que queria retribuir todo o cuidado que recebera dessa médica. Pensou em amizade, em como não sabia lidar com isso, mas, não custaria tentar. Essa híbrida tocou o seu coração de alguma forma. </p><p>Ela estendeu a mão cujo punho não estava enfaixado.</p><p>– Meu nome é Catra. – Aguardou sorrindo para que a outra aceitasse o gesto. – Muito obrigada por ter me ajudado.</p><p>– Sou Scorpia! Já falei isso, né? Heh... – A animação transbordava não só nos olhos brilhantes e no sorriso largo, mas também no tom de voz. – Fico muito feliz em poder te ajudar. De verdade. Ouvi boatos de que era a infiltrada na Horda e, <em> nossa </em>, que coragem!</p><p>Antes que pudessem se distrair mais, um dos integrantes da equipe médica chamou Scorpia para que transportassem um grupo do local da batalha até lá e ela precisou deixar Catra sozinha. Com muito esforço, a morena até levantou e falou em ajudar, mas foi impedida pela médica, que praticamente implorou para que descansasse um pouco mais. </p><p>Descansar em meio a uma guerra  era um pedido impossível. Porém, não iria contrariar a mais nova pessoa admirável que conhecera. </p><p>A paz de Catra, agora sozinha na grande cabana, não durou muito. </p><p>Suas orelhas captaram gritos aterrorizados vindos da direção mais densa da floresta. Logo, esses gritos se multiplicaram e ficaram mais altos. Junto deles, vinha um forte cheiro de sangue. Sangues, para ser honesta. Vários, misturados, com um cheiro de ferro e suor. </p><p>Decidiu caminhar para fora e a cena que viu quase arrancou de suas próprias cordas vocais mais um grito de pavor para se misturar aos outros.</p><p>Era Adora, ou She Ra, com o uniforme praticamente vermelho, ensopado das vidas que arrancara friamente. Os corpos ainda estava ali, caídos no chão. Eram membros da equipe médica, outros da tecnológica. Graças aos deuses não viu o corpo de Scorpia entre os mortos, não que isso amenizasse a chacina que acabara de acontecer. </p><p>Não era Adora. Era só a She Ra, aquela que tira o controle dela, aquela que só quer matar, aquela dos pesadelos que sua amiga de longa data tanto falava. </p><p><em> Realmente </em> não era Adora. Ela não tinha aqueles olhos malignos, ela não exalava esse cheiro de morte, ela não grunhia de raiva, ela não matava gratuitamente. </p><p>E agora? O que poderia fazer nessa situação? O que faria com esse arrepio na espinha que aquele olhar sanguinário a causou quando notou sua presença ali? </p><p><em> ‘Corre! Corre! Corre!’ </em>, ouvia sua própria voz alertando em sua mente. Estava fraca, não conseguiria lutar. Mas, se corresse, até onde conseguiria chegar estando tão lenta? </p><p>Tentou e tirou a prova. Não muito longe, pois She Ra já tinha a alcançado. </p><p>A guerreira de mais de 2 metros aproveitou a velocidade da própria corrida para impulsionar a força da joelhada que acertara na costela de Catra por trás, não dando chance para que ela levantasse da dolorida queda de novo. Só teve tempo de virar-se de barriga para cima e usar as próprias pernas para empurrar o braço de She Ra que apontava a lâmina afiada da espada em seu pescoço. </p><p>Com os braços apenas protegeu seu rosto, algo feito mais por medo do que por defesa. Sentia-se inútil.</p><p>– ‘Dora! – Catra gritava enquanto tentava encontrar nos olhos assassinos, com os seus próprios, o de sua amada. – Não faz isso! <em> Por favor </em>!</p><p>As pernas começaram a tremer de exaustão à força que fazia para manter a lâmina fora de seu pescoço. O braço de She Ra deu uma leve enfraquecida assim que Catra falou, pôde notar. Talvez, se continuasse escutando sua voz, lá no fundo, sua amiga a reconheceria.</p><p>– Eu sei que você está aí em algum lugar, Adora! – Mais um grito desesperado.</p><p>Mais uma instabilidade na mulher mais alta, que agora balançava a cabeça descontrolada. O que durou pouco, contudo. Logo um grunhido saiu daqueles pulmões e fez retornar a fera instantaneamente. </p><p>E Catra mal conseguiu sair de sua posição. Seu punho enfaixado estava latejando, assim como as pernas cansadas. Mas, precisou usá-las novamente para empurrar os braços que She Ra voltara a usar para empunhar a espada ainda com mais firmeza. </p><p>A híbrida felina passou a usar também as mãos para segurar a arma e mantê-la a milímetros de sua garganta.</p><p>Estava totalmente desacreditada. Era questão de tempo até morrer nas mãos de She Ra. E de She Ra somente. Se recusava a pensar que qualquer parte desse ato seria culpa de sua Adora. </p><p>Não tinha mais alternativa além de resistir. </p><p>Só precisava dizer mais uma coisa antes:</p><p>– A...dora, eu... – O esforço e também o choro preso na garganta dificultavam a estabilidade de sua voz. Ainda assim, seguia com o discurso. – Pensei que fôssemos viver... Um pouco mais juntas... E... E que eu teria a chance...De dizer que...Que...</p><p>Tinha perdido as forças, mesmo sabendo que precisaria reencontrá-las. </p><p>Essa era a última chance de dizer, mesmo que não efetivamente à Adora. Mesmo que não seja como sempre imaginou.</p><p>– Eu amo você, Adora! – A fala saiu gritada, misturada em um choro que não mais conseguia segurar. – Sempre foi minha pessoa favorita porque eu sempre te amei... Eu sempre quis uma vida do seu lado, porque a minha felicidade tá aí... Contigo... Nos teus olhos... No teu riso... Teu toque... Você precisa resistir! Eu <em> imploro </em>!</p><p>Pronto. Estava mais leve. </p><p>Não só metaforicamente. Literalmente estava mais leve. </p><p>Quando reabriu os olhos, viu que a guerreira não mais estava pressionando a espada contra si. A arma havia sumido e agora as duas ensanguentadas mãos pressionavam fortemente o próprio couro cabeludo loiro. Parecia que um grande conflito se passava naquela mente. </p><p>E isso significava que Adora ainda estava ali. Talvez pudesse ajudar.</p><p>Ignorando todos as recusas de seu corpo, de suas dores latentes, criou a força que precisava para levantar e agarrar-se às costas da guerreira envolvendo um dos braços sob o pescoço dela. As pernas foram para o tronco, enlaçadas sob o abdome. </p><p>Em segundos, conseguiu encaixar um ‘mata-leão’ e, aos poucos, foi aplicando força, não para matar, mas para enfraquecer She Ra, que não sabia se debatia-se em sua própria luta interna ou se apertava os braços de Catra com tanta força que os marcava. </p><p>Mesmo assim, a morena não desistiu, ficou firme na estratégia. </p><p>– Vamo lá, Adora... – Sua voz baixa e chorada ia diretamente para o ouvido de She Ra devido à posição. – Volta... Volta pra mim...</p><p>Estava lá. Mesmo com seus membros trêmulos, mesmo com as lágrimas teimando em sair de seus olhos heterocromáticos ao ouvir os grunhidos não humanos da outra mulher. Não queria machucá-la, só que <em> precisava </em> fazer isso.</p><p>Tudo pelo que passou… De todas as torturas e maus tratos de Hordak e Shadow Weaver, de todas as rejeições dos humanos por causa de sua condição, depois de tanto chorar até secar de saudades de sua amiga de infância e amor, <em> nada </em> se comparava ao quanto se sentia machucada com a situação atual. Mesmo depois de ter quase morrido nas mãos de Tung Lashor e nas mãos do Mestre, de passar pelo seu pior pesadelo em uma sequência ensandecida, nada se comparava a ouvir a amargura nos ruídos de She Ra. </p><p>Nada se compara a manchar-se no sangue de tanta gente por estar colada na assassina, a sentir a desespero de não ver Adora voltar ao normal, talvez nunca mais. Era da vida de Catra fazer coleções de traumas, e esse era o pior de todos. </p><p>Foram os minutos mais longos que passara na esperança de seu plano funcionar. Foram minutos longos até a guerreira brilhante começar a tossir agonizando, depois cair de joelhos e revirar os olhos vermelhos. </p><p>No mesmo instante, a híbrida saiu de cima dela e segurou aquele rosto ensanguentado para observar o que acontecia. She Ra revirava os olhos e os fechava apertado, parecia sentir muita dor. Num desses movimentos repetidos, Catra notou que os olhos voltaram a ser azuis ciano.</p><p>– Adora? Adora, é você? – A mais nova virou o corpo da guerreira de barriga para cima e voltou com as mãos nas bochechas dela.</p><p>She Ra tinha os olhos fortemente fechados  e levou uma das mãos até o peito, pressionando aflita na altura do coração. </p><p>Destransformou-se <em> finalmente. </em>Adora mantinha a posição agoniada no chão.</p><p>– Que dor... No peito! – A loira disse com a voz fraca.</p><p>– Calma, <em> calma </em>... – Catra dizia mais para si do que para a outra, sem calma nenhuma na voz.</p><p>Quem levava as mãos ao couro cabeludo agora era ela, principalmente quando a força com que a mão de Adora segurava o peito foi se afrouxando e caindo para o lado, e suas pálpebras não mais se apertavam umas sob as outras.</p><p>– Adora... Adora, <em> não </em>! Fica acordada!</p><p>Não adiantou. Nem que a mais velha estivesse muito inclinada a seguir seu conselho, conseguiria. O desmaio foi mais que uma exaustão, pois os pulsos dela estavam parando, ficando mais e mais fracos.</p><p>– Adora! – Catra levantou e começou a carregar o corpo desacordado para a cabana aos prantos.</p><p>Não deu tempo de chegar ao interior. Uma tropa voltava em massa da direção da batalha e cercava o local. Pelo menos era a Aliança, poderiam ajudar Adora.</p><p>Uma jovem de cabelos curtos lilás apareceu repentinamente em sua frente usando magia. Catra a conhecia, era a líder do grupo de Adora. Seu nome era algo perto de Sparkles, ou Glimmer. Seu cérebro estava desesperado demais para lembrar. </p><p>Ambas se assustaram com a proximidade acidental, até que se afastaram em uma distância decente, com Catra ainda segurando Adora em seus braços.</p><p>A menina mágica exclamou, não só para Catra como para as pessoas que ela achava que estavam vivas no refúgio:</p><p>– Nós vencemos! Vencemos em todos os terri-</p><p> A animação logo se tornara preocupação ao notar os arredores e quem estava nos braços de Catra:</p><p>– O que... o que aconteceu? O houve com a Adora?</p><p>– Ela desmaiou depois de se descontrolar como She Ra, mas dessa vez... – Mais choro, mais desespero na voz. – Dessa vez foi pior, parece, e... Ela tá morrendo! Ela... Ela tá com a pulsação fraca!</p><p>– Droga... Eu... – Glimmer segurou nas mãos geladas de Adora e seus olhos instantaneamente marejaram. – Estou exausta da luta e não sei se consigo teletransportar mais de uma pessoa comigo em uma distância tão longa. Eu posso levar a Adora agora para a base da Aliança onde vão tratar dela na melhor condição possível, mas você precisa ficar aqui e esperar o resgate aéreo ou marítimo para ir até lá, tudo bem, Catra?</p><p>– Tudo bem, só... Só salva ela, por favor... – A de olhos heterocromáticos entregava o corpo que carregava delicadamente para a outra híbrida mágica.</p><p>Depois de controlar as diversas crises de ansiedade que tentaram dominá-la desde que Sparkles desaparecera com Adora, Catra lentamente internalizou o que estava acontecendo. </p><p>Estava no acampamento, com outros sobreviventes da guerra, aguardando o transporte para que cada um voltasse a seu destino, pois tinham derrotado a Horda. </p><p>A Aliança <em> derrotou </em> a Horda. </p><p>Um dos momentos mais esperados de sua vida estava acontecendo e só conseguia pensar em como nada valeria à pena se não salvassem Adora. Nada.</p><p>A mesma médica de mais cedo chegou a sentar de seu lado para consolá-la, foi quando expôs o quanto estava preocupada com sua amada, foi quando, sem sentir, confiou em Scorpia para expressar seu grande medo e foi suscetivelmente acalentada. Deu certo, pelo menos um pouco. Pelo menos o suficiente para aceitar a companhia da médica no transporte, aceitar a sugestão dela para que descansasse até que chegassem. </p><p>Talvez devesse descansar mesmo. O cenário não era mais de conflito e seu corpo clamava por horas, dias perdidos de sono agora. Mesmo que por poucos segundos, uma sensação de alívio passou em seu coração. Alívio por ter que se preocupar só com uma coisa agora. Sem guerra, sem entrave, <em> só </em> Adora.</p><p>O tempo passou. Na verdade, o tempo passava, passava, e <em> nada </em>. </p><p>Três semanas, Catra estava contando bem. 21 dias em que as horas que passara sentada naquela poltrona ao lado da cama de hospital de Adora não rendiam novidades. </p><p>Nesse momento, tinha dado uma pausa na espera para comer algo na cantina e, em paralelo, buscava distração ao ler algumas notícias no tablet. Almoçava em uma mesa isolada. Lia informações diversas. Sobre as próximas reuniões de lideranças da Aliança para discutir como funcionaria a integração dos continentes, países, leis, comércio e todas essas coisas burocráticas. Ia ser tudo bem lento, mas, já tinham restabelecido eletricidade e internet em um mutirão por todos os cantos do planeta, e metade dos problemas poderiam começar a ser resolvidos. </p><p>A começar pela utilização de equipamentos médicos e confecção de produtos essenciais. Aliás, era o que possibilitava a internação de Adora ali, naquele hospital recém reativado. </p><p>Concentrava-se na leitura quando ouviu a cadeira à sua frente ser arrastada e uma pessoa familiar sentar-se com uma fisionomia entusiasmada. Era Scorpia. Catra sorriu. Nesse tempo, era ela quem estava cuidando de sua amada, com toda a excelência profissional e carinho incondicional que desenvolvera por ela, justamente porque sabia o quanto significava para Catra. </p><p>Scorpia era quem a consolava quando ficava desacreditada com a recuperação de Adora. Scorpia foi quem a abrigou nos primeiros dias pós-guerra, em que não tinha nenhum lugar para ir. Dividiu um pequeno flat com ela e a namorada, Perfuma, até conseguir um lugar mais perto do Hospital. </p><p>Não conseguiu desenvolver essa rápida amizade nem com os amigos de Adora, que viviam por lá visitando-a também. Essa mágica era só com a de cabelos brancos e curtos.</p><p>– Tenho uma notícia muito, <em> muito </em> boa. – Scorpia levava as garras ao rosto para apoiar as próprias bochechas. – Adora acordou e está sendo examinada nesse momento. Depois vão ajudar com banho, comida e aí você vai poder vê-la.</p><p>O tablet foi praticamente jogado na mesa e Catra levantou imediatamente. Só não correu porque a amiga a segurou.</p><p>– Eu quero vê-la <em> agora </em>. Sou a acompanhante e posso entrar no quarto a hora que eu quiser, não é?</p><p>– Na verdade, não. Agora o quarto está isolado. Apenas para os médicos.</p><p>– Scorpia, <em> por favor </em>...Dá um jeito, sei lá... – Não era a falsa frustração por trás da voz animada e nem os olhos brilhando que entregavam Catra, e sim sua cauda que balançava de um lado para o outro.</p><p>– Não posso, <em> wildcat </em>. Vai, senta aí. – A outra comandava gentilmente e só largou a mais baixa quando esta se sentou e não deu mais sinais de fuga. – Ei, agora são só algumas horinhas de espera. Não é nada para quem está esperando três seman-</p><p>– Nove anos. – A morena a interrompeu resmungando entre dentes. – Eu espero pela Adora por nove anos. Três semanas não é nada, algumas horas, muito menos...Vou esperar aqui contigo, já que não tenho outra escolha.</p><p>Não tinha opção. Sucumbiu ao pedido da amiga e aproveitou sua companhia para tentar se distrair. Só enganou a si. Sua mente só pensava em uma coisa. Uma pessoa. A mesma de sempre.</p><p>Quando finalmente pôde voltar ao quarto, Adora estava dormindo. </p><p>Mais uma espera. Tudo bem. Jamais desistiria dessa mulher. </p><p>Voltou a se concentrar na leitura pelo dispositivo, enquanto sentava na mesma poltrona de antes. De frente para a loira, onde estrategicamente podia ouvir qualquer som diferente, qualquer movimento. </p><p>Uma inspiração de ar mais longa se deu no quarto. Não era sua. Então, isso só podia significar que sua amada, por fim, estava acordando. </p><p>Bloqueou a tela do gadget e pousou os olhos heterocromáticos sobre ela ansiosamente.</p><p>Mais uma respiração alongada, agora com direito a lábios levemente partidos. As pálpebras começaram a tremer e os olhos apertarem. </p><p><em> ‘Acorda logo’ </em>, a mente inquieta de Catra clamava, não parou de fitar a mais velha nem por um segundo. </p><p>Um suspiro preguiçoso acompanhou a reabertura lenta dos olhos azuis que a híbrida almejava ver. </p><p>Adora piscou três vezes até reajustar a visão, encarando o teto. Depois, como se tivesse pressentido Catra, virando para a direção em que estava sentada. Adora tinha uma fisionomia que entregava o quanto não fazia ideia ainda de onde estava.</p><p>– Oi, Adora – a felina sorria e fitava carinhosa, tentando transmitir mais calmaria.</p><p>– Oi, Catra – a voz de Adora ainda era fraca, baixa e rouca.</p><p>Bastou ser respondida para que a mais nova deixasse tudo de lado na poltrona para ir até perto da cama segurar em uma das mãos da outra, que observou confusa o movimento, pousando os olhos nas mãos com dedos entrelaçados.</p><p>– Como está se sentindo? – Catra perguntava visivelmente ansiosa.</p><p>– Eu es-</p><p>– Quer um pouco de água? </p><p>– Não, tá tud-</p><p>– Conseguiu comer mais cedo? – O tom sempre ansioso e carinhoso da morena fez com que Adora voltasse a olhá-la nos olhos.</p><p>– Sim, eu... O que está acontecendo, Catra? – Limpou a garganta para recuperar a naturalidade da voz. – Isso é real? Eu morri, tô alucinando ou o quê?</p><p>– Se você está alucinando agora, então é um surto coletivo. – A outra respondia entre um sorriso largo que sucedeu uma risada baixa.</p><p>Adora apertou a mão dela gradativamente, como se quisesse garantir sua presença ali. E Catra notou essa silenciosa súplica pela verdade.</p><p>– A Aliança tomou a base da Horda e também todos os outros territórios. Nós <em> vencemos, </em> e agora está internada se recuperando do seu último apagão como She Ra, que foi há três semanas. – A híbrida dedicou seu esforço para carregar toda a tranquilidade em seu tom e, assim, transmiti-la pela fala.</p><p>A loira esforçou-se para levantar o pescoço e examinar a mais nova da cabeça aos pés, procurando por algum sinal de ilusão. O único inusitado achado foi o pulso da mão livre dela enfaixado.</p><p>– Tá doendo muito? – Adora apontava para a fratura de Catra e dividia um olhar preocupado com ela. – Se quiser, posso cuidar de você.</p><p>– Que? – Depois de observar o próprio pulso e depois a feição da mais alta, Catra caiu na gargalhada. – Só você mesmo, ‘Dora!</p><p>Adora não aguentou ficar muito tempo com a cabeça inclinada. Deixou-se deitar no travesseiro, apenas sorrindo enquanto ouvia aquela risada. </p><p>O que ela não sabia, era que simultaneamente lágrimas emocionadas se formavam nos olhos azul e âmbar de Catra. Essa era a Adora, afinal. Sempre preocupada com ela, <em> sempre </em> querendo cuidar dela, mesmo quando quem precisava de cuidados era a própria. Como passou tanto tempo longe desse amor?</p><p>– Acabei de dizer que você ficou <em> em coma por três semanas </em> e está preocupada com meu pulso? – Com a mão do pulso enfaixado, acariciou o rosto da mais velha usando a ponta dos dedos até encaixar a bochecha dela em sua palma. – <em> Eu </em> que vou cuidar de você agora, tá? A senhorita deixa?</p><p>– Uhum... Só... Tomara que não seja só um sonho... – Ela deitou o rosto na mão da outra mulher e sussurrou, piscando os olhos mais algumas vezes.</p><p>– É, tomara... – Catra também sussurrou e inclinou-se um pouco mais até que seus lábios encostassem na testa da mais velha. – Às vezes nem eu acredito que nós conseguimos, e rezo para que seja verdade.</p><p>Esperou terminar a própria fala para, então, beijar delicadamente a região onde sua boca tocava. E ouviu algo que sentira tanta, <em> tanta </em> falta. O coração acelerado de Adora, a respiração mais pesada, todos as sensações que aguçavam nela quando Catra estava assim, tão perto. Era bom ter toda essa informação de volta, principalmente quando começara a achar que talvez nunca mais teria.</p><p>Quando começou a se afastar daquele rosto, sentiu uma das mãos de Adora em sua nuca. Foi a sua vez de explanar todos os sinais de pânico com o arrepio de seus pelos, cauda alvoroçada e pupilas dilatadas. </p><p>Na distância em que parou no ar, seu rosto estava a pouquíssimos centímetros do dela, e aqueles orbes azuis hipnotizantes a prenderam no espaço e tempo.</p><p>– Se é verdade, se não é... Não ligo. – Adora quase cochichava. – Só sei que preciso <em> muito </em> fazer uma coisa, antes que seja tarde demais de novo.</p><p>– É mesmo? – Também foi um sussurro.</p><p>E Catra sabia exatamente o que era essa ‘coisa’. Sabia exatamente o quanto queria também. Até tentou não queria ser tão óbvia, meus seus olhos a traíram quando se desviaram dos da outra mulher para fitar os lábios que a esperavam. </p><p>A mão voltou para a bochecha da loira e, agora, o polegar acariciava em movimentos contínuos o canto da boca.</p><p>Os olhos de Adora se fecharam e, novamente, ela fez um esforço para inclinar a cabeça, dessa vez, até que seus lábios selassem os de Catra no beijo mais ansiado da nova era. </p><p>Logo a híbrida se ajeitou para que a recém acordada voltasse a deitar a cabeça e não se esforçasse tanto, nunca parando o beijo. Pelo contrário. Ele se intensificava e ambas abriram espaço para que a línguas dançassem uma na outra, uma com a outra, numa sincronia de causar arrepios por todo o corpo. A cauda de Catra enlaçou-se na mão livre de Adora, a que ela estava segurando firme a alguns segundos, como se não estivessem próximas o suficiente. Agora, ambas as mãos da morena seguravam aquele rosto com todo o cuidado do mundo enquanto o ronronado deixava de ser discreto entre a respiração e o beijo. </p><p>Ficaram assim até o ar faltar, até precisarem partir os lábios, mas não tanto a distância dos rostos. Ainda ficavam próximas, sentindo o ar quente das respirações que se misturavam.</p><p>– Nossa... Eu deveria ter feito isso antes... – Foi a Adora quem quebrou o silêncio, ainda com a voz ofegante.</p><p>– O que? Ter beijado alguém? Nunca fez isso? – A mais nova retrucou com um sorriso de canto no rosto.</p><p>– Não ‘alguém’, <em> você. </em></p><p>Seu sorriso se expandiu depois de ouvir essa fala. </p><p>Não é como se pudesse conter a alegria de ter tido o mesmo pensamento que ela. É óbvio que queria e deveria tê-la beijado antes também. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia que nenhum momento seria tão certo quanto esse. O melhor de todos.</p><p>– ‘Dora... – Limpou a garganta e controlou a respiração, ainda sem se afastar. – Não sei o quanto você lembra da última vez lá no refúgio... Quando ainda estava de She Ra... Eu te disse uma coisa e não quero que passe para o esquecimento.</p><p>– Então fala... – Como se não conseguisse suportar mais a distância, Adora iniciou uma sequência de beijos breves e estalados pelo rosto de Catra. Alguns na boca, outros nas bochechas, depois no queixo.</p><p>– Se você deixar, né! – A mais nova os recebia com uma breve risada que a fazia apertar os olhos discretamente pela sensação. Um baixo ronronado voltava a emanar, fazendo seu peito vibrar.</p><p>– Desculpa, foi mais forte que eu... – Ala parou e voltou a deitar a cabeça no travesseiro. – Pode falar agora, vai... Antes que eu não resista de novo.</p><p>– Sua tapada. – Ainda se recuperava dos risos fáceis que saíam de sua boca. – Lá eu disse que te amava. E é verdade. Eu <em> amo </em> você. <em> Sempre </em> te amei, e me sinto feliz e completa do seu lado de um jeito... Que eu nunca fui enquanto ficamos longe.</p><p>– Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu lembro. Foi o que me resgatou lá no fundo dos meus pensamentos obscuros de She Ra. – Adora pousava as próprias mãos sob as de Catra, que saíam momentaneamente do rosto dela. – E sabia que era sobre isso que queria falar. Deixei porque queria ouvir de novo, e acho que <em> nunca </em> vou me cansar disso.</p><p>– Ah, então você lembrava, é? Idiota... Olha só as coisas que me faz fazer... – A fala de Catra era acompanhada de um sorriso, de um brilho nos olhos.</p><p>– Acho que é óbvio, mas quero dizer mesmo assim. Também amo você. Muito. Muito. Muito. – Os novos alvos do ataque de beijos de Adora agora eram as mãos de Catra, que ela segurava e levava aos lábios a cada palavra pronunciada.</p><p>Depois de se divertir com o excesso de carinho entre algumas gargalhadas compartilhadas, a híbrida felina deu um último beijo na testa de sua amada até voltar a ficar normalmente em pé.</p><p>– E Adora – pegou o tablet na poltrona, desbloqueou e mudou a aba que estava lendo para uma outra, mostrando para Adora. – Agora o pessoal do laboratório da Aliança está estudando melhor os híbridos e podem te ajudar com esse descontrole dos seus poderes.</p><p>– Isso é muito bom. Finalmente vou poder tratar de uma maneira mais certa.</p><p>– Por favor, porque da última vez eu quase morri. Literalmente. – Catra exagerou no drama e levou uma das mãos no peito, fazendo a loira rir.</p><p>Aquela risada que amava, da <em> mulher que amava </em>. </p><p>Mesmo se vendo livre da Horda e de suas ameaças por três semanas, sua vida parecia começar a entrar nos eixos agora. Para ser mais exata, começara a partir do momento em que Adora reabriu os olhos naquela sala. </p><p>Tudo fez mais sentido.</p><p>Muito ainda tinha que acontecer para que a nova condição do planeta virasse normalidade. A Horda, quando caiu, caiu <em> feio </em>, em suas principais localidades, com suas principais tropas. Provavelmente havia, por aí, alguns soldados resistentes, ao mesmo tempo que já tinham muitos querendo desistir do lado inimigo. Esses vão ter suas respectivas chances no novo mundo, assim como Rogelio, para quem Catra fez questão de ligar depois de tudo. A tropa dele se virou contra a própria Horda e ajudou a Aliança naquele dia fatídico da batalha. Ficou feliz em saber. </p><p>Híbridos e humanos terão que aprender a lidar um com os outros na harmonia. </p><p>Não vai ser fácil, mas a jovem já via um ambiente muito melhor e menos ameaçador para a vida que sempre quis, que fazia questão de moldar por si só. E só de pensar em todo o tempo que teria para viver o amor, ficava <em> deslumbrada </em>. </p><p>Não mais deseja que tudo se exploda, pois há um futuro esperando por ela. Um futuro esperando por ela e por Adora. Juntas.</p><p> </p><p>FIM</p><p>(Ou não, pq fiz um cap extra. Passa para o lado. Espero que gostem huehue)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chegamos ao fim dessa viagem dark e louca que foi essa fic. Obrigada a quem leu até aqui e em breve nos veremos &lt;3</p><p>Ainda aceito sugestões de temas que gostariam de ver numa fic catradora minha, tá? Tá.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Futuro (Capítulo Extra)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Não achei justo fazer vocês se descabelarem com a sofrência e não dar espaço o suficiente para o tal "final feliz". Aí fiz esse cap extra cheio de momentos fofos, só fofos, sem tapear ninguém com sonhos e quase beijos.</p><p>Tenho que confessar que essa história demandou bastante tempo, pensamento, pipipopopo, mas só agora tô sentindo que finalmente vou deixá-la ir &lt;3</p><p>Temos POV de Catra primeiro e depois POV de Adora. Boa leitura!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>O céu não estava tão limpo naquela noite, mas Catra sabia que seria um voo tranquilo. A prova era a boa e confortável poltrona que escolhera, perfeita para o seu cansaço de dias agitados e quase infindáveis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por muitos motivos eles eram ‘quase infindáveis’. O primeiro de todos, por causa da quantidade de trabalho. O segundo, não menos relevante, pela distância de sua casa e de sua esposa. Todo ano passava uma semana longe, e todo ano a saudade a dilacerava como se fosse a primeira vez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voltar ao orfanato em que crescera deixou de ser um fardo e virou uma tarefa compensadora. Desde que a guerra terminara, há 8 anos, Rogelio assumiu a propriedade e abrigou milhares de crianças órfãs. A princípio era temporário, elas seriam realocadas. Contudo, foi nessa função que o híbrido réptil se encontrou, principalmente com apoio de Lonnie e Kyle. Desde então, eles fazem do antigo ZM-H um lugar aconchegante. E Catra? Ela gostaria de estar por lá sempre. Contudo, toda sua vida está na cidade em que mora. Ela e Adora ainda trabalham arduamente para que as leis reestabelecidas pela Aliança naquela fatídica queda da Horda continuem funcionando. Somente nesse período específico, uma vez ao ano, que a mais nova se envolve pessoalmente para a semana de fiscalização. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela coordena uma equipe que passa sete dias junto dela coabitando o local e tirando à prova se todos os direitos das crianças estão sendo garantidos. Poderia ser qualquer pessoa do Conselho para coordenar, inclusive dos regionais. Era Catra quem fazia questão de ver de perto todo o progresso de Rogelio naquele lugar. Além disso, era seu prazer pessoal promover uma série de atividades com os órfãos, nas quais contava histórias de superação sobre a guerra. Nunca foi uma obrigação, pelo menos não nas primeiras vezes. Depois as crianças ficaram totalmente engajadas e apegadas a sua presença. Algo recíproco, claro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No final das contas, Catra entendeu que era sua missão estar ali por perto sempre que podia, e foi muito apoiada por Adora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por falar em Adora, dessa vez queria surpreendê-la. Estava planejando chegar mais cedo que o normal. Teria tempo de preparar o café da manhã, esperá-la acordar e ser feliz com cada detalhe da reação que receberia. Planejar isso talvez tenha postergado um pouco o cochilo durante o voo, não que a híbrida realmente se incomodasse. Pensar no que sua vida pós guerra lhe proporciona jamais será cansativo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não era quando a nova era só tinha 1 ano, não é agora que já tem 8.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alguns lapsos de memória se fizeram presentes enquanto o avião decolava. Eles sempre apareciam, sempre que estava prestes a reencontrar Adora, seja depois de um curto ou longo período de tempo. Lembrou das primeiras três semanas de coma por causa do descontrole de She Ra. Depois, do período de recuperação e das inúmeras sessões de terapia que passaram para se livrar do fantasma da guerra. Também, do tratamento longo da loira para que finalmente controlasse sua forma híbrida de guerreira, com direito à momentos frustrantes e, para compensação, muitos mimos e afirmações de Catra ,como “Estou aqui, não vou deixar que desista”, ou “Não precisa ter pressa, uma hora vai dar certo e vou ser a primeira a te lembrar o quão forte e incrível você é por ter conseguido”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E tinha as ótimas memórias também. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O dia em que a Aliança reestabeleceu uma nova constituição global e os representados de cada nação foram apresentados na primeira transmissão mundial após a batalha. Ela e Adora estava assistindo bem de perto no estúdio, de mãos dadas e sorrisos largos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As lembranças de Catra logo deram um salto, para três anos à frente, quando resolveu pedir sua esposa em casamento com a ajuda de Scorpia e Perfuma, para depois descobrir que a mais velha pretendia o mesmo, só que com a ajuda de Glimmer e Bow. Foi o dia mais feliz e confuso de sua vida, e as duas não sabiam o que fazer com dois pares de aliança. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naquela noite de noivado, a mais nova não foi para cama com Adora, mas com She Ra, uma forma exibicionista da mais velha de provar que finalmente controlava seus poderes. E tinha que admitir, apesar de só fazer isso para si mesma, foi uma das noites mais fantásticas que teve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muitas outras coisas passaram pela mente da híbrida, tantas que se misturaram aos sonhos de seu longo sono até o destino do voo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chegou de manhã bem cedo. Não pegou muito trânsito do aeroporto até o apartamento em que morava. Com o mundo não tão superpopuloso como era na pré-guerra, as coisas funcionavam um pouco melhor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O motorista do táxi era um híbrido de chifres brilhantes e cores vibrantes, que a lembrava muito o amigo unicórnio de Adora, Swift Wind. Apesar de ser uma híbrida também, Catra ainda se espantava com a diversidade de seres que agora circulavam em sociedade. Uma surpresa boa, ótima. Uma que significava que todos tinham seu espaço para viver, sem dominância, sem muitas discórdias. Algumas divergências? Sempre, claro. Saudáveis, contudo. Todos estavam cansados de fazer guerra, afinal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O motorista, inclusive, ajudou a levar a mala até o elevador, uma cortesia da qual Catra demonstrou gratidão dando um valor extra na hora de pagar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao parar na porta do apartamento, precisou respirar fundo para evitar que seu coração saísse pela boca. Parecia uma adolescente idiota e ansiosa. O que podia fazer? Sentia que jamais deixaria de ser tão juvenil assim quando o assunto era reencontrar sua esposa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tirou o molho de chaves de dentro do bolso e abriu a porta devagar, ainda olhando para baixo para puxar a mala. Assim que entrou ouviu uns passos um pouco eufóricos demais em sua direção e quando subiu os olhos heterocromáticos para entender o cenário, viu um vulto loiro de pijama saltitando enquanto corria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ado-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– </span>
  <em>
    <span>Catra!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Não demorou muito para que Adora pulasse no colo de Catra, entrelaçasse as pernas em seu tronco e os braços em seu pescoço. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela aproveitou a proximidade das madeixas loiras para inspirar longamente e inalar o cheiro que fez tanta falta na última semana. A mala, que antes era cuidadosamente carregada, foi direto para o chão, e as mãos da mais baixa agora apoiavam a parte inferior das coxas da esposa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Eu pensei que fosse te encontrar dormindo. Tá muito cedo! – A híbrida tentava falar entre os beijos estalados que trocava com a outra mulher. – Ia preparar um café, te acordar, fazer uma surpresa, mas você </span>
  <em>
    <span>estragou tudo</span>
  </em>
  <span> com essa sua ansiedade de labrador...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Você sabe, não consigo dormir muito bem enquanto tá viajando – Adora respondia em tom sereno, com a testa encostada na de Catra e os olhos fechados, como se quisesse se concentrar para sentir sua presença. – Principalmente quando está prestes a chegar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Viu? Totalmente um labrador esperando pela chegada do dono! – Ela caçoava da esposa sem se distanciar, mexendo levemente a cabeça para que a ponta do nariz repetidamente encostasse no da outra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Não pode falar nada, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gatinha</span>
  </em>
  <span>... – A loira saiu do colo da mais nova, mas manteve o corpo bem próximo do dela enquanto levava ambas as mãos às orelhas felinas para acariciar atrás delas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantaneamente sua cauda começou a balançar devagar e o seu típico ronronado, surgir. Era mais forte que ela. Era incontrolável, sobretudo quando estava com Adora. Podiam se passar anos e anos, nunca aprendeu a resistir aos toques carinhosos de sua amada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Isso </span>
  <em>
    <span>não</span>
  </em>
  <span> vale! – A morena emburrou a cara, porém, toda sua linguagem corporal entregava o quanto gostava de estar como estava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra envolveu os braços na cintura da mais alta e a beijou de verdade. Não como os breves selinhos que haviam trocado segundos antes. Era mais íntimo, mais eficiente contra a insistente saudade que sentira por todos esses dias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ah! Amor, Luna vai dormir aqui com a gente hoje. – Adora para o beijo para recuperar o ar e comenta aleatoriamente. – Glimmer e Bow vão precisar resolver uma coisa com a Angella e pediram para cuidarmos dela. Aí falei que é melhor ela dormir, já que vão voltar tarde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ótimo! Estou morrendo de saudade dessa pinguinho também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna. Uma das poucas pessoas consideradas essenciais para sua felicidade. Catra sempre foi muito fechada para qualquer tipo de relacionamento, seja romântico ou não, pois foi assim que aprendeu a sobreviver no mundo em que passara a maior parte da vida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flexibilização começou com Scorpia e a grande amizade que desenvolveram, o que até causou um pouco de ciúmes em Adora no início. Nada que não tenham resolvido com alguns atritos até desencadear num diálogo definitivo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com Scorpia, veio Perfuma e todos os ensinamentos sobre equilíbrio, saúde física e mental, conexão com a natureza... Todas essas balelas. ‘Balelas’ que foram tão eficientes em sua vida, que nunca as abandona. Perfuma não era só sua voz da razão materializada em outro corpo, como também a terapeuta de casal improvisada, nutróloga, e a razão do sorriso mais genuíno de sua melhor amiga de cabelos curtos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outros que ganhou por tabela foram Glimmer e Bow, melhores amigos de Adora, e, logo, muito presentes na rotina das duas. No início, entrava em algumas discussões calorosas por nunca concordar com teimosia da de cabelos lilás, e isso, no final, foi o que mais as aproximou. Suas personalidades eram as mais diferentes e iguais ao mesmo tempo. Já Bow era a Perfuma de Adora. Sempre que Catra precisava desvendar alguma nova parte de mente de sua amada, podia contar com o humano paciente de sorriso contagiante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E nos últimos 4 anos, foi justamente esse casal que a presenteou com sua mais nova paixão. Luna era filha de Glimmer e Bow, afilhada de Adora e Catra, e a dona da língua mais afiada do planeta Terra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estava mais que preparada para recebê-la. Faz tempo desde a última vez que a menina fora dormir com as madrinhas. Era sempre uma alegria, sempre um alicerce para reafirmar à híbrida felina o quanto tudo era bom agora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela e Adora resolveram se munir do que precisavam para uma noite de diversão. Não diversão adulta. Pelo menos não com Luna presente. Enquanto preparavam o café da manhã juntas, discutiram possíveis programações em família para entretê-la. Também planejaram uma ida ao mercado especialmente para a alimentação da menina. Duas grandes ansiosas pela chegada de uma pequena incansável. Não demoraram muito para alimentarem-se, tomar banho e seguir rumo à saga das compras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra já estava ficando preocupada. Toda vez que andava com o carrinho de supermercado e chegava em um novo corredor, olhava atentamente em busca de Adora. Em algum ponto, isso sempre acontecia. Toda vez que iam às compras, a outra mulher sumia por um longo tempo e voltava com outro carrinho ou cesta cheios de porcarias. Ela era a campeã da má alimentação, enquanto Catra fazia de tudo para levar outras opções e manter o equilíbrio alimentar da casa, especialmente nos dias em que mais uma certa pessoinha de olhos lilás e sorriso faltando dentes estaria presente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Achei você! – Adora surgiu atrás da outra, assustando-a propositalmente. Decidiu ignorar os resmungos da mais baixa, agora ajeitando a cauda arrepiada, e sorriu de ponta a ponta colocando vários pacotes de guloseimas no carrinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– ‘Dora, não não não! – A morena inspecionava os valores nutricionais dos doces e balançava a cabeça em desaprovação. – Tudo isso aqui tem muito açúcar pra Luna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Mas você só tá pegando um monte de coisa </span>
  <em>
    <span>natural</span>
  </em>
  <span> e saudável! – Ela apontava para o carrinho fazendo uma careta e imitando a fisionomia de desaprovação da esposa. – Precisa ter algo que ela goste de comer também, não só...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora pegou uma embalagem com mini cenouras e mostrou para Catra para reforçar o desgosto. – ... Essa coisa </span>
  <em>
    <span>sem graça</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra tinha que fazer muito esforço para manter um argumento com Adora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era muito difícil. Às vezes só queria rir da situação, pois dificilmente tinha uma briga real, era sempre algo idiota. E o jeito que a mais velha gesticulava e fazia mil e uma expressões derrubava toda e qualquer parede de orgulho que um dia construíra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda assim, esse debate queria vencer. Não podia fazer as vontades dela só porque era perdidamente, inexplicavelmente, incondicionalmente dominada por esses sorrisos, esses olhos, esse amor. Manteve a postura e segurou o riso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ela tá em fase de crescimento, amor, precisa se alimentar bem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– É por isso que eu sou a madrinha legal – a outra se posicionou de frente para Catra de braços cruzados, impedindo que ela saísse do lugar enquanto falava num tom baixo e emburrado – e você é a </span>
  <em>
    <span>chata</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Não ri, Catra, não ri’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, o cérebro da híbrida se esforçava para concentrar. A expressão de Adora era simplesmente muito boa. Desde que eram crianças, um dos seus hobbies favoritos era irritá-la só para se divertir com as reações. Parece que isso não mudou muito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Continuou no jogo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Claro, porque </span>
  <em>
    <span>entupir</span>
  </em>
  <span> a criança de doce e de doença é ser legal... – Catra aumentou um pouquinho o tom de voz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora baixou a guarda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois de uns segundos em silêncio e olhar baixo, resolveu usar o seu melhor truque: olhos piedosos e apelidos carinhosos:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– </span>
  <em>
    <span>Amooor...</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sem se importar com o pouco de pessoa e não-pessoa no corredor começando a olhar a ‘briga’, Adora levou as duas mãos ao rosto de Catra e fez com que ela também a encarasse: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Só alguns, gatinha. É tudo questão de equilíbrio, e dar em pouca quantidade também. E alguns eu peguei porque sei que </span>
  <em>
    <span>você</span>
  </em>
  <span> gosta e come escondido de mim...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era impossível vencer assim, não é? Como resistir? Como dizer não?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Leva uns docinhos, vai...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– </span>
  <em>
    <span>Isso!</span>
  </em>
  <span> – A loira deu um breve selinho por cima do sorriso de canto que a outra estampava. – Melhor amiga, namorada, esposa, madrinha do </span>
  <em>
    <span>mundo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ué, mas eu não era a chata segundos atrás? – A híbrida provocou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas enquanto voltava a empurrar o carrinho de compras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– É. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>melhor</span>
  </em>
  <span> chata de todas. – Adora afirmou brincalhona e deu uma risada descontraída, daquelas em que ela puxa o ar pelo nariz e faz o som mais engraçado e fofo que existe, segundo a opinião mais secreta e profunda de Catra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já recebeu tantos títulos, em sua maioria tão repulsivos. Conseguiria lidar facilmente com o de melhor chata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Anw, obrigada, melhor </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiota.</span>
  </em>
  <span> – Catra usou o cotovelo para empurrar Adora de brincadeira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi nessa competição de melhor pior insulto que terminaram as compras, voltaram para casa e as guardaram. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois de distrair-se um pouco em casa enquanto ajudava Adora a preparar um rápido almoço, Catra sentia o cansaço da viagem ainda sob as costas. Ela também notou esse mesmo cansaço nas olheiras debaixo dos olhos azuis que mais gostava de encarar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando dizia que dormia mal em tempos distantes de Catra, Adora não mentia. Ela sabia das noites de sono curtas, do aumento de frequência dos pesadelos, tudo isso porque algo sobre a ausência dela transportava a mais velha ao passado do quarto confinado, ao passado de solidão. Entendia que era um longo processo até que Adora conseguisse diferenciar a solidão de um curto período da solidão traumatizante de anos. E ela já havia evoluído bastante, inclusive. Só essas noites que eram um pouco mais difíceis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por isso, depois que terminaram de comer e calcularam o longo tempo que teriam até que Luna chegasse, Catra propôs que deitassem na sala para matar o tempo assistindo TV e, consequentemente, relaxando. Iria fazer bem a ambas, já que ambas tinham sono acumulado, cada uma por seus respectivos motivos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra deitou de barriga para cima no sofá, com as costas apoiadas na quina entre o braço e o encosto. A outra estava por cima dela. O corpo preguiçoso colado ao seu, braços enlaçados em seu tronco e cabeça apoiada no colo de seu peito, onde eventualmente dava beijos estalados. Não demorou muito para que suas garras retraídas pousassem no couro cabeludo loiro e começassem delicados movimentos do topo a ponta dos fios. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naturalmente a respiração de Adora ia pesando, podia sentir não só pelos seus sentidos, como também pela forma que o tronco dela subia e descia sob o seu. Ainda assim, os olhos azuis continuavam abertos, teimosos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Amor, pode dormir, eu te acordo quando estiver perto da hora da Luna chegar – Catra usava a mão livre para levantar o queixo de Adora fazendo-a encará-la.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Dormir?  – A voz estava mais rouca e as pupilas dilatadas quando a encarou. – Não é o que quero fazer agora...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como não percebeu antes? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A enlace nunca afrouxado em seu tronco e eventuais carícias por baixo de sua blusa larga. A respiração pesada não de sono, de um início de excitação. Adora nunca esteve concentrada no programa que passava na televisão, não estava nem ligando para o sono acumulado. Tudo o que ela fazia era se concentrar no pouco de toque que Catra estava oferecendo. Mesmo com a sensação de queimação no rosto pela demora de toda essa realização, a morena decidiu então oferecer mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra sorria de canto enquanto deixava a mão sair da cabeça da outra e descer pelas costas, propositalmente usando as unhas curtas para arranhar de leve:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– O cansaço não é maior que o- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Tesão. É, é isso. – a mais alta respondia impaciente com a lentidão agora proposital da esposa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora escalava sob seu corpo até que os lábios encostassem no seu pescoço. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tira logo</span>
  </em>
  <span> essa blusa... – Deixou que seus lábios roçassem na região mais sensível dali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Hmmm... – Catra arrastou a voz sussurrada de propósito. – E desde quando você é a mandona?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– E desde quando você é quem demora pra perceber os sinais? – Antes de terminar a frase, a loira já estava com a parte de cima despida, sentada nas pernas de Catra, puxando a barra da blusa dela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Olha só, deboche! – A híbrida tentava usar de seu sarcasmo, porém, já suspirava com a visão na sua frente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usou o pouco de foco que a restara para ajudar a tirar a própria blusa levantando os braços para que Adora a puxasse. – Gosto quando faz isso de trocar os papéis...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– É? Então vem cá. – A loira sussurrou. Ela envolveu um dos braços nas costas da mais baixa e em um só puxão colou o corpo dela ao seu iniciando um beijo já malicioso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A morena imediatamente correspondeu, deixando que os dedos se perdessem nos fios loiros e puxando-os de maneira provocativa. Já as mãos de Adora passeavam em suas costas, alternando carícias com arranhões até que descessem na barra de seu short, a única coisa que vestia no momento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra sentiu os lábios da outra no pescoço e, depois de seu próprio corpo arquear mais para trás, no colo de seu peito. O controle de sua respiração já não existia, e nem das cordas vocais. O ronronado só não era mais alto que os gemidos longos e suspirados que surgiam a cada vez que sentia a ponta da língua de Adora em sua pele, a cada vez que as mãos conseguiam descer um pouco mais seu short até que não conseguisse mais resistir e o tirasse, ela mesma, completamente. Para isso precisou sair por alguns segundos do toque de Adora. Quando voltou já foi com as pernas envolvendo a cintura dela. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não era hora de dormir. Era hora de estar bem acordada. Pelo menos até que a vontade de sua esposa fosse saciada. A mesma vontade que ela compartilhava arduamente. As roupas confortáveis que escolheram depois que chegaram da rua já estavam no chão. E as carícias lentas ficaram mais ansiosas, mais firmes. O beijo lascivo que iniciou tudo percorreu por ambos os corpos, primeiro pelo de Catra dados por Adora, depois nos de Adora, por Catra. Não tinham a noção de quanto tempo ficaram nesse jogo de toques, suspiros, apertos de olhos, gemidos, arranhões, lambidas, chupões. Só sabia que alcançaram o ápice, talvez mais de uma vez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No final, o sono pôde, finalmente, ser o protagonista. Catra conseguiu eliminar boa parte do cansaço da viagem enquanto dormira por cima de Adora no sofá, depois de aderirem ao cochilo da tarde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apesar de passarem aproximadamente três horas desde que sucumbiram ao sono, ela continuaria por mais tempo ali se não fosse um som irritante e repetitivo no fundo de seu ouvido, a obrigando abrir os olhos e despertar. Piscou algumas vezes até se situar, mas, o silêncio veio e logo se esqueceu o motivo de ter despertado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A única coisa que cobria seu corpo era a nudez de Adora, ainda adormecida, por baixo. Catra não levantou. Aproveitou sua posição para apoiar delicadamente o queixo no colo do peito dela enquanto mantinha as pernas de ambas no embaraço que estavam. Iria ficar ali por mais um tempo, perdida naquele rosto em que traçava cada feição com a ponta dos dedos gentilmente para não despertar a dona. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era louco pensar que essa não era a vida que sempre tiveram. O orfanato, a separação, a Horda, a guerra... Tudo parecia algo muito, </span>
  <em>
    <span>muito</span>
  </em>
  <span> distante, de outras encarnações. Nos seus piores dias, tudo o que desejou foi um dia de felicidade com sua amada. E o que conquistou foi muito mais. Ainda bem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não podia reclamar. Passaria pelos futuros empecilhos, por futuras brigas que provavelmente o desgaste de um relacionamento duradouro traria. Passaria e os venceria, pelas lindas memórias que conquistaram. Afinal, já passaram por tantas coisas... Estava convicta de que esse amor era invencível, infinito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E de novo um barulho irritante a tirou do transe, só que dessa vez o identificou bem. Era a campainha, e do jeito que tocaram, já estavam impacientes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– J-Já vai! Só um minuto! – A híbrida gritou enquanto se preparava para levantar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duas realizações vieram simultaneamente. A primeira era que ela e Adora estavam sem roupas. A segunda, pela maneira como o sol estava se pondo, estava na hora da chegada de Luna e, provavelmente, eram Glimmer e Bow na porta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rezou para todos os deuses, mesmo não acreditando em nenhum, para que a híbrida amiga de Adora não resolvesse se teletransportar para dentro do apartamento. Pelo menos ela deveria ter uma mínima noção de privacidade, certo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Amor, acorda! – Catra pousou as duas mãos nas bochechas de Adora enquanto usava um tom baixo, porém forte, como um cochicho gritado. – Acho que eles estão na porta!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– O que...? – A loira piscava os orbes azuis ainda sonolenta. – Quem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Glimmer, Bow e Luna! – Mais cochicho gritado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– </span>
  <em>
    <span>Merda!</span>
  </em>
  <span> – Os olhos imediatamente se arregalaram e a loira sentou no sofá em segundos, olhando de um lado para o outro em busca de suas peças de roupa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Catra, cadê minha calcinha? – Adora sussurrava aflita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Não é essa aí do lado? – Respondeu enquanto procurava a própria blusa e o short.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ah, é!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Catra, por que só tem um pedaço? – O sussurro era, agora, de frustração. – Não acredito que rasgou mais uma! Não consegue só tirar sem acabar com ela?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Desculpa... Foi sem querer, no calor do momento... – Um cochicho envergonhado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Você </span>
  <em>
    <span>sempre</span>
  </em>
  <span> faz isso! – Adora continuava a discussão com voz super baixa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Mas... Você gosta!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Eu... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Não</span>
  </em>
  <span>! É que... É que eu nem percebo... Fico concentrada em outra coisa e...E... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Enfim.</span>
  </em>
  <span> – A dificuldade com as palavras e o rosto corado de Adora lhe tiraram o argumento. Nem parecia a mesma de mais cedo. – Desse jeito vou acabar ficando sem calcinha nenhuma! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Não vejo problema nenhum nisso, sabe... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A campainha tocou mais uma vez e junto veio um palavrão de Glimmer seguido da repreensão de Bow porque a esposa xingou na frente da filha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra já estava vestida enquanto Adora segurava as peças de roupa ainda muito revoltada com o que sobrou da calcinha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Vai lá para o quarto se vestir enquanto eu atendo, vai! – Catra segurava o riso e ajudava a esposa a não esquecer nenhuma peça no chão para não deixar vestígios para que a visita notasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O próximo passo era agir normalmente e abrir a porta. Depois de segundos de um rápido exercício de respiração, a mais nova foi até a porta e abriu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O que viu foi engraçado e assustador. Assustador pela fisionomia ameaçadora e punhos cerrados de Glimmer ao encará-la. Engraçado pelo sussurro de Bow já antecipando as desculpas que deveria pedir por sua esposa depois que resolvesse xingar Catra de todos os nomes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna? Bem... Estava no colo do pai, sorrindo animada, fazendo jus ao seu papel de mais alienada de toda a situação. Foi ela quem salvou a madrinha dos insultos, interrompendo a mãe antes que esta começasse a falar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Dinda, dinda! – A pequena se sacudiu no colo do pai em um pedido para que a colocasse no chão e, em seguida, foi correndo agarrar a cintura da híbrida felina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Oi, pinguinho! – Catra correspondeu o abraço afagando gentilmente a cabeça de Luna e sorrindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Oi, Catra – Bow sorriu, sempre educado, e iniciou a conversa. – Nós vamos pegar a Luna logo de manhã, assim que acordarmos. Tinha falado para a Adora que não queríamos incomodar e ela não precisaria dormir aqui, mas ela insistiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Não tem problema, Bow, de verdade. – A morena respondeu. – Nós duas adoramos quando a Luna vem pra cá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Eu gosto de dormir aqui, papai, vou ficar bem! – A menininha sorriu inclinando a cabeça para melhor encarar o pai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Sei que vai, meu amor... – Deu atenção à filha e logo se voltou a outra que estava do lado de dentro do apartamento. – Pode ligar se acontecer </span>
  <em>
    <span>qualquer coisa</span>
  </em>
  <span>, tá? Qualquer coisa </span>
  <em>
    <span>mesmo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ah, e nós descobrimos que ela tem alergia a corante vermelho, mas só o vermelho, o resto tá tudo bem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Que? – Glimmer virou-se incrédula para o marido. – Bow, aquilo não foi uma reação alérgica, ela só não estava muito bem naquele dia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Mas e se foi só por causa daquele molho com corante? Tenho quase certeza que foi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Bow, </span>
  <em>
    <span>não foi</span>
  </em>
  <span>, para de ser paranoico... – A mulher híbrida de cabelos lilás alternava o olhar entre a esposa de sua amiga e o marido, inserindo os dois na conversa. – Nós já fomos naquele restaurante outras vezes, pedimos a mesma coisa e ela não passou mal. Não tem isso de alergia, não, tá, traste?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Tá – Catra respondia entre uma risada. ‘Traste’ era o lindo apelido que Glimmer adotara para ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Achava a dinâmica desse casal a coisa mais hilária, principalmente quando era relacionado à filha deles. Bow era superprotetor com Luna, anotava cada respiração diferente, cada novidade, e surtava a cada nova mancha, a cada nova tosse da menina. Glimmer era atenciosa também, claro, a filha era seu bem mais precioso. Porém, era muito mais flexível, principalmente porque queria que Luna tivesse uma vida menos regrada que a dela. Ter crescido entre caos e guerra pode ter sido o motivo. Segundo a própria, contudo, foi também um excesso de controle de sua mãe que a privou de certos momentos. O que curiosamente não acontecia quando Angella atuava como avó. Pelo menos Catra podia observar, nas muitas vezes em que estavam todos juntos, como a menina idolatrava a líder da Aliança.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Oi, gente, o que tô perdendo? – Adora surgiu ao lado da esposa, apoiando uma das mãos na lateral da porta e encarando com um sorriso genuíno o casal de amigos do lado de fora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nada, só o Bow sendo o coruja de sempre e a Sparkles surtando com isso. – Quem respondeu foi Catra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loira deu uma breve risada e iniciou alguma conversa randômica por alguns minutos com os amigos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma que Catra não se concentrou muito em ouvir, já que resolvera entrar no apartamento com a afilhada e ouvir, atenciosa, as últimas aventuras típicas de uma menina de 4 anos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela balançava as pernas sentada no sofá, fazia caretas nos momentos não muito agradáveis de sua tão jovem vida, segurava as mãos de Catra e brincava com as garras retraídas, depois com a cauda, depois com as orelhas, tudo isso enquanto não parava de tagarelar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em outros tempos a híbrida diria que isso era insuportável. Não mais. Desde a primeira vez que a viu, seu coração amoleceu instantaneamente por essa criança de cabelos bem enroladinhos e castanhos, de sorriso faltando um dente, de olhos lilás e cintilantes. Seu coração se preenchia quando estava perto da menina. E era sempre assim quando passavam o tempo juntas: ela, Luna e Adora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma família completa. Nunca iria admitir, mas transbordava de amor até mesmo quando sua alma saía do corpo de tamanho susto que levava quando a esposa insistia em fazer a criança pular do braço do sofá para os dela e dizer que estava realizando o sonho da menina de ‘voar como a vovó’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adoraria ter um filho com Adora, e não tem conseguido tirar isso da cabeça nos últimos dias, principalmente depois de se envolver tanto com o orfanato de Rogelio e com uma criança específica de lá, com quem passava mais tempo que o necessário. Não é uma conversa que tinha tido coragem de ter com a esposa ainda, não por medo de reações, mas por ela mesma. Algo dentro de si a dizia que não era apta, que jamais teria essa capacidade. Por isso, era com Luna que esvaía o fantasma dessa frustração.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entreter Luna é cansativo e dá fome. Por isso, Adora sugeriu que a próxima atividade seria preparar a janta juntas, conveniente para o horário também. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela foi a primeira a chegar no cômodo. Luna estava mais concentrada em seguir a outra madrinha para tentar pegar a cauda dela de surpresa. Era óbvio que Catra sabia, Adora percebia que enquanto andava, ela mexia a cauda mais para cima propositalmente quando a criança estava perto de alcançar e não escondia a diversão que tinha ao fazer isso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para a refeição, deixaram que a pequena sugerisse. Para o gosto da mais velha foi algo balanceado, não daria espaço para que sua esposa dedicasse longos minutos a discursos sobre boa alimentação. Um macarrão ao molho pesto com tiras de frango grelhado era um pedido um pouco extravagante e específico para alguém de apenas 4 anos? Provavelmente. Por alguns segundos, a mulher ficou surpresa com a combinação perfeita do cardápio e logo lembrou que fazia sentido Luna ter a mentalidade de uma mini chef por causa de Bow. Ele era o melhor cozinheiro que Adora conhecia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na divisão de tarefas, a mais velha ficou encarregada de cozinhar o macarrão. Lembrou que sua esposa havia deixado uma boa quantidade de frango temperado na geladeira, o que salvaria tempo. Só precisariam preparar o molho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto enchia a panela de água, ficou atenta à conversa adorável de Catra e Luna:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Vamos lá, pinguinho, você me ajuda a lavar os ingredientes do molho? – Catra olhava alegre e atenciosa para a criança que acabara de colocar sentada na bancada perto da pia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Sim! – A menina de olhos lilás balançava os pés animada. – No molho tem manjericão, azeite e... E... Ah, eu esqueci... – Fez bico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Relaxa... É queijo parmesão e nozes também. Lembra agora? – A morena complementou e esperou a criança afirmar com a cabeça para continuar. – E a primeira coisa que temos que fazer é lavar as folhinhas do manjericão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Na verdade, a primeira coisa que </span>
  <em>
    <span>vocês duas</span>
  </em>
  <span> têm que fazer é lavar as mãos. – Adora interrompeu o raciocínio das outras, com um sorriso que teimava em ficar no seu rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Isso aí, já tinha esquecido! – Catra respondeu, já abrindo a torneira e colocando as mãos dela e da Luna ao mesmo tempo debaixo da água para lavar. – O que seria de mim sem esse </span>
  <em>
    <span>gênio</span>
  </em>
  <span> que é a sua dinda, viu, Luna?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Eu entendi esse seu deboche, tá? – A loira concentrava-se em mexer o macarrão enquanto cozinhava na água fervendo. Não deixou de intimidar Catra com um olhar e sorriso irônico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Eu gosto que a dinda Catra é debochada. – Luna se meteu no argumento e falava orgulhosa. – Eu também sou, mamãe sempre diz!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora e Catra se entreolharam. Não esperavam uma afirmação dessa e, muito menos, sabiam se poderiam rir de tamanho inesperado. Quem ensinou que isso era bom? Mas será que era ruim também? Funcionava muito bem em Catra. E em Glimmer também, que era a própria mãe. Vai ver era genética...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– É... Sparkles que lute. –  Catra estampava um sorriso orgulhoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E isso fez com que Adora não resistisse por muito tempo. Caiu na gargalhada e contagiou a esposa, enquanto Luna só sorria, mais pela leveza da interação. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não demorou muito para que o foco das duas retornasse ao preparo do molho, e o de Adora, ao resto da refeição. Uma leve bagunça depois e todas já estavam saboreando o prato escolhido por Luna. A mini chef, claro, aprovou tudo e elogiou a comida mais vezes do que Adora podia contar. Nesse quesito, ela e a afilhada eram bem parecidas, nunca negavam comida, principalmente quando estavam tão envolvidas assim no preparo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nos primeiros anos pós guerra, a loira era um desastre até para esquentar comidas prontas. Nunca antes na vida precisou cozinhar de verdade, não fazia ideia de como era o processo. A sorte era que Catra estava no mesmo barco. Caso contrário, seria alvo constante de seus deboches e piadas. As duas aprenderam juntas, leram receitas, acertaram umas, erraram feio outras, e descobriram seus pontos fortes e fracos. Catra era ótima com carnes, Adora era ótima como massas, as duas eram péssimas com sopas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E, fatalmente, era sempre uma luta acirrada para ver quem ficava com a limpeza da cozinha no final. Exatamente como acontecia agora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora perdeu. Não lembra exatamente em que momento Catra conseguiu convencê-la. A híbrida felina já tinha saído da cozinha com a afilhada, deixando a louça e as bancadas sujas em suas mãos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talvez tenha convencido através de chantagem emocional ou alguma proposta sexual, essas eram as duas maiores armas dela. E o que podia fazer? Se tinha uma coisa que Adora sabia, era sobre como era facilmente manipulada quando os olhos azul e âmbar a encaravam com luxúria, ou com amor, ou com os dois ao mesmo tempo. Era inútil tentar resistir. Não queria, na verdade. Passou muito tempo fazendo isso no passado e estourou sua cota. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inclusive, até hoje não sabe de onde tirava tanta força para ignorar tanto amor reprimido. Ainda bem que de reprimido, hoje em dia, não tinha mais nada. O passado foi difícil, mas a ensinou a dar valor ao que tem hoje, às trivialidades que tanto desejou, aos dias preguiçosos e estressantes, aos dias difíceis e aos fáceis. Sempre com </span>
  <em>
    <span>ela</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sempre ao lado de quem ama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois da louça que parecia não ter fim que a levou a milhões de lembranças e nostalgias, a mais velha foi procurar por suas duas pessoas preciosas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sala estava apagada, não estavam lá. Foi, então, para o quarto dela e de Catra, o único cômodo além do banheiro, cozinha, sala e terraço que existiam no apartamento. Chegou em silêncio propositalmente e ficou parada no portal, observando as duas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna e Catra estavam deitadas de barriga para baixo, com os pés para o ar e cotovelos apoiados na cama. Ambas olhavam para um caderno cheio de rabiscos. A criança, além de olhar, desenhava. No mesmo instante, Adora sentiu como se transbordasse de alegria. Sim, por um momento tão pequeno como esse. Pequeno, mas cheio de significado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gravidez de Luna foi um período difícil para Glimmer. Ela sofreu com depressão pré-parto e precisou muito do apoio de Adora e Bow. Foi justamente nesse período em que ela e Catra tiveram, também, uma das poucas brigas feias. A mais nova não entendia como a híbrida mágica podia rejeitar algo tão ‘divino’ como um filho. Ela não entendia porque uma mãe rejeitava uma criança, como provavelmente sua mãe a rejeitou, como a de Adora a rejeitou. Só que esse argumento não levava em conta a condição mental de Glimmer, e nem mesmo o contexto da própria experiência que elas duas tiveram na infância. Nunca souberam o real paradeiro dos pais, nunca souberam se eles fizeram o que fizeram por livre e espontânea vontade, se não sofreram com isso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assim, de pequenas discussões a pequenas discordâncias, um dia Adora resolveu passar o fim de semana com Glimmer sem avisar à esposa, logo depois de brigarem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi uma péssima decisão, a pior escolha que fizera nos últimos 8 anos. Catra não reagiu com a explosão de raiva que Adora imaginava. Ela, sim, entrou em uma espiral de sensação de abandono que foi difícil superar. A loira se sentiu culpada por meses por fazer sua amada regredir aos seus piores momentos depois de tanto suar para que eles amenizassem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deve essa recuperação, sem dúvidas, à Scorpia e Perfuma, que acolheram Catra nesses dois dias que ficara longe. Ambas marcaram presença também nas sessões de terapia coletiva que Catra insistia em querer faltar por não achar sentido em falar em conjunto, já que já tinha a terapeuta pessoal. Quando havia incentivo das duas amigas Catra não faltava. Foi crucial para que melhorasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Passar por essa tempestade a fez dar ainda mais valor ao seu casamento, à força de superação de Glimmer, à Luna e seu poder de ser encantadora e também reconciliadora. A melhor amiga de Adora logo se apaixonou pela filha e o medo da depressão se tornar também pós-parto foi morrendo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra também se apaixonou pela Luna de um jeito que Adora nunca imaginou que presenciaria. Tinha que confessar, isso só aumentou ainda mais todo o deslumbre que tinha pela afilhada. Essa criança foi, literalmente, o arco-íris depois da tempestade, não só para os pais como também para as madrinhas. E a fazia pensar eventualmente: como ela e Catra não tinham um filho ainda? Como nunca falaram disso?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ei, tá fazendo o que parada aí? – A voz de Catra era tranquila, e ela agora estava virada de lado com a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos para melhor observar Adora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna ainda estava concentrada no desenho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Só admirando vocês duas – A loira tinha um sorriso frouxo no rosto, a expressão que afirmava seu status de pessoa mais feliz do mundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Com essa cara de tonta aí? – A híbrida sorriu sarcástica, levantando uma das sobrancelhas e deixando propositalmente o canino sobressaltar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nossa, por que você é tão quebra-clima? – O sorriso da loira se transformou em um bico discreto, representando sua pseudo frustração.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ha! Vem cá, vem... – Entre uma risada convencida, a mais nova abriu espaço para que a mais alta deitasse entre ela e Luna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E ela foi. Ficou na mesma posição que as outras duas estavam, observando sorridente o desenho da afilhada. Sentiu a cauda de Catra enrolar em sua cintura quase que em um movimento automático de carinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Olha, tá muito lindo esse desenho! – Adora falou para a menina. – Essa sou eu, é?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Uhum – Luna não tirava os olhos de sua atividade da mesma forma que não parava de balançar os pezinhos no ar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Eu tô tão bonita! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Porque você é bonita mesmo, dinda! – A pequena desviou o olhar para encará-la e sorriu tão gentil e educada que Adora quase viu Bow ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Anw, que amor! – Adora deu um beijo estalado na testa da menina. – E você é muito linda também. A mais linda que existe!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois de agradecer, Luna voltou a desenhar e Adora se virou para observar a esposa com uma expressão curiosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Você tá... Ronronando? – Perguntou com a voz baixa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Não consigo controlar, morro de amor quando vejo vocês duas conversando assim... – A mais nova respondeu honestamente, sem sarcasmo, sem ironia, o que não era tão típico em uma situação dessas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando falava tão verdadeiramente assim, Adora sabia que de fato o momento significava muito para Catra. Ainda assim, a loira viu uma boa oportunidade para se vingar. Transformou seu sorriso bobo em um sarcástico e arqueou a sobrancelha, exatamente como a outra mulher fizera minutos atrás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– E precisa fazer essa cara de tonta aí?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois de processar o que acontecia com os olhos arregalados, Catra começou a gargalhar, levando Adora no embalo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sua vingança foi um sucesso. Seu lado competitivo estava orgulhoso da vitória. E mesmo perdendo na hora de lavar a louça, pelo menos a última provocação do dia quem teve a virada final foi ela. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não que isso incomodasse Catra, Adora sabia que não. Na verdade, essa era a dinâmica das duas. Em alguns momentos automaticamente transformavam alguma situação rotineira em competições em que até perdendo ganhavam, pois dali tiravam as melhores risadas uma da outra. No dia seguinte, Luna ainda tomou café da manhã junto delas antes de ser levada pelos pais. A pequena deixou sua típica marca nas madrinhas: a sensação de que eram especiais por receber tanto carinho da menina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquele dia voou, assim como o resto da semana. Logo era domingo de novo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como haviam saído na duas noites anteriores com Scorpia e Perfuma, Adora e Catra decidiram se poupar da socialização e relaxar em casa mesmo. Aproveitaram o sol fraco e brisa gelada daquele final de tarde para dividirem um vinho enquanto conversavam. Catra estava deitada na espreguiçadeira que compraram numa promoção de queima de estoque enquanto Adora sentava numa das cadeiras de plástico da mesa do terraço, bem ao lado direito de sua esposa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nos últimos dias, a notou bem calada, pensativa. Das vezes que perguntou, a justificativa era que o trabalho estava cansativo. De fato, durante a semana quase não conseguem tempo uma para outra. Não moram tão perto assim do trabalho, acabam perdendo a maioria das horas livres no deslocamento. A única coisa da qual nunca abrem mão é de jantar juntas, seja em casa, seja em algum restaurante. E essa semana, nem nesses momentos a mais nova foi muito falante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Tá tão quietinha... – Adora quebrou o silêncio confortável. Encarava intensamente a outra deitada ao lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Hum? – Catra parecia ter acordado de um transe. Correspondeu o olhar e suspirou. – É, eu tô...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Pode falar comigo quando se sentir confortável com isso. Ou conversa com sua terapeuta. Só não gosto de te ver assim, sabe...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Eu conversei com a minha terapeuta já, e ela disse que eu tenho que ter coragem de falar justamente com você sobre isso. – Catra mudou de posição e sentou-se, ficando de frente para a esposa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Tô aqui. Sempre. Você sabe. – A loira também se posicionou para ficar sentada de frente para a esposa, os joelhos de ambas se encostavam pela proximidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Eu sei. – A mais baixa afirmava com um movimento de cabeça enquanto sorria. – Não é nenhum problema, é só uma... Sensação de que falta uma coisa, de que não estamos completas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois de 8 anos juntas, por que Catra sentiria isso? Será que já não valia mais a pena para ela? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um pânico começou a percorrer o corpo de Adora, sabia que em alguns segundos iria começar a surtar internamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Como... – A voz da loira falhou, já consequência de seu desespero. Tentou de novo. – Como assim?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pelo visto Catra percebeu a alteração, já que pegou uma de suas mãos e entrelaçou os dedos nos dela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Amor, </span>
  <em>
    <span>calma!</span>
  </em>
  <span> – A mais nova deu uma breve risada. – O que eu quero dizer é que falta mais </span>
  <em>
    <span>alguém</span>
  </em>
  <span> na nossa família. Eu amo quando a Luna tá aqui com a gente, por exemplo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Eu sei, também amo. Ela enche essa casa de alegria, não é? – A voz de Adora voltava ao normal, e o coração não mais dava sinais de que iria descompassar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Então... – Catra pausou. Parecia que estava buscando as palavras certas para se expressar. – Luna tem os pais, tem a nós... Mas, pensa em quantas crianças estão aí, órfãs, sem uma família. Desde o fim da guerra, esse é um dos grandes problemas modernos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Verdade, pela quantidade de gente que morreu durante esse período, é bem provável que foi aí que muitas crianças perderam os pais e familiares. – Adora só comentava olhando curiosamente para a esposa. Ainda não entendia o ponto dela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Já pensou em como podemos ser a salvação de uma delas, ‘Dora? Em como podemos dar a uma delas o que nunca tivemos no ZM-H? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ah, entendi... – Adora suspirou aliviada. – </span>
  <em>
    <span>Esse</span>
  </em>
  <span> é o seu jeito de tentar me convencer a adotarmos uma criança?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Talvez... Na verdade, é. ‘Talvez’ não, é isso mesmo. – A morena se enrolava com as palavras e os dedos antes entrelaçados nos de Adora agora batucavam na coxa dela..</span>
</p><p>
  <span> – Quanto drama, amor. Era só ter usado o seu charme irresistível e dizer ‘ei, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Dora</span>
  </em>
  <span>, quer ter um filho comigo?’ – Adora tentava imitar a voz da outra mulher, que ria da péssima impressão que acabara de assistir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Eu </span>
  <em>
    <span>não</span>
  </em>
  <span> falo assim!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Fala </span>
  <em>
    <span>sim</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Enfim. – Catra voltou a expressão mais séria para continuar. – Não é uma coisa tão simples, até porque vamos entrar numa fila, vamos ser avaliadas financeira e psicologicamente. Vai ter todo um processo. Além disso, adotar é bom para os dois lados, mas é uma grande responsabilidade. Temos que estar bem preparadas para dar a essa criança tudo o que não tivemos. E é por isso que eu... Eu não sei se estamos.. Quer dizer, se </span>
  <em>
    <span>eu</span>
  </em>
  <span> estou preparada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O discurso responsável da esposa desencadeou um sorriso de ponta a ponta no rosto da mais alta. Não podia concordar mais com ela, não podia se orgulhar mais do que se tornou a </span>
  <em>
    <span>sua</span>
  </em>
  <span> Catra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A insegurança que ela carregava era só um excesso de cuidado, pois tinha mais do que certeza de que ela seria uma ótima mãe, e que estava, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sim</span>
  </em>
  <span>, preparada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ei, sabe de uma coisa? – Adora levantou e sentou no colo da esposa, envolvendo um dos braços no pescoço dela enquanto uma das mãos acariciava o rosto. – Nós estamos preparadas sim, </span>
  <em>
    <span>você principalmente</span>
  </em>
  <span>. É perfeitamente capaz de dar uma vida saudável e feliz para uma criança. É capaz de dar amor também, </span>
  <em>
    <span>muito</span>
  </em>
  <span> amor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem que esperasse, Catra a beijou. Primeiro, parecia insegura, depois, aprofundou o beijo e o tornou mais intenso, um daqueles que a fazia sentir as ondas elétricas do sentimento avassalador sendo compartilhado uma pela outra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A morena afastou os lábios dos dela com um sorriso radiante para perguntar:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Então você topa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Claro que sim! – Adora respondeu também sorrindo. – Estou animada para ser a mãe dos seus filhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Hm… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brega.</span>
  </em>
  <span> – Catra deu uma gargalhada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Para! – Adora tentou parecer ofendida, mas logo riu também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Então, tem uma criança híbrida lá no orfanato do Rogelio, mais ou menos da mesma idade da Luna. Finn, o nome. Não gosta que chame nem de “ele” e nem de “ela”, ainda não falamos direito sobre isso, mas, provavelmente Finn vai aprender que é uma pessoa não-binária quando ficar maior.  – Todo o silêncio inseguro de Catra se esvaiu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agora ela tagarelava animada com Adora sobre o mais novo plano das duas: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Toda vez que vou lá, nós brincamos e conversamos muito. Queria tentar a adoção com Finn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Acho perfeito! E quero muito conhecer também!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essa conversa foi um </span>
  <em>
    <span>click</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tudo fez sentido para Adora naquele momento. Mesmo não tendo percebido antes, sentia que esse sensação de que faltava mais alguém na família delas era algo real também para si às vezes. E agora não conseguia imaginar outro cenário a não ser o de adotar uma criança, especificamente Finn, que já tinha uma conexão com Catra. Tinha certeza que venceriam o processo, e tinha a intuição de que iria se apaixonar assim como Catra se apaixonou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era mais uma etapa da vida delas, mais uma do futuro lindo que conseguiram realizar desde o dia da batalha final.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>E aí? Bora?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>